MSN Chats
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: WWE Superstars and Divas chat on MSN... What kind of random stuff will they talk about?
1. Bees

**I was just sitting at home thinking about what I could write about when a good friend of mine suggested MSN Messenger chats. Well after my trilogy, I thought that maybe a bit of comedy would lighten my writing mood.**

**All you have to do is suggest which superstars YOU would like to see chatting in each chapter. Simple pimple... **

**Disclaimer: Angel does not own ANY of the WWE Superstars, she just owns their screen names.**

**Bees**

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**And then this stupid fucker comes out of nowhere and just flicks my ear!

**Undie Taker says:  
**You sure it wasn't a bee?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No... It was this complete retard.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Why would it have been a bee?

**Undie Taker says:  
**I dunno, maybe it wanted to take a nap.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**In my ear?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Well you know bees... they get in all kinds of predicaments.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**They do?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah, don't you remember when Big Dave found one in his shoe?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No, can't say I do.

**Undie Taker says:  
**It was quite funny... those damn bee's make me laugh.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**... You're a strange, strange man, you know that?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Just because I like bee's?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Quit with the damn bee's, dude!

**Undie Taker says:  
**No! One day I will have a bee and I will call it Fluffy.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Fluffy?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Hell yeah!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Bye Mark.

**The Big Red Love Machine may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**

* * *

Hmmm... I wonder if you can guess who those two were?

_Angel  
_xxx


	2. Random Stuff and Cilit Bang

**I'm really bored right now, so I thought I'd make another chapter. Who knows there might be another one up soon.**

**Random stuff and Cilit Bang**

**Rubber Ducky says:  
**Hi Michelle, where you been?

**Chibi McCool says**:  
No where really, just chatting. Jeff's on

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
So he is.

SWANTON has been added to the conversation

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Add him to the convo

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Never mind.

**SWANTON says:**  
W00t! My fonts all purple and stuff.

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Purple is a sign of the devil

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Purple makes me look pasty.

**SWANTON says:**  
My brother has a purple shirt, it has hippos on.

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
BANG!

**Chibi McCool says:**  
...

**SWANTON says:**  
And the dirt is gone!

**Chibi McCool says:**  
...

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Yay! Jeff, you've seen the Cilit Bang advert.

**SWANTON says:**  
Yuss, Barry Scott makes me die!

Chibi McCool may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Aww you made Michelle leave :-(

**SWANTON says:**  
Aww... Did you know that Canada is an Indian word meaning Big Village?

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Wow! I didn't know that.

**SWANTON says:**  
No I didn't either...

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
LOL!

**SWANTON says:**  
So what was with the Cilit Bang thing?

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
I have to clean my toilet. Byeeeeeeee!

Rubber Ducky may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

* * *

For anyone who didn't realize, Rubber Ducky was Maria.

Shall we do a little vote thingy? If I give you a list of superstars you vote for the ones you want to see most:

**Triple H  
Chris Jericho  
Mr Kennedy  
Mickie James  
Randy Orton  
Cody Rhodes  
John Cena**

The two that get the highest votes will be in the next chapter.

_Angel  
_xxx


	3. How to Romance a Woman Cena Style

**Wow! I'm really shocked at the reviews I've received for this. I didn't think I'd get a lot. Anyway, John Cena and Randy Orton got the most votes from last chapter, so I'm going to be using them, but Triple H will also be in it.**

**Big shout out to Tina... Hey girl!**

**How to Romance a Woman... Cena Style**

**King of Kings says:**  
Oh yeah, there's nothing like a romantic bath.

**The Legend Killa says:**  
I know, it's so relaxing.

**The Legend Killa says:**  
Cena just signed on.

The Champ has been added to the conversation

**King of Kings says:**  
Candles around the bath.

**The Champ says:**  
Why? Did your electric go?

**The Champ says:**  
You should have used a flash light.

**The Legend Killa says:**  
What!?

**The Champ says:**  
Well, you can't really use candles, that would be far too dangerous... Imagine what it would be like if you burned your trouser-snake. I would be in agony.

**King of Kings says:**  
You have no idea how to romance a woman, do you Cena?

**The Legend Killa says:**  
He would probably turn up wearing full scuba gear, complete with Oxygen.

**King of Kings says:**  
Yeah, probably.

**The Champ says:**  
Romancing a woman... in a bath?

**King of Kings says:**  
Yeah, it makes her feel special.

**The Champ says:**  
Special?! She could end up in hospital with third degree burns!

**The Legend Killa says:**  
Bye guys...

The Legend Killa may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

**The Champ says:**  
Using a flash light would be much safer.

**The Champ says:**  
You know, Paul, I don't think Steph would appreciate getting burned by candles.

**The Champ says:**  
Anyway I've g2g, see ya on Monday!

The Champ may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

* * *

**Big thanks to my reviewers: Tina, ****x.Hardy.at.Heart.x, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, annskieesofresh, SaraHHH, wecanluvagain, XtreMePeroXwhygeN****, Cheryl**** and Little Valo.**

Jericho, Kennedy and a Diva will be up next.

_Angel  
_xxx


	4. Is It Really Kennedy?

**Is it really Kennedy?**

**Melly Welly says:**  
Paul was telling me about Cena.

**Jericho says:**  
What did Cena do this time? Drink out of a toilet?

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
Wouldn't put that passed him actually, he can be quite eccentric sometimes.

**Melly Welly says:**  
Cena was chatting to Paul and Randy last night.

Jericho says:  
What happened?

**Melly Welly says:**  
Paul and Randy were talking about relaxing sensual baths, Cena joins the conversation just as Paul say's something about candles.

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
Dear Lord, baths and candles... That can be tragic.

**Jericho says:**  
Carry on Mel...

**Melly Welly says:**  
Anyways... Cena says something about using a flash light.

**Jericho says:**  
Well, we all know what Cena's like...

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
Like a horny dog?

**Jericho says:**  
Ken... Shut up

**Jericho says:**  
Cena's never going to get married... I can imagine him turning up with scuba gear!

**Melly Welly says:**  
That's what Randy said, lol

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
Well I wouldn't use candles either, as I've said the consequences could be tragic ... and extremely painful.

**Jericho says:**  
Ken, have you been taking Cena pills or something? You're never like this... What I mean is; you don't normally agree with Cena

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
Who said that I was Ken?

**Melly Welly says:**  
Your name, dude ... and your e-mail actually.

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
But I could be someone pretending to be Kennedy.

**Jericho says:**  
But you're not... are you?

**Kennedy ... Kennedy says:**  
Mwahahahaha!!

Kennedy ... Kennedy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**Jericho says:**  
You not thinking what I'm thinking are you, Mel?

**Melly Welly says:**  
I think I am... To the bat mobile?

**Jericho says:**  
To the bat mobile... Bring Dave! I'll find Mark and Glenn. Meet me in my room at 20:00 hours!

**Melly Welly says:**  
Ok!

Melly Welly may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

* * *

**What's happened to Kennedy? Why was he acting so strange? Why did Melina choose such as crappy screen name? I HAVE NO IDEA!! (I'm kidding).**

**Thanks to Tina for being a sweetie.**

**I have no idea who I'm going to use next, probably Cody, Hardcore Holly and Jericho (we all know he's turned detective, lol).**

**Until next time, I'm going say happy reading!**

_**Angel  
**_**xxx**


	5. Detective Jericho

**Detective Jericho **

**Cody says:**  
Dude, have you been bombarded by Jericho yet?

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
No, why?

**Cody says:**  
I think Chris has lost it big time!

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
What has he been asking you?

**Cody says:**  
He keeps on asking me what I was doing 10 minutes ago.

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
What were you doing 10 minutes ago?

**Cody says:**  
... I can't really say.

Detective Jericho has just been added to the conversation.

**Detective Jericho says:**  
There you are Mr Holly, I've been looking for you!

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
You have?

**Detective Jericho says:**  
Yes... If you don't mind, I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask you.

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
Do I have a choice?

Detective Jericho says:  
No.

**Detective Jericho says:**  
What were you doing at 19:50 this evening?

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
Showering.

**Detective Jericho says:**  
Whose shower were you using?

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
The hotels...

Detective Jericho says:  
And what is your room number?

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
215

**Detective Jericho says:**  
Oh! I'm 214, if you need anything, I'm next door! Bye!

Detective Jericho has left the conversation

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
What the hell was that all about?

**Cody says:**  
I have no idea, but my guess is that it has something to do with Cena going crazy.

Hardcore loves Lemons says:  
Cena's gone crazy?

**Cody says:**  
Yeah, apparently so.

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
He's been licking envelopes again hasn't he...

Melly Welly has been added to the conversation.

**Melly Welly says:**  
Have you seen Cena?

Hardcore loves Lemons says:  
Not since this morning.

**Melly Welly says:**  
Was he acting normal?

**Cody says:**  
As normal as he usually is... which is not normal at all.

**Melly Welly says:**  
What about Kennedy?

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
No he's quite normal... well when I say normal I mean a bit on the weird side.

**Melly Welly says:**  
Have you been sucking on lemons again, Bob?

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
Maybe...

**Cody says:**  
... What has that got to do with Kennedy and Cena?

**Melly Welly says:**  
Nothing, I just wanted to know. I bought lemons the other day and they all went missing.

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
I haven't got them! How can you assume that I've got them? I haven't been any where near your room!

**Melly Welly says:**  
Don't worry, Bob. I'm not here about the lemons.

**Cody says:**  
What ARE you here for then?

**Melly Welly says:**  
I... don't know.

King of Kings has been added to the conversation.

**King of Kings says:**  
MELINA!

Melly Welly may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**King of Kings says:**  
Grrr... Sorry guys didn't mean to butt in.

King of Kings has left the conversation

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
What was that all about?

**Cody says:**  
Haven't the faintest idea... Want to go to the bar?

Hardcore loves Lemons says:  
Sure!

Cody may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

* * *

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Tina, ****x.Hardy.at.Heart.x, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, SabinsAngel, XtreMePeroXwhygeN, annskieesofresh, Randy4ever, xDeath.Becomes.Me. and DjDangerLuvR**

**Sorry that this took so long to put up!**

**Love you all!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	6. You Hypnotized Cena? That Was Stupid!

**You Hypnotized Cena? That Was Stupid!**

**King of Kings says:**  
Melina is ignoring me.

**Shad for Prez says:**  
why, man?

**King of Kings says:**  
She thinks I have something to do with Cena going nuts.

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Nah, dude, that was me!

**King of Kings says:**  
It was you? What did you do to him?

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Hypnotized him.

**King of Kings says:**  
Now why would you do that?

**Shad for Prez says:**  
I was bored and John let me try out my skillz!

**King of Kings says:**  
That must mean you know where Cena is!

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Nah, that's a mystery to me.

Money, money, yeah, yeah has been added to the conversation

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
Jericho is getting on my nerves! He's been sitting in my room for half an hour trying to think where Cena's hiding.

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Dude, sell him something then throw him out... Or you could just throw him out.

**King of Kings says:**  
of a window preferably.

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
What's up with Jericho anyway? He keeps calling himself 'Detective Jericho' and Melina's calling herself Chief Inspector or something.

**King of Kings says:**  
They're trying to work out if Cena has stolen Kennedy's identity.

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Dude, I saw Kennedy about 10 minutes ago... Mind you he was wearing Cena's pants.

**King of Kings says:**  
Can you hear that?

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
What?

**King of Kings says:**  
Brb there's something going on down the hall.

King of Kings may not reply as his/her status is set to away

**Shad for Prez says:**  
This night is getting weirder and weirder.

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
All because of you!

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Why because of me?

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
If you hadn't of hypnotized Cena, Jericho and Melina wouldn't have turned detective and none of this would have happened! You suck, man!

**Shad for Prez says:**  
:- (

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
You still suck!

**King of Kings says:**  
Is Jericho still in your room, J?

**Money, money, yeah, yeah says:**  
Nah, he left a minute ago. Why?

**King of Kings says:**  
I've just found Cena, lol.

**Shad for Prez says:**  
Yeah...

**King of Kings says:**  
Come down to the second floor, you can see for yourself.

Money, money, yeah, yeah says may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

King of Kings may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

* * *

**Much love goes out to my reviewers: Tina, ****XtreMePeroXwhygeN, BatistaLover619, Little Valo, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Hardy's Girl 11, XxMAKExXitorbreakitXx, Randy4ever and Midnight Murder Club Inc.**

**Angel  
xxx**


	7. The Harry Potter Game part 1

**The Harry Potter Game part 1**

**SWANTON says:**  
So, Jericho found Cena?

**MHV1 says:**  
Yuppers! I'm surprised you didn't hear all the noise.

**SWANTON says:**  
Nah, dude, I was in the shower.

**MHV1 says:**  
Jericho hit Cena over the head with Punk's briefcase and locked him the broom closet... Cena's acting even more strangely. The worst thing is, it's affecting the other guys too, they keep quoting lines from Harry Potter...

**SWANTON says:**  
Seriously?

**MHV1 says:**  
Well I know that Taker has now decided to be Ron... which is quite disturbing.

**SWANTON says:**  
How comes?

**MHV1 says:**  
He's wearing a ginger wig... Randy's wearing a pair of glasses and had Ashley draw a lightening bolt on his forehead and Jericho bought a novelty long blonde wig from the shop across the road, he says he looking for Draco...

**SWANTON says:**  
Hmmm...

Cenamort has just been added to the conversation

**Cenamort says:**  
Matt, Jeff! Who do you wan to be?

**MHV1 says:**  
Who's left?

**Cenamort says:**  
The Weasley Twins! You two can be the Weasley Twins

**SWANTON says:**  
We'll be them!

**MHV1 says:**  
We will? I was hoping for Snape...

**Cenamort says:**  
Nah, that's Kane.

**SWANTON says:**  
Do we have to go and buy ginger wigs?

**Cenamort says:**  
YES! There's a place across the street that sells all the Harry potter gear; wands, fluffy owls, you name it they've got it.

**MHV1 says:**  
So, who's Dumbledore then?

**Cenamort says:**  
Shad

**MHV1 says:**  
You're kidding me, right?

**Cenamort says:**  
No... He's got the white hair and full beard thing going on... He looks great.

**MHV1 says:**  
And I bet Big Show is Hagrid?

**Cenamort says:**  
Nah, he's Dobby. Ciao

Cenamort may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

**SWANTON says:**  
I'm so confused right now... Shall we go and get the wigs?

**MHV1 says:**  
Yeah...

SWANTON may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

MHV1 may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**Big shout out to my wonderful reviewers: Tina, jojocheer28, Miss Meggie, sky-queen3, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and annskieesofresh. Thanks for the brilliant reviews! I love them!**

**Next chapter will be up in a bit... KENNEDY :-D**

**Also I'm going to add the first chapter of my new story '_Falling_'. If you fancy reading it, then please do.**

**Angel  
xxx**


	8. Battyus Bogeyus

**Battyus Bogeyus  
**

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**I have Cena's pants, lmao!

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Why?

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
I stole them, when he locked me in his bathroom, lol.

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Chris was looking for you.

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
I know, I caught him with the Bat Bogey hex.

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Oh! So who are you?

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
Ginny Weasley... I rule!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
Who are you?

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Hermione.

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
We can be best buddies then.

Rubber Ducky has been added to the conversation

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Hi guys!

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Are you good guys or bad guys?

Undie Taker Ron has been added to the conversation

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Ha ha! I found you Bellatrix! _Swish, whoosh, sparks, crackle_!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
We're goodies!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
_Battyus Bogeyus_! _Whoosh_!

**Rubber Ducky says:**  
Nooooooo!

Rubber Ducky may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Nice one Gin!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
Thanks blushes

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
I'll be seeing you, SnapeyKane is having problems with his wand...

Undie Taker Ron may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**Chibi McCool says:**  
I'm not having very nice images.

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
Fancy coming on a quest Herm?

**Chibi McCool says:**  
What kind of quest?

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:**  
The 'Stealing Cenamort's Hat' quest.

**Chibi McCool says:**  
Hell yeah!

Kennedy... Kennedy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

Chibi McCool may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

* * *

**Thanks to: XtreMePeroXwhygeN (I'm really sorry that I forget to put your name in the last chapter, I'm so sorry!)**

Angel  
xxx


	9. They Can Talk Normally

**They Can Talk Normally**

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
I knew they'd get me plying Hagrid... It was written

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
Hmmm... I'm quite happy with my character.

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
You are?

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
Yeah, it's a far cry from screaming AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH all the time. I can be calm and serene.

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
Dude You just reminded me. You'll never guess who JTG is.

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
You're gonna tell me, right?

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
LUNA LOVEGOOD!

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
No way!

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
Yes way! I was shocked when I found out too, it's so unlike him!

SnapeyKane has been added to the conversation

**SnapeyKane says:**  
Where's Ginny and Hermione McCool?

**SnapeyKane says:**  
They've stolen Cenamort's hat... Hang on why should I care?

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
Because you've got to pretend to hate the goodies so that they think you're a Death Eater, DUH!

**SnapeyKane says:**  
Oh yeah... I forgot, lol.

**SnapeyKane says:**  
Well, if you see them, call me on Skype :- ). Byeeeeeeeee!

SnapeyKane may not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
There's a lot of commotion going on outside my door... I'll lmao if it's a bunch of Death Eaters trying to kill Randy Potter...

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
Nah,it's only Draco's Edge... Mind you, I'm kind of worried that a man as small as him can make that much noise. Imagine the noise if it was him AND his two cronies!

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
Who are his two cronies?

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
Chavo and Teddy Long... Vicki Guerrero is Pansy Parkinson!

**Umaga Trelawney says:**  
Wow!

**The Great Hagrid says:**  
My word exactly. Now I've got to go and attend the green patch, it's running alive with blast ended skrewts!

The Great Hagrid may not reply as his/ her status is set to offline.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, E LOVER, ****xDeath.Becomes.Me., Little Valo, Midnight Murder Club Inc, annskieesofresh, DariaM, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, purplefeather21, Hardy's Girl 11, Randy4ever and XtreMePeroXwhygeN.**

**Phew! I'm all out of breath now!**

**Just a little note about this chapter: I thought it'd be funny if Umaga and Khali had a normal conversation, because you never really know what Khali is saying and all Umaga does is the AHHHHHHHHH thing. So I thought having them use normal speech would guarantee me a few chuckles. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	10. Scary Rabid Fan Girl From HELL

**A/N: I was doing a bit of research for this chapter and found about 3 different names of Kane's wife, I just hope I used the correct one. I got it off of his profile on IMDB.**

**Scary Rabid Fan Girl From Hell**

**Dumbledore is Shad says:  
**So who do you like??

**SnapeyKane says:**  
o.o

**SnapeyKane says:**  
I like a lot of people...

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
Not like ... like

**SnapeyKane says:**  
like?

**SnapeyKane says:**  
O.o no one, I only have eyes for Natasha!

LoonyToon has joined the conversation

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
Don't liiiie!

**Dumbledore is Shad says:  
**Come on who do you like

**LoonyToon says:**  
Glen likes me! We're married!

**SnapeyKane says:**  
But Natasha doesn't have MSN... o.O

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
Who are you?

**LoonyToon says**  
I'm the Mrs Future Jacobs! Who are you?

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
...I'm not sure I wanna tell you...

**SnapeyKane says:**  
That's Shad and I'm gonna regret this Kane

**LoonyToon says:**  
As in, The Big Red Machine?

**SnapeyKane says:**  
Well, yeah...

**LoonyToon says:**  
OMFG! NOOOO WAAAAAY!

**LoonyToon says:**  
omg omg omg omg! Do you have webcam? Or mic? Do you know Undertaker? Does he have MSN? OMFG! THIS IS SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOL!

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
SCARY RABID FAN PEOPLE ARE EVERYWHERE!!

**Dumbledore is Shad says:  
**calms down

**Dumbledore is Shad says:  
**But we love our fans... and yes we do know Undertaker, yes he does have MSN... and no Kane does not have a mic or webcam.

**LoonyToon says:**  
You guys are sooooooooo cool!

**SnapeyKane says:**  
How the heck did you get my e-mail?

**LoonyToon says:**  
I have my ways D

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
You hacked him didn't you? DIDN'T YOU! FILTHY HACKER!

**SnapeyKane says:**  
I think I'd better be going.

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
No... don't leave me!

**LoonyToon says:**  
I love you Kane xxxxxx Bye byexxxxx Keep safe and don't forget that I love you loads!! Say hi to Undertaker for me!! Love love love love love love love yooooooooooooooooou! Xxxx

SnapeyKane may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
So...

**LoonyToon says:**  
We saw you a couple of weeks ago! We think you're cool. Me and my friend I mean.

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
Really?

**LoonyToon says:**  
Yeah... Hey do you think you could get Kane to go on a date with me?

**Dumbledore is Shad says:**  
O.O

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, ****eXcoolest loser everXp GAH, DariaM, ...(--'), XtreMePeroXwhygeN, Randy4ever, annskieesofresh, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and Midnight Murder Club Inc. Thank you all for your support!!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	11. We Made It and The Fishstick King

**Huge apologies to my regular readers and reviewers. This has taken me forever to update as I've been putting all my efforts into my other Fan Fiction. I promise I'll put some more effort back into this.**

**We Made It and The Fishstick King **

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
Why is he using a plunger for a wand?

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Because he didn't want 'to harm the trees' by breaking off a twig... He's got some serious problems...

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
Bah! He's such an idiot!

JTG AHHHH! Has been added to the conversation

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
What?

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
Oh maaaaaan!

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
WHAT?

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
Ashley gave a link to a video on Youtube... and... wow!

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Let me guess, it has something to do with rap music?

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
Yeeeeeah! Oh wow!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
What's the video?

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
We Made It!

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Yeah ... and?

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
Dooooodies, it's so cool. Bustaaaaaaaa n LP rocked mah socks!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
Who and who?

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
My guess is that LP is either Lostprophets or Linkin Park.

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
You know modern music?

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Yeah, of course!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
I need to get out more.

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
It's soooo... Melodic!

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
?

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
I'm getting scared.

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
J, are you having an orgasm?

**JTG AHHHH! says:**  
Dooooood, i'm so hyped up right now. YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
I'm worried about you!

JTG AHHHH! will not reply as his/her status is set to offline

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Hmmm... I've officially rubbed him off of my 'favourite people' list.

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
You have one of those too... I'm always telling Cody to make one, but he's to busy standing in front of a mirror practicing his Santino put-downs.

The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Oh man, I'm tired right now.

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Why aren't you playing Harry Potter any more?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Chris poked me in the eye with his wand then ran away giggling... God I hate him!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
He's been doing that a lot...

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
He has?

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
Yeah, didn't you hear what he did to Batista?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
No, can't say I have.

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
It involves Jericho's wand and Batista's ass... that's all I'm saying.

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
EWWWWW!, I hope he doesn't come near me with that wand.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Dude, you died like 30 minutes ago, didn't you know?

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
I didn't die!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Yeah you did, Cena backed you into a corner and flashed you... Then you died.

**Undie Taker Ron says:**  
Of embarrassment... Oh well I guess I'll have to change my name.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Bob, if I were you I'd hurry and get yourself killed. Ashley died like 15 minutes ago...

**Undie Taker says:**  
Phew! I feel all normal again.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Mark, you will never eeeeeeeever be normal.

**Undie Taker says:**  
Humph!

**Hardcore loves Tonks says:**  
I'll be back, Cena's duelling with someone outside my door. Hopefully I'll get hit by the crossfire.

Hardcore loves Tonks may not reply as his/her status is set to busy

Booo Randy has been added to the conversation

**Undie Taker says:**  
Hey Randal.

**Booo Randy says:**  
Dudes, I have a problem.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
You've only just realised that, huh?

**Booo Randy says:**  
Glen, please. I'm trying to tell you something here and it kinda important.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Sorry, please continue.

**Booo Randy says:**  
So, I've kinda been kidnapped by the Fishstick King...

**Undie Taker says:**  
The Fishstick King? Who the fuck is the Fishstick King?

**Booo Randy says:**  
Santino

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Dude, kick him in the balls!

**Booo Randy says:**  
Yeah I guess... But he keeps throwing fishsticks at me and it's quite annoying.

**Undie Taker says:**  
I bet it is.

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
Yay! I finally died!

**Hardcore loves Lemons says:**  
Cody is a twat!

Hardcore love Lemons will not replay as his/her status is set to offline.

**Booo Randy says:**  
I agree with Bob, Cody is a twat! Much like Santino who is an even BIGGER twat!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
What is the big red hell is a twat?!

**Undie Taker says:**  
You haven't been hanging around with Regal lately have you?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
That idiot! No I have not!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Then you will not have the faintest clue what a twat is.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Isn't it like a twit but with an 'a' instead?

**Booo Randy says:**  
No.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Oh, right...

**Booo Randy says:**  
Well, I'm gonna go. The 'Fishstick King' wants to show me how to build a Fishstick Castle. Au Revoir

Booo Randy will not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

* * *

**Big thanks to my reviewers: Tina, ****ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, 68 stones from a broken heart, SNP, DariaM, RiotGirl08, ...(--'), XtreMePeroXwhygeN, Randy4ever, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Queen Chaos-Hardy and annskieesofresh. You all totally rock. I love you all!**

**I'll try and get a couple of chapters up tomorrow for you all.**

**Hugs and kisses**

_**Angel  
xxx**_


	12. British Novels Give Me Brain Itch

**British Novels Give Me Brain Itch**

**The Champ says:  
**I'm in a predicament.

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**What kind of predicament?

**The Champ says:  
**Well I've kinda been reading Regal's wife's books...

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**Regal's wife writes books?

**The Champ says:  
**No... I was bored a couple of nights ago and I wanted something to do and Regal's wife said the I could borrow one of her books to read. So I did.

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**And that's a predicament how...?

**The Champ says:  
**Well... The book's really good, but I don't understand a single thing that's being said. The woman that wrote it, Martina Cole, she uses all weird slang and stuff. I'm kind of embarrassed to go to Regal and ask what it all means.

**The Champ says:  
**She uses some pretty filthy language too... And most of the place names that she uses are strange too.

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**How?

**The Champ says:  
**Well she uses places like Bow and Brentwood... and where the fuck is Loughton?

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**Hmmm... Dude, you'll have to ask Regal, he knows more about the UK than me.

**The Champ says:  
**Yeah, I guess you're right. Burchill might know too, seeing as he's actually from London.

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**Yeah try asking him. I overhead him giving Jericho a British lesson the other day. It was quite funny.

**The Champ says:  
**British novels give me brain itch. It's really bad. I wonder of Burchill's read any of the Martina Cole books? Maybe, he'll be able to shine some light on this whole thing.

**The Champ says:  
**The thing I don't get is the word 'graft'... Especially when it's put into a sentence like: 'He grafted all his life to get where he is today.' What is 'graft'?

Robbie Williams is a Twat has just been added to the conversation

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**We were just talking about you.

**Robbie Williams is a Twat says:  
**All good I hope.

**The Champ says:**  
Yeah, all good. I was just wondering if you could shed some light on the situation.

**Robbie William is a Twat says:  
**What situation?

**The Champ says:  
**Well I've been reading a book.

**Robbie Williams is a Twat says:  
**Very clever of you... I didn't think you could read.

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**LMAO! xD

**The Champ says:  
**Stop it! I would really like to learn some British language so that I can understand the book!

**Robbie Williams is a Twat says:**  
As long as you call me Mr Burchill, you have deal.

**The Champ says:**  
Yes Mr Burchill!

**Robbie Williams is a Twat says:  
**Then get your arse to my room and begin the lesson!

**The Champ says:  
**Of course, Mr Burchill!

The Champ will not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

**Robbie Williams is a Twat says:  
**How about you Shad, do you want to come along?

**The Real Shad Shady says:  
**Might as well, I haven't got anything better to do.

The Real Shad Shady will not reply as his/her status is set to offline.

**Robbie Williams is a Twat says:  
**Plonkers!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, kymb92, Keito-san, Randy4ever, eXcoolest loser everXp GAH, DariaM, annskieesofresh, 68 stones from a broken heart (_It sure does, lol_), RiotGirl08, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and ...(--')**

**I was busy again over the weekend so I've had no time to update. I'm really, really sorry.**

**Angel  
xxx**


	13. Loves It

**Loves It**

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**Gotta love the Simple Life, dude.

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**You... watch... THAT?

**Kennedy... Kennedy say:  
**Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with that?

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**No... I watch it too...

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**NO WAY

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**Yes way!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**I never thought you would watch it. Orton, I kinda guessed. Cena, like a shot. But you, never.

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**Ken?

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**Yeah?

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**Do you love it?

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**LOVES IT!

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**Yeah you do!

_The Champ has just been added to the conversation_

**The Champ says:  
**Oh my diddy! Did you watch it, did ya? Did ya?

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**Yup, yup. I want a trailer just like theirs. It's so shiny.

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**I love Paris's outfits, she always looks good.

**The Champ says:  
**I know, we should ask the girls if we can borrow some of their clothes. Then we can be just like Paris and Nicole!

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:  
**I'll ask Vickie, I' sure she'll have something that'll look good with my eyes.

_OOO MAAA GAAA may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_

**The Champ says:  
**Whooo, I'm sooooo loving this!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**John?

**The Champ says:  
**Yeah?

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**Do you love it?

**The Champ says:  
**LOVES IT!

_Kennedy...Kennedy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_

**Wow it's been a while since I updated this. But I'd like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed chapter 12. I promise that I'll update a little more frequently that I have done. From the bottom of my heart I'm really sorry, I hop you all forgive me.**

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	14. Scary Rabid Fan Girl From Hell 2

**Scary Rabid Fan Girl From Hell 2**

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**Triple H

**King of Kings says:**  
Uh... Yeah?

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
D

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
_The_ Triple H as in Paul Levesque?

**King of Kings says:**  
Um...yeah?

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
D I'm talking to Paul Levesque?

**King of Kings says:**  
Yes...already...yes!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
As in Paul Levesque from the WWE

**King of Kings says:**  
--

**King of Kings says:**  
Yes. I am Paul Levesque from the WWE

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Ohhhhhh...myyyyyy...GOOOOODDDDD!!

_The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation._

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OH MY GOD! TRIPLE H! WOOOOOWWW!!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
GOD NO NOT AGAIN!

_The Big Red Love Machine has left the conversation._

**King of Kings says:**  
Again?! O.o

**King of Kings says:**  
Damn it!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
So, are you really sexy?

**King of Kings says:**  
Yes. Yes I am.

_The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation. _

**King of Kings says:**  
Glen don't leave me!! (

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Gah, can't take it! So..fan...girl...ish!

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**HI KANE!! OMG!! LOVE YOUUUU!!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
GAAAH!! Paul! It's too hard!!

_The Big Red Love Machine has left the conversation._

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Bye!

**King of Kings says:**  
Erm...soooo...You and Glen know each other?

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Oh, yeah!! We're old chums!!

**King of Kings says:**  
o.o

**Now I'm going to say thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed chapters 12 and 13, and there are a lot of you! Here we go : **_Keito-san, Tina, Mariana, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Randy4ever, annskieesofresh, DariaM, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram (hehe, I'm a London girl), ...(--'), LizThatsRight2, DRUMMER512, 68 stones from a broken heart (yeah I'm kind of ashamed to say that I was watching it, lol), and Kat RoadKill. _**Wow so many of you. I'd also like to give each and everyone one of a big hug as I've now broken the 100 reviews barrier. You're all awesome!**

**LOVES IT!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	15. Pink Sparkly Bunnies & Scientific Stuff

**Someone requested CM Punk be in a chapter, for the life of me I can't remember who it is, but this one's for you anyway honey!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pink Sparkly Bunnies and Scientific Stuff**

_OOO MAAA GAAA has been added to the conversation._

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
Wouldn't that just totally creep you out?

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
Ooooh, Punky stop it!

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
_Sniggers_

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
Quit it - you're freaking me out!

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
You talking about ghosts or something??

**The NEW World Champ says:  
**No, O.o

**The NEW World Champ says:  
**Why ghosts?

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**Ghosts freak me out

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
Too.

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
So what were you talking about?

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
We raided Layfield's room, cause he was dancing around the streets yelling something about daffodils and butterflies, and we found this pink sparkly bunny outfit.

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
I liked it.

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
Yea - but you like pink sparkly bunnies...

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
Up the ass

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
Exactly

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
-- Just continue with the story

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
Yeah - so anyway, Chris said he liked the bunny outfit - then I said, what if Layfield bought it you because he KNOWS you like pink sparkly bunnies

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**That's where you came in.

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
Ooooh, makes sense

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
One thing I don't get..

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
Why was Layfield dancing around the street singing about Daffodils and butterflies?

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
Oh - that's cause it's not Layfield, it's 'Gay Bradshaw', I accidently let him free

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
I thought 'Bradshaw' was evil?

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
The lunar rays are affecting him

**The NEW World Champ says:**  
...?

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
... Felt like saying something that sounded scientific.

**Y2Jiggaman says:**  
Then why didn't you just say "He's a nutcase"

**OOO MAAA GAAA says:**  
'Cause that's not 'scientific', it's 'moron'.

* * *

**Thanks to: **_Mariana, Tina,__annskieesofresh, 68 stones from a broken heart_ (LMAO! I loved that!), _rockitout09, Kat RoadKill, Keito-san, Rainbowblack and Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100_ **for reviewing the last chapter, you know I love you all.**

**I'd like to apologise to Mariana, my laptop froze and it wouldn't let me log back on for some reason, I wasn't being rude sweetie.**

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	16. I'M A POKEMON MASTER

**I know that this is rather short BUT DON'T WORRY my little gem's, I will have another chapter up as soon as I can. I'm on on a roll with this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. _sigh_**

I'M A POKEMON MASTER

_King of Kings has just signed in._

_King of Kings has been added to the conversation._

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**YES! I'M A POKEMON MASTER!

**HBK says:  
**JEFF YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING POKEMON MASTER, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS FUCKING POKEMON! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!

**King of Kings says:  
**Whoa, what's going on?

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**I'm a Pokemon master

**HBK says:  
**YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING POKEMON MASTER!

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**Yes I am!!

**HBK says:  
**No you're fucking not!

**King of Kings says:  
**Stop the fucking swearing! Jeez... Shawn - calm down. Jeff - ... What?

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**I told you. I'm a Pokemon master. I found my old Game Boy and completed the Pokemon league and caught all 150 Pokemon so now I'm a Pokemon master

**HBK says:  
**There's no such thing as a pokemon master!

**King of Kings says:  
**Aw, come on Shawn, let him have his fun...

**HBK says:  
**I let him have his fun yesterday. Yesterday it was funny when he rang me EVERY 5 MINUTES TO TELL ME WHAT POKEMON HE'D CAUGHT.

**HBK says:  
**But by the time it'd reached 11:00 PM .. I had had enough. But did he stop? OH NO. It took him all night to catch all 150 Pokemon, Hunter! All night. And I heard about every single one of them.

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**XD Pokemon master!

**King of Kings says:  
**... 150? Jeff I thought you had that Crystal Version?

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**.. I do?

**King of Kings says:  
**There's like... 250 on there though. There's all new ones.

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! says:  
**REALLY?! WOW! I have some work to do!

_Gotta Catch 'Em All! may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**King of Kings says:  
**Weird...

**HBK says:  
**... My phone is ringing.

**King of Kings says:  
**...

**King of Kings says:  
**Shawny? You there?

**HBK says:  
**Yeah, sorry.

**King of Kings says:  
**Who was on the phone?

**HBK says:  
**_sigh_ Jeff caught a Jumpluff...

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers**_: Tina, Mariana, __Randy4ever_(don't worry about it hon, I've been having problems with mine too)**, **_Kat RoadKill, annskieesofresh, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, rockitout09 and ...(--')._

**Loves you**

**Angel  
xxx**


	17. Blah, Blah, Blah

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Nope not even the song, that was written (I say that loosely) by a friend of mine.**

**Blah Blah Blah**

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**Hey, me and Adam made up a song!

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**It way rocks!

**EXCUSE ME PLEASE says:  
**Okay, cool - let's hear it!

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**Okay - I'll do the verses and Adam, you do the chorus

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**Okay

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**I don't know the words to this song  
I'm just making it up as I go along  
You probably think I'm weird  
But I couldn't care less  
I'm having too much fun  
Coming up with this mess!

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**It's my bit now right?

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**Yeah

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**Blah blah blah blah blah la la la la la  
OoOoOOoO  
Blah blah blah blah blah la la la la la  
ooooOOOOOOOOO  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo la la la la la  
OoOoOooO  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo la la la la la  
oOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**This song was made in 5 minutes  
On my hotel room floor!  
Actually it couldn't have been  
3 minutes or more!  
So I leant out of the window  
And too the birds I say!... TAKE IT AWAY ADAM!

**EXCUSE ME PLEASE says:  
**O.o

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**Blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. la.. la.. la.. la.. la..  
OoOoOOoO  
Blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. blah.. la.. la.. la.. la.. la..  
ooooOOOOOOOOO  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo la la la la la  
OoOoOooO  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo la la la la la  
oOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Y2Jiggaman says:  
**BUT THEN THEY FLEW AWAY!!

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**Blah blah blah blah blah la la la la la  
OoOoOOoO  
Blah blah blah blah blah la la la la la  
ooooOOOOOOOOO  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo la la la la la  
OoOoOooO  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo la la la la la  
oOOOOOOOOOOOO

**EXCUSE ME PLEASE says:  
**Hmm...It's ...interesting...to say the least

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**It didn't take us long to do

**EXCUSE ME PLEASE says:  
**Yeah, I figured!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Rainbowblack, annskieesofresh, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100_ _and LizThatsRight2._

**Love you all**

**Angel  
xxx**


	18. Sickness and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Sickness and Suspicions **

Y2Jaffacake says:  
_Sniff_

Undie Taker says:  
Oh shut up.

Y2Jaffacake says:  
O.O

Trip on my H says:  
Mark don't be mean, Chris's sick

Undie Taker says:  
I. Know.

Y2Jaffacake says:  
Ugh, I think i'm dying..

Undie Taker says:  
I know how you feel

Undie Taker says:  
Hm..Why is that? Ah, yes! BECAUSE HE INFECTED ME TOO!

Trip on my H says:  
Ah man, you have the flu too, Mark?

Y2Jaffacake says:  
My head...

Undie Taker says:  
Yes. Thanks to Chris

Trip on my H says:  
Shit, I was gonna go and work out, but seeing as Chris is too ill to do anything...

Undie Taker says:  
I'll come with you tomorrow, If I don't feel too bad.

Trip on my H says:  
Yeah, that'd be cool - I think Adam is ill too, everyone is catching this virus that Chris has.

Trip on my H says:  
Probably cause we were all stuck in that hotel room that Cena locked us in... What made him round us up like sheep?

Undie Taker says:  
I think he was pretending to be a sheep dog or something... I wasn't really listening.

Trip on my H says:  
No I wasn't either... What about you Chris?

Undie Taker says:  
...

_Reeking of stale bread has just signed in._

Undie Taker:  
Chris you there?

Trip on my H says:  
Chris??

_Reeking of stale bread has been added to the conversation._

Undie Taker says:  
Hey Adam, you feeling better?

Reeking of stale bread says:  
The only bloody thing they show on the music channel, when the bloody remote is halfway across the room and I don't feel well enough to get up is that bloody Gunter and the Sunshine

Trip on my H says:  
_Blink_ The Ding Dong song?

Undie Taker says:  
"My dingle dong" ?

Reeking of stale bread says:  
Yes, that, it's annoying!

Trip on my H says:  
Hey Chris are you okay?

Reeking of stale bread says:  
But yeah, I am feeling better - I had loads of those 'Lockets' sweets. Gross, but at least I can breath.

Reeking of stale bread says:  
What's up with Chris?

Undie Taker says:  
He has the flu, worse than you - and he's the one infecting everyone

Reeking of stale bread says:  
Oh..Oops, then mark you might wanna divert that package you get from me to Chris's house..._Sheepish grin_

Undie Taker says:  
O.o

Trip on my H says:  
Chris speak to me!! I'm getting kinda worried now...Chris?!..

Trip on my H says:  
Why isn't he talking?!

Undie Taker says:  
Paul, calm down, I'm sure he's fine

Trip on my H says:  
Then why isn't he talking?!

Trip on my H says:  
If he was fine, he'd be talking!!

Undie Taker says:  
Look, he probably drifted off or something, the flu makes you sleepy!

Undie Taker says:  
Right Adam?

Undie Taker says:  
...Adam?

Trip on my H says:  
OH NO! NOW ADAM IS GONE TOO!!

Undie Taker says:  
Calm down Paul! I'm sure he's fine, he's just...he probably...WHERE IS HE?!

Reeking of stale bread says:  
I'm here, sorry, sneezing fit

Undie Taker says:  
Oh, okay, calm calm...I'm calm..

Trip on my H says:  
CHRIS WHERE ARE YOU!?

Reeking of stale bread says:  
O.o He still not talking?

Trip on my H says:  
NO!

Y2Jaffacake says:  
Hey guys, this is Kofi

Undie Taker says:  
O.o Kof? What are you doing in Chris's room?

Trip on my H says:  
WHAT HAPPENED TO CHRIS!? IS HE OKAY?!

Y2Jaffacake says:  
O.o he's fine, sort of..

Undie Taker says:  
Paul panicked, so what's up - where did he go?

Y2Jaffacake says:  
Well, from what I've worked out - he went to go to the toilet, locked the door, then couldn't work out how to unlock it

Undie Taker says:  
He locked himself in the toilet..?

Y2Jaffacake says:  
Uh huh, I was coming to see him anyway to see if he was okay, and I managed to work out, using my extra incredible skills as a ranger to work out what had happened and got him out of the toilet.

Trip on my H says:  
O.o He wrote a message on toilet paper using his secret stash of lipstick didn't he?

Y2Jaffacake says:  
O.O...Well...Uh...Yeah, but even if he hadn't I still would've found him..

Undie Taker says:  
So where is he now?

Y2Jaffacake says:  
Asleep, on his bed, but he keeps muttering 'Paul' in his sleep

Reeking of stale bread says:  
O.o

Trip on my H says:  
NO! HE NEEDS ME!!

_Trip on my H may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

Undie Taker says:  
Hmm...

Reeking of stale bread says:  
You ever think there's more to their relationship that meets the eye?

Undie Taker says:  
O.o

Y2Jaffacake says:  
o.o

**Thanks to **_Mariana, Keito-san, annskieesofresh, Randy4ever and LindseyRedfield _(Vickie Guerrero, of course p)** for reviewing.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	19. Are you and Chris Lovers?

**I have the day off of work today, and I also have lots of ideas for this fic. SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Not even Jessica as that is Chris's wife... **_Cries_

"**Are you and Chris lovers?"**

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Paul?

**Trip on my H says:**  
Mmm?

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Are you in Chris's room?

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Paul?

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**...

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Paul? Paul? Paul?

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Well...Are you?

**Trip on my H says:**  
Huh? Oh - yeah, I am

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Where's Jessica?

**Trip on my H says:**  
At her moms with the kids

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
So..You and Chris are alone?

**Trip on my H says:**  
Yeah, but he's watching TV

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Paul?

**Trip on my H says:**  
Mmm?

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Are you and Chris lovers?

_Bethy Phoenix has just signed in._

_Bethy Phoenix has been added to the conversation._

**Trip on my H says**:  
What?!

**Bethy Phoenix says:  
**Hmm? What? Hi guys

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Hey Beth, I was just asking Paul if he and Chris are lovers

**Trip on my H says:**  
Hi..Can you believe that?!

**Bethy Phoenix says:**  
Tch...

**Bethy Phoenix says:**  
So are you?

**Trip on my H says:**  
What?! O.o

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
Why won't you answer the question?

**Trip on my H says:**  
Because it's a stupid question. And i'm going to go tell Chris what you said.

**Reeking of stale bread says:  
**And then make out?

**Bethy Phoenix says:**  
Lol!

**Trip on my H says:**  
NO!

_Trip on my H may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Reeking of stale bread says:**  
He so wants Chris

**Bethy Phoenix says:**  
Hehe, true true

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers**: _Tina, Mariana, __Randy4ever, LindseyRedfield, annskieesofresh xDeath.Becomes.Me, of wonderlands and alices and Keito-san_. **As always, you are the ones that bring the sunshine on a miserable, rainy day.**

Love ya!

Angel  
xxx


	20. Internet Slang & Marshmallow Cakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... this is not making any money whatsoever... It's just making me happy.**

**Internet Slang and Marshmallow Cakes**

**Undie Taker says:**  
So I hear that Beth and Adam think you and Paul are lovers?

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
Yup, that's what I heard too

**Undie Taker says:**  
You not bothered?

**Y2Jaffacake says:  
**D no comment

**Y2Jaffacake says:  
**Nah, just kidding, lol, We're not lovers - not today anyway, maybe one day in the future it could become a possibility.

**Undie Taker says:**  
But until then people will just have to write Slash fiction about you guys?

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
Yeah

**Y2Jaffacake says:  
**Wait - what's slash fiction?

_Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 has just signed in._

**Undie Taker says:**  
Er...Never mind

_Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 has been added to the conversation._

**Y2Jaffacake says:  
**Ooookay...Hello Glen

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
SUP

**Undie Taker says:**  
Hi...what?

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**I got dis book rite, it b tellin me how 2 rite in slang 4 da net

**Y2Jaffacake says:  
**...

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
That took me at least 2 minutes to work out what that said

**Undie Taker says:  
**But...you can type fast so you don't need to use slang

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**But it much coola

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
But it's hard to work out

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3says:  
**Den u shud get dis book 2

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
O - I heard u n Paul r gay?

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
Only in your dreams.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Brb

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
Ok den..

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
Quit writing like that Glen, it's annoying!

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says**:  
Y?

**Y2Jaffacake says:  
**Eh?

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**Y is it annoyng?

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
Cause half the time I can't work out what you're saying

**Undie Taker says:  
**Back

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
U workd out wat dat sed

**Undie Taker says:  
**Hey guys I gotta go

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**C U l8r

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
How come?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Adam got a marshmallow cake stuck to his head - He can't get it off so I'm gonna go help him out

_Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**How did he get a mshmllw cake stuk 2 his head?

**Y2Jaffacake says:**  
Maybe his hair was hungry?


	21. Goats, Shirley and Baths

**Goats, Shirley and Baths**

**Khali says:  
**You think if I buy a goat i'll be allowed to bring it on the road?

**Undie Taker says:  
**A goat?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Goats suck.

**Khali says:  
**Says you.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yes..I do say

**Khali says:  
**Well you were allowed to have Shirley!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Shirley needed me!

**Khali says:**  
It was a bloody ladybird and you killed it by leaving the lid on the box!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Shirley died?! You said we left the box at the last hotel we stayed at!

**Khali says:  
**We lied

**Undie Taker says:  
**I miss Shirley :-(

_Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 has just signed in._

_Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 has been added to the conversation._

**Undie Taker says:**  
Khali wants to fuck a goat!

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**?

**Khali says:**  
WTF?!

**Khali says:**  
I said I wanted a goat! Not I wanted to fuck one!

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
Wat da hell?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Exactly, you 'wanted' one - you were lusting after a goat!

**Khali says:**  
Oh shut up Mark! And Glen, stop talking in that damn annoying slang!

_Khali may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**So wat happnd wit Adam n da marshmllw cake?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Oh, he was trying to see what would happen if he threw marshmallow cake into the fan on the ceiling whilst it was moving, but he didn't throw it high enough and it splatted on his head

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
Did u help him get it out?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah, after laughing for about 20 minutes

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**U din giv him a bath did u?

**Undie Taker says:**  
No O.o I just helped him wash his hair

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:**  
He wasnt nakey was he?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Er...No, he wasn't 'nakey'

**Th3 B!g R£d L0V3 M4ch!n3 says:  
**Oh good! :-)

**Undie Taker says:**  
Err...okay? O.o


	22. Rabid Fan Girl vs Jericho

**Rabid Fan Girl vs Jericho**

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
OH MY GOOOSHHH!! IT'S CHRRRRISSSSS!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
REALLY?! Where?!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
_High pitched giggle_ Don't be soooooo silly, you're Chris!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
O.O I am?

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Like, ya!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
WOW!! THAT'S SO COOL!!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
I KNOOOOOOOWWW!!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Doesn't playing guitar hurt your hands?

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Sometimes O.o

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
You poor thing!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Wait - I can play guitar??

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
WOW!! I never knew that!!

_Undie Taker has just signed in._

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Silly Chris! I looooove you

Y2Jumpsuit says:  
Wow, thanks mom!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
I'm not your mom!!

_Undie Taker has been added to the conversation._

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
WOW! TAKER!! OHHMYYYGOSSHH!! HIIII!!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Uhm, hello?

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Look Mark! It's my mom!!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
I'm NOT your mom! I'm like, 12 years old ya!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Wow, young mom

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
I'M NOT A MOM!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
My mom says I can play guitar! :-D

**Undie Taker says:**  
Really? I didn't know that

**Y2Jumpsuit says:  
**ME NEITHER!!

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
HELLO!? I'M NOT CHRIS'S MOM!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
What's up mom?

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
UGH!! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO LAME!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Nu-uh

**JimmyChooShooze says:**  
Like, YA!

_JimmyChooShooze may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

_The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation._

_Trip on my Haggis has been added to the conversation._

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Well...?

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Mission accomplished.

**Trip on my Haggis says:**  
D! Nice one Chris!

**Undie Taker says:**  
It was funny

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Way to go Chris. I knew that in order to get rid of rabid fan girls, you must confront them with someone more hyper than them

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Can I have some chocolate as a reward?

**Trip on my Haggis says:**  
NO!

**Undie Taker says:**  
NOOOOOOOOOO

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
NO! DEFINITELY NOT!!

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **_Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Tina, Mariana, annskieesofresh, xDeath.Becomes.Me, Randy4ever, Dark Kaneanite, ...(--') and LindseyRedfield. _**There was so many of you in such a short space of time, thank you so much!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	23. Shoelaces and Biting

**Shoelaces and Biting**

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Wo0T! HI!

**Reeking of blueberries says:**  
Hey Randy, welcome Back...finally

**Randy says:**  
Ooohh, thanks guys!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:  
**Did you have fun in Disneyland?

**Randy says:**  
I bit Snow White!!

**Reeking of blueberries says:  
**WHAT?!

**Reeking of blueberries says:  
**Seriously..?

**Randy says:  
**Yeah!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:  
**Why? O.o

**Randy says:  
**'Cause she wouldn't leave us alone! So I bit her! And Samantha was all "We bid you good day!"

**Reeking of blueberries says:  
**Okay...other than that did you have fun?

**Randy says:  
**Are you kidding? That was the most I laughed the entire time!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:  
**Did you go on Space Mountain?

**Randy says:  
**Er..No, but Sam did

**Reeking of blueberries says:  
**Why didn't you?

**Randy says:**  
Wasn't my sort of ride..

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
RANDY CHICKENED OUT!!

**Randy says:**  
I did not!!

**Reeking of blueberries says:  
**LOL!! Aww, did the scawy wide scawre Wandy?

**Randy says:**  
O.o Shut up Mr. I-don't-want-to-go-on-the-waltzers-because-my-shoes-are-untied

**Reeking of blueberries says:**  
THAT WAS ONE TIME!!

**Y2Jumpsuit says:**  
Are you kidding? you've used that excuse every time we go to a theme park!

**Reeking of blueberries says:  
**Can I help it if my shoes won't stay tied?

* * *


	24. Pranks and Exaggerations

**Pranks and Exaggerations **

**On the EDGE says:**  
What the hell was wrong with Randy today?

**Jerichoness says:  
**LMAO! Haha, when?

**On the EDGE says:  
**When we were in the meeting and I went to get a drink

**On the EDGE says:  
**He burst out of the studio claiming he was going mad

**Jerichoness says:**  
Haha yeah, we made him think he was mad

**Jerichoness says:  
**But if Randy asks, it was Cena's idea

**On the EDGE says:  
**Lol, okay, what did you do?

**Jerichoness says:**  
Hunter has the sugarplum dairy song on his phone

**On the EDGE says:**  
The sugarplum dairy? That's a new one, what is it, some sort of advert for milk? Þ

**Jerichoness says:  
**o.o Typo! Meant sugarplum fairy

**On the EDGE says:  
**Well that's enough to drive anyone mad

**Jerichoness says:  
**No! You don't get it!!

**Jerichoness says:**  
We put the song on and then pretended we couldn't hear it

**On the EDGE says:  
**Lol!

**Jerichoness says:  
**And Randy was like "What the hell is that?" And we were all "What is what?" He thought he was crazy

**On the EDGE says:**  
Hahaha - me and Cena were wondering what had happened

**Jerichoness says:**  
Oh yeah, Cena was with you wasn't he?

**Jerichoness says:**  
I gotta go now, don't EXAGGERATE what happened if you tell Cena like you ALWAYS do

**On the EDGE says:**  
I won't!! Bye bye!

_Jerichoness may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

_(not) The Champ has just signed in._

**(not) The Champ says:**  
Heylo

**On the EDGE says:**  
I found out what happened to Randy

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Oh?

**On the EDGE says:  
**They played the sugarplum fairy theme and then pretended not to hear it and he thought he was hearing things

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Oh, fairy nuff... That all?

**On The Edge says:**  
...Well, Randy ran outside and tripped over a bit of carpet and then hit his head on the water cooler and then Jericho ran out after him and kicked him

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Really? Oo

**On the EDGE says:**  
Yup

**(not) The Champ says:  
**You sure you're not just exaggerating?

**On the EDGE says:**  
No way!

**On the EDGE says:  
**Cuz Randy rolled over and attempted to shoot Chris with a big shotgun and then Chris got mad and said some stuff and Randy turned into a chicken

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Okay, now I know you're making that up

**On the EDGE says:  
**It's all true! Chris just told me!

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Really?

**On the EDGE says:  
**Yeah!!

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Whoa, I'm gonna not attempt to shoot Chris with a big shotgun for a while then

**On the EDGE says:  
**O.o...


	25. Aliens and Anal Probing

**This is a little short one for those who are Shannon Moore and Shane Helms fans! I know that I love them!**

**Aliens and Anal Probing**

**ShannyBanny says:**  
Heylo

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
Meaa... Dude what are you doing online?

**ShannyBanny says:**  
Uhm... Talking to you obviously!

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
Ugh... Then what am I doing online?

**Shanny Banny says:**  
You're an insomniac?

**ShannyBanny says:  
**Rabbits invaded your bed?

**ShannyBanny says:  
**OOH! ALIENS ABDUCTED YOU!!

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
What?

**ShannyBanny says:**  
Did you get anal-probed?

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
WHAT?!

**ShannyBanny says:  
**I'm thinking of reasons as to why you're online!

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
Why would I be online because I got anal-probed?!

**ShannyBanny says:  
**Oh my god, you got anal-probed?!

**Hurricane Helms says:  
**Dude, that's disgusting

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
And NO!

**ShannyBanny says:  
**Well why are you online?

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
I'm asking myself the same question...

**ShannyBanny says:  
**So you don't know?

**Hurricane Helms says:**  
No idea..

**ShannyBanny says:**  
YOU WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!!

**ShannyBanny says:**  
Amnesia is a sure sign of that!!

**Hurricane Helms says:  
**Rob I did not get abducted by aliens!!

**ShannyBanny says:  
**Denial

**Hurricane Helms says:  
**Fine. I got abducted by aliens - you happy?

**ShannyBanny says:**  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**ShannyBanny says:**  
You got anal-probed

**ShannyBanny says:**  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!

**Phoenix says:  
**o.o

**Aww man, I'm currently watching a program called Hollyoaks, and they played My Immortal as they were taking Max's coffin into the church... I'm blubbing like a baby right now!**

**Thanksies to Mariana**

**Loves ya**

**Angel  
xxx**


	26. Lyrics and BICYCLE

**Lyrics and BICYCLE**

_Trip on my Hat has just signed in._

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
"Take me down"

**(not) The Champ says:**  
"To the paradise city."

_Trip on my Hat has been added to the conversation._

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
You got it!

**(not) The Champ says:**  
Paul you wanna play the lyrics game?

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
Nu-uh, Paul isn't allowed to play

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
Why not? And what's the lyric game?

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
Because he can cheat with his psychic-ness.

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Uh right.. Well, the lyrics game is where someone starts a lyric and the other person has to finish it.

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
Sure, I'll play.

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Oh, it's my go

**(not) The Champ says:**  
"Don't waste your time"

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
"On me you're already the voice inside my head"

**(not) The Champ says:**  
You got it!

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
No fair, you cheated!!

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
No I didn't!!

**Trip on my Hat says:  
**My go!

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
"I'm not alone"

**(not) The Champ says:**  
"Cause the TV's on!"

**Trip on my Hat says:  
**YEAH!

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
No fair!

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
Just cause you can't get them

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
Hmph.

**(not) The Champ says:**  
My go! "Maybe we're just trying to hard"

**(not) The Champ says:  
**...

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
I was waiting for Chris to get it

**Y2Jackhammer says:  
**I don't know it

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
Oh, okay "When really it's closer than it is too far"

**Y2Jackhammer says:  
**CHEATER!

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
What?! You take my go then.

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
YAY!

**Y2Jackhammer says:  
**"Ohoh Ohoh"

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
O.o

**(not) The Champ says:  
**What?!

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
Come on, it's easy!

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
?

**Y2Jackhammer says:  
**Wait, I forgot it, I'll do another one

**Y2Jackhammer says:  
**"I want to"

**Trip on my Hat says:  
**"Heal, I wanna feel...?"

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
Nope

**(not) The Champ says:**  
"Break free" ?

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
Nope... but close

**(not) The Champ says:  
**Hmm...

**Trip on my Hat says:**  
I give up

**(not) The Champ says:**  
Yeah, me too

**Y2Jackhammer says:**  
"I want to ride my BICYCLE! BICYCLE!" MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Trip on my Hat says:  
**O.o

**(not) The Champ says:  
**O.O

* * *

**Thanks to my very lovely and equally sexy reviewers:** _Mariana, Liz, Kat, annskieesofresh, LindseyRedfield, Randy4ever, ...(--'), Keito-san and Dark Kaneanite._ **You all make me so happy XD**

**Much love**

**Angel  
xxx**


	27. Roleplay: Sharleen & Papaya

**Roleplay: Sharleen and Papaya **

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**I wanna roleplay

**Undie Taker says:  
**WTF? Why?

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
Cause I'm bored!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**LMFAO...Ok...I'll be the narrator dude

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**YaY! I'll be...Uhm...Papaya, the fearsome dragon warrior

**Undie Taker says:  
**You're a dragon?

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**NO! A dragon WARRIOR I follow the ways of the dragon

**Undie Taker says:  
**O..k...Well, I'll be...uh...I'll be...Sharleen the...uhm...scary...bird...fighter O.o

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Lol! One day Sharleen and Papaya were walking through a forest

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
_Walks_

**Undie Taker says:**  
This is lame..._Walks anyway_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
When suddenly a...uh...big...a big...uhm... a big eagle came and attacked them

**Undie Taker says:  
**_Squeals and jumps into a bush_

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
Sharleen! I thought you were a bird fighter!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Huh? Oh yeah

**Undie Taker says:**  
_Fights the bird_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**The bird pecks Mark...I mean, Sharleen, lol, and makes him...er...Yeah, bleed

**Undie Taker says:**  
Ow!

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
_Chops the birds head off_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
The bird dies, Sharleen and Papaya continue walking

**Undie Taker says:**  
Now hold on one minute! I just got pecked by a frickin eagle! I'M BLEEDING HERE! I'm not just gonna walk again!

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**_Gives Sharleen a plaster_

**Undie Taker says:**  
Thank you. _Resumes walking_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Suddenly they fall in a big hole, and at the bottom there are sharp stakes

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**_Uses a rope tied around his waist to attach it to a tree root and hangs in mid -air_

**Undie Taker says:**  
_Grabs Papaya's leg_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Suddenly the rope snaps

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**_Uses a back-up rope_

**Undie Taker says:**  
_Still holding on to Chris's leg_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Suddenly that rope snaps too

**Undie Taker says:**  
_Shrugs and falls to a horrible, bloody, disgusting, traumatic, dramatic and pretty gross death_

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**NOOOOO! SHAAAAAARLEEEEEEN!!

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
_Clings to the side of the hole_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Suddenly it starts to rain and the sides of the hole becomes slippy

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**Are you trying to kill me?!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Yes. O.O.

**Undie Taker says:**  
What do I do now? I died

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Make like a good corpse and shh.

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
_Slips and falls and dies_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**YAY! I WIN!

_The Big Red Love Machine may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**I don't think I wanna roleplay with Glen anymore

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yeah, he does seem pretty bloodthirsty

**Y2Jiffybag says:**  
Can I ask something?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Sure

**Y2Jiffybag says:  
**Sharleen?

* * *

**Thanks to x-prettybows-x for reviewing so quickly. I hope you feel better soon xxx**

**Loves ya**

**Angel  
xxx**


	28. Arms and Incest and Suchlike

**Arms and Incest and Suchlike**

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
_Arm falls off_

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
Ah, damnit.

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
O.o _Glues it back on for you_

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
_Muscle flex_ It's not better, but it's pretty damn good!

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
I added some special features before putting it back on.

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
Oh?

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
Like what?

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
Well, it's got point range missiles, a special lock and load thingy, 500 tons worth of bullets, and a balance to help you pour fizzy drinks without spilling any!

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
It'll be a weapon of mass destruction by tomorrow

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
_Pours some cola_ Hey! I could go pro with this!

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
Yeah, lol, we'll get the government turning up at one of our concerts trying to confiscate your arm

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
Lol, who's playing Evanescence around here? It's all I can hear O.o

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
O.o maybe it's Undie? I know he secretly LOVES Evanescence... Actually I think he's a bit partial to dressing up like Amy Lee.

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:  
**O.O maybe..Oh yeah, I have a question

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
O...k

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:  
**If you marry someone, you bring them into your family right?

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
Right..

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
So when you shag them is it still incest?

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
...

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
WTF?! No! Lol, as long as it's not like, your cousin or something

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
Eww, who married their cousin?

**Y2Jiggy says:**  
Khali's father by the looks of it...

**Reeking of Dove deodorant says:**  
o.o

* * *

**Big thankies to my reviewers: **_Tina, Mariana,__ annskieesofresh__ , __Randy4ever and kymb92_.

**Oooo Mariana, Mr Kennedy will be in the next chappy XD**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	29. Visualise and Washing Machines

**For the lovely Mariana**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Visualise and Washing Machines**

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**Ugh.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
Ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
OI!!

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Wha?

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
I said: UGH!

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**I noticed, why?

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**_Pouts_ I'm ugh-gly.

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**Get ruh-eal.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
I'm serious Ken, I'm fat and ugly and nobody wants me

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**But you're too young to have a mid-life crisis

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**Oh my god, I'm having my mid-life crisis now?!

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**MY LIFE IS SO SHORT

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
OH CRUEL FATE, WHY DO YOU MOCK ME?!

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Calm down, you're not fat, you're not ugly and believe me. PLENTY of people want you.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
_Pouts_

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle** says:  
All you need to do, is calm down

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
How?

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Visualise. That is the answer you seek, my son.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
Eh?

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
I heard it on some yoga channel, I'm trying to remember what they said

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**Do you have to say it word for word?

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**Yes.

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Okay... What's the first thing that comes into your head?

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
A washing machine.

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Wtf?

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
The Calgon advert was just on TV.

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**Oh... Okay we can work with that

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Visualise a washing machine.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
Okay... _Visualises_

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Okay.. Now.. It's filled with all your favourite white shirts...

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
Okay...

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
And you've put it on... now the drum is spinning, and spinning, and spinning..

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
How do you feel..?

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**Dizzy... But it's working

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Okay, the water is gently washing away the grime from your clothes

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
And the drum is still spinning and spinning

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
_Relaxing_

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
OH NO! YOU'RE RED HAT HAS SOMEHOW ENDED UP WITH ALL YOUR WHITE SHIRTS!! ALL THE COLOUR! IT'S SPREADING! THE PINKNESS!! IT BURNS!! IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRNNNNNSSS!!

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
O.O

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
Feel better?

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:  
**Well, up until the pink fandango took over...

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:**  
I had to make it realistic.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
So every time I wash my white shirts, my red hat is gonna end up in there too

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**Everytime you TRY to wash your white shirts it will

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
O.O

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
Are you saying i'm bad at laundry?

**Kennedyizzlebobizzlejizzle says:  
**Yes.

**Marella ella ella eh eh eh says:**  
Oh right, just checking.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Mariana, __annskieesofresh__ and Randy4ever._

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	30. I'm Just a Sexy Boy

**This chapter was inspired by the lovely Tina. Thank you so much honey!**

**I'm Just a Sexy Boy**

**Sexy Boy Chris says:  
**Nh-uh

**HBKitten says:  
**Ya-uh

**Sexy Boy Chris says:  
**Nh-uh

**HBKitten says:  
**Ya-uh

**Sexy Boy Chris says:  
**Nh-uh

**HBKitten says:  
**Ya-uh

**Sexy Boy Chris says:  
**Nh-uh

**HBKitten says:  
**Ya-uh

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Noooo Shawn! I'm the sexy one! You... Well, you are just plain ooogly.

**HBKitten says:**  
Oh wow! Thanks for the vote of confidence Chris... That'll cheer me up on the long fight to wherever... I'm the sexy one and YOU my dear friend are the err 'ooogly' one.

**Sexy Best Chris says:**  
Now that's just eeeevil! Everyone knows that I'm the sexy beast. I'm mean come on I have the sexiest smile in the WWE. Even Bethy said so, and we all know how hard she is to please.

**HBKitten says:**  
Bethy has no class, I have the sexiest smile...

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
As well as receding hairline?

**HBKitten says:**  
I DO NOT!

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
DO TOO!

**HBKitten says:  
**Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Do too

**HBKitten says:**  
Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
Do too

**HBKitten says:**  
Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Do too

**HBKitten says:**  
Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Do too

**HBKitten says:**  
Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
Do too

**HBKitten says:  
**Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Do too

**HBKitten says:**  
Do not

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Do too

_King of Krispy Kreams has just signed in_

_King of Krispy Kreams has been added to the conversation_

**King of Krispy Kreams says:**  
What up?

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**SHAWN HAS A RECEDING HAIRLINE!

**King of Krispy Kreams says:**  
Eh? He does? I've never noticed...

**HBKitten says:**  
See! See Chris! I don't! HA HA HA!

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
Hunter!

**King of Krispy Kreams says:**  
Chris!

**Sexy Beast Chris says:  
**Who do you think is the sexiest: Me or Receding Hairline boy?

**HBKitten says:**  
He's gonna pick me...

**King of Krispy Kreams says:**  
Err... Neither

**Sexy Beast Chris:**  
No me!

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
O.o

**HBKitten says:**  
Well mister 'I love Krispy Kreams so much' who is the sexiest?

**King of Krispy Kreams says:**  
Me obviously.

_King of Krispy Kreams may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_

Sexy Beast Chris says:  
Do you what, Shawn?

**HBKitten says:**  
What?

**Sexy Beast Chris says:**  
I agree...

**HBKitten says:**  
o.o

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Tina, __Christal-R, Randy4ever, Mariana, Dark Kaneanite, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Kat, Liz, LindseyRedfield_ (thanks for pointing that out honey, It's been edited now), _of wonderlands and alices, 68 stones from a broken heart and ...(--')._

**Guess who got over 200 reviews... ME! Thank you all so much! I never thought in a million years that this many people would like this fic, but you all do. I've never gotten this many reviews on a fic before, and it's all thanks to you girlies! You're all so wonderful.**

**Lovs ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**_  
_


	31. Neil Diamond and Domestos

**For the record, yes I love Neil Diamond! There, I've admitted it XD**

**Domestos is a toilet cleaner... and it's also Edge's new screen name.**

**Neil Diamond and Domestos**

**Y2Juggle says:  
**Hey, 'Sup Glen?

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**Hey Chris, what r u up too?

**Y2Juggle says:  
**Looking at stupid Websites, what about u?

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**Listening to my Neil Diamond CD!

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**WHAT?! I thought we destroyed that?

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**You did, I got a new one!

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**…I'll brb

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**Kk

_Domestos has been added to the conversation._

**Domestos says:  
**Hiya Guys!

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**Hey Adam. What's with the name?

**Domestos say:  
**I'm not sure, I've just suddenly got an obsession with bathroom cleaners!

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**Sometimes I worry about you!

**Domestos Says:  
**Sometimes I worry about me too! Where's Chris?

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**He's on BRB, have you seen Mark or Paul today?

**Domestos Says:  
**Paul's in his room I think, I have no idea where Mark is.

_Undie Taker has been added to the conversation._

**Domestos Says:  
**I found him!

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**I'm Back

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**Lol, WB Chris

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Hi Guys, WB Chris

**Domestos Says:  
**WB Chris, hiya Mark, so where's Paul then?

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**I dunno

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**He's in his room, I was just on the phone to him.

**Undie Taker Says:  
**He alright?

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**He was, until he heard about Glen.

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**It was only a CD! What's the harm in it?

**Domestos Says:  
**Oh God…Not Neil Diamond again?

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**Exactly

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Oh nooooooooooo! I thought we burned it?!

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**I got a new one!

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**He got a new one

_Domestos has left the conversation. _

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Hey, where's Adam gone?

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**Probably to kill himself!

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**IT WAS ONLY A CD!!

**Undie Taker Says:  
**It was a Neil Diamond CD though, that's worse!

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**I LIKE NEIL DIAMOND!

**Y2Juggle says:  
**I think we've lost him! It's eerie…it looks like he's still with us…

**The Big Red Love Machine Says:  
**You guys r rude

_The Big Red Love Machine has left the conversation. _

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**I think we made him mad.

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Duh, you think?

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**Maybe, I'm not sure

**Undie Taker Says:  
**:(

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Chris, you're dumb

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**Huh? No I'm not!

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**I G2G Paul just came to my room

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Yes u r,

**Undie Taker Says:  
**Okay bye bye

**Y2Juggle Says:  
**Seeya

_Y2Juggle may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Tina, Mariana, Kat, Cupid x Valentinaa, LindseyRedfield, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart _(O Chris does not!! p)_, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and ...(--')._

Loves ya!

Domini  
xxx


	32. Grease and Disneyland again

**Grease and Disneyland (again)**

**Kennedy says:**  
Hey, I heard Adam's in the wars again??

**Undie Taker says:**  
Lmfao, you heard right

**Kennedy says:**  
What happened?

**Kennedy says:**  
It wasn't another Marshmallow cake disaster, was it?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Nah, worse.

**Kennedy says:**  
Holy jeebus, must be bad

**Undie Taker says:**  
Heh...Yeah...

**Kennedy says:**  
So what happened?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Well, you know how they've been showing 'Grease' quite a lot on TV?

**Kennedy says:**  
Grease? As in "Go Greased Lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile! Greased Lightning, Go Greased Lightning!"

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yeah that - well, me, Adam and Chris were watching it - and Adam got hyper when it was that Beauty School Dropout scene, because apparently the bloke that sings it looked Spanish and Adam has a thing about foreign people...Something like that anyway

**Kennedy says:**  
But how did he get hurt?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Chris did Grease in his high school. He still had the costume for beauty school drop out, and somehow it was in his suitcase O.o... Adam found it...Put it on...Ran around outside going 'Yayayayayayayayayayayaya!' and well...

**Kennedy says:**  
What happened?!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Dude, he ran into a lamp post and knocked himself out --

**Kennedy says:**  
I bet you got some weird looks from the Paramedics

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yea, and everyone else! We pretended he was drunk, lol

**Kennedy says:**  
Adam seems to be always drunk. I think he's hyperactive

**Kennedy says:**  
Why do these things always happen to Adam?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Dunno, Chris got his foot stuck in the patio, but nothing else really happened.

**Kennedy says:**  
His foot?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yea, this hotel has crap patio, and his foot went through it, it took us 20 minutes to get him out! But he was okay

**Undie Taker says:**  
Suddenly gets an image of Chris walking into a hospital with a whole patio floor attached to his foot

**Kennedy says:**  
LMFAO!!

**Undie Taker says:**  
So anyway, where's MVP? Haven't heard from him for a while... Actually I haven't heard from him in the whole 32 chapters that we've been doing this thing...

**Kennedy says:**  
He's gone to Disneyland in Florida with Matt and Jeff

**Undie Taker says:**  
Ooh, I always wanted to go there when I was little...

**Kennedy says:**  
I think every kid did

**Kennedy says:**  
MVP was extremely excited... It was quite scary actually

**Undie Taker says:**  
Snow White is hot... Black hair, pale skin... Don't she remind you of someone?

**Kennedy says:**  
You aren't gonna whip out your Amy Lee outfit again are you? I've only just got over the last time.

**Undie Taker says:**  
Paul and Chris said I looked pretty good.

**Kennedy says:**  
They were lying. Mark, when you bent over I saw a little too much for my liking.

**Undie Taker says:**  
Glen liked it.

**Kennedy says:**  
Glen likes Neil Diamond... That must tell you something...

**Undie Taker says:**  
That he's an idiot?

**Kennedy says:**  
You said it, not me...

* * *

**Thanks to Tina for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	33. CODE BLACK

**Eh... My father gave me the idea for Chris's name... And we're also going to rewind a few months back to Easter :- )**

**CODE BLACK!**

Domestos says:  
Mark! WE NEED HELP!!

Undie Taker says:  
Eh? O.o

Domestos says:  
Me and Vickie need help!!

Undie Taker says:  
I'll alert the media?

Domestos says:  
:

Domestos says:  
You think this is funny Deadman? (Btw - this is Vickie now)

Undie Taker says:  
Wtf? Deadman?! If you're gonna be like that I think I'll leave!

Domestos says:  
NO! Vick's sorry! Don't go!

Undie Taker says:  
O..kay..This is Adam again right? What's going on?

Domestos says:  
Yeah, this is Chris - you remember that rule we had concerning Chris and Easter

Undie Taker says:  
The one where he's not allowed to shag Easter bunnies no matter how pink and sparkly and un-Paul like they are?

Domestos says:  
No, the _other_ one..The _Golden_ one

Undie Taker says:  
You mean...

Undie Taker says:  
The one where we have to hide all his Easter eggs and only give them to him a bit at a time otherwise he will get on the most major-est sugar-rush and mankind will be doomed?

Domestos says:  
That's the one

Undie Taker says:  
What about it?

Domestos says:  
Well...I hate to be the one to tell you this..

Domestos says:  
But...Paul didn't hide the chocolate properly and...Chris..he..he...HE FOUND THE CHOCOLATE!

Undie Taker says:  
O.O Oh lord...

Domestos says:  
So far me and Vickie have managed to shut him in his room, but you know what he's like on a sugar-rush! We need back-up!

Undie Taker says:  
Has he eaten all of it?

Domestos says:  
We think so, but there might be some more in his bedroom...Oh no..

_The Big Red Love Machine has just signed in._

_The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation_

Undie Taker says:  
YOU SHUT HIM IN WITH MORE CHOCOLATE?!

Domestos says:  
I DIDN'T THINK OKAY!? Okay...I'll go warn , you get Chester and get over here A.S.A.P!

_Domestos may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Hey Mark

Undie Taker says:  
Glen, I have bad news..We have a Code Black

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Oh no! Khali shit himself?!

Undie Taker says:  
No! You idiot! That's a Code Brown! We have a CODE BLACK

The Big Red Machine says:  
O.o;

The Big Red Machine says:  
Wait a min...

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
OH NO! CHRIS FOUND THE CHOCOLATE!

Undie Taker says:  
Exactly! We have to get to Chris's room now, Vickie and Adam managed to shut him in his room but they need help!

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Right. Lets go.

_Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

_The Big Red Love Machine may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

_Kennedy has just signed in._

Kennedy says:  
_Looks round_ Hmm, I wonder where everyone is?

**Thankies much to my reviewers: **_Tina, Bianca, __annskieesofresh and Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100_

Loves ya

Angel  
xxx


	34. Sunburntness

**Uhhh! I've been sitting in the sun for about 3 hours today, and guess what... Yes, I look like a lobster! So here's a chapter dedicated to myself.**

**I'm also in denial about Chris Jericho's bald patch... I still think he's sexy though. And A Campino is a nasty tasting red and white sweet.**

**Sunburntness... **

Pink Parachute says:  
Uhhh

Y2Jumpluff says:  
..? What's up Glen?

Pink Parachute says:  
I'm sooo sunburnt!

Y2Jumpluff says:  
See, this is why I always tell people to wear suncream!

Pink Parachute says:  
WHEN do you say that?

Y2Jumpluff says:  
When you're not around, apparently

Pink Parachute says:  
Apparently

Y2Jumpluff says:  
What were you doing to get sunburnt?

Pink Parachute says:  
I fell asleep by the pool

Y2Jumpluff says:  
Are you only sunburnt on one side then?

Pink Parachute says:  
Pretty much..

Y2Jumpluff says:  
AHAHAHAHAHA! You're red and white...you're like...like...er...A Campino! YEA! They're red and white!

Pink Parachute says:  
Yes Chris. Sure. I am Kane the Campino.

Y2Jumpluff says:  
Hahaha

Y2Jumpluff says:  
Is it burning bad?

Pink Parachute says:  
On the tops of my arms it is, and my nose is pretty red hehe

Y2Jumpluff says:  
Like Rudolph?

Pink Parachute says:  
...

Y2Jumpluff says:  
Ha! You're Glen Rudolph the Campino

Y2Jumpluff says:  
You sound like you should be from one of those really rich families who name their children Frank Edwin Wright III or something!

Pink Parachute says:  
Shut up!

* * *

**Thanks to my gorgeous reviewers: **_Mariana, Liz, __annskieesofresh, TheRainbowhairredwarriorfan96, ...(--'), Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Cupid x Valentinaa, 68 stones from a broken heart and LindseyRedfield._

**Uh... I'm really sorry about Chris's name I've become obsessed with Pokémon since I wrote the Pokémon chapter, hehe.**

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx **


	35. Sugar Highs and Madness

**So, it seems that only ONE person got my Green Day thingy in the last chapter. Well done to SNP! **

**Sugar Highs and Madness**

_Kennedy has been added to the conversation._

**Adam Ant says:**  
God, I'm going mad

**Kennedy says:  
**Why?

**Adam Ant says:**  
Chris is on a sugar high

**Kennedy says:**  
_Starts to pray_ Oh lord..

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
HIIIIIII KEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!!

**Y2Jigglypuff says:  
**Me and Adam were talking about what would happen if we were trapped in a cave!!

**Adam Ant says:**  
No we weren't

**Kennedy says:  
**A cave?

**Y2Jigglypuff says:  
**Yeah, and if we didn't get out we'd end up having to eat each other!!

**Adam Ant says:**  
No we wouldn't

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
Like in that film 'Alive' where they get into the plane crash and then they have to eat all their friends! Look!! Here's me eating Adam!!

**Kennedy says:**  
o.o

**Adam Ant says:**  
Chris...

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum

**Y2Jigglypuff says:  
**And this'd be Adam "Oh, no! Get off me! I'm not dead yet!" And I'd be like "But I'm hungry Adam!" and Adam would be going "No no no! Go away!" ahahahaha, Wouldn't you Adam??

**Adam Ant says:**  
No.

**Kennedy says:  
**Chris, calm down

**Y2Jigglypuff says:  
**OOH!

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
And this'd be Adam parents, hearing that I've eaten Adam!! _Cries_ 'oh no, why did you eat Adam? He was our son!"

**Adam Ant says:  
**Chris shut up!

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
And I'd be all like "But Mr and Mrs Copeland! I was hungry!" Hahahaha! And then at the funeral!! Ahahaha, I'd be at Adam's funeral too!

**Adam Ant says:**  
UGH! CHRIS WILL YOU SHUT UP! JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!!

**Kennedy says:**  
I kinda have to agree with Adam there, you're getting annoying

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!! SOME people got out of the wrong side of bed this morning!! I wonder who that could be?!

**Adam Ant says:**  
Chris, either shut up or get of the computer.

**Kennedy says:**  
Yeah dude, you're way too hyped up to be on the computer

**Y2Jigglypuff says:**  
You're right! Lets go and ski!

**Kennedy says:  
**Ski?

**Adam Ant says:**  
How are you gonna ski in bright sunshine?

**Y2Jigglypuff says:  
**LET'S GO TO ALASKA!!

Kennedy says:  
I'm not going to Alaska

**Y2JigglyPuff says:**  
_Shrug_ Fine, don't. I'll have all the fun then

_Y2Jigglypuff may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Adam Ant says:  
**He wouldn't..

**Kennedy says:**  
He's having a sugar rush..

**Kennedy says:**  
He'd do anything

**Adam Ant says:**  
You go find him, i'll go warn the airports

**Kennedy says:  
**Right O Cap'n

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Tina, Liz, Mariana, Kandy54, LindseyRedfield, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, x-prettybows-x, Kat_ (there's nothing wrong with Neil Diamond... Sweet Caroline and all that jazz :-D), _Cupid x Valentinaa, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 and annskieesofresh_ (thanks honey, actually I'm a lot worse today than I was yesterday, I can't move my arms too much :-().

**Is anyone completely bamboozled by what happened on Raw Monday night? I've got a sneaky feeling that we have a new Attitude Era arising... At least, I hope so!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	36. Charades Confusing Oo

**This is an actually conversation between me and my step-brother, obviously the names have been changed.**

**Charades ... Confusing O.o**

**Adam Ant says:**  
I'm bored

**Jeffers says:**  
Oh

**Adam Ant says:**  
Jeff, make me unboredish

**Jeffers says:**  
Congrats Adam, I do believe you've just created a word

**Adam Ant says:**  
REALLY?!

**Adam Ant says:  
**Okay, not interesting

**Jeffers says:**  
Okay... play a game?

**Adam Ant says:**  
Okay, I wanna play Charades

**Jeffers says:**  
Over MSN?

**Jeffers says:**  
Charades?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Yes..You go first

**Adam Ant says:**  
F film, B Book, M music, V video  
then a number for how many words  
Then a number for how many syllables

**Jeffers says:  
**Okay...um..

**Jeffers says:**  
F  
5  
5

**Adam Ant says:  
**Film, 5 words, 5 syllables

**Adam Ant says:  
**Just say what word it is too

**Jeffers says:**  
Wouldn't that give it away?

**Adam Ant says:**  
No talking!

**Jeffers says:**  
O.o

**Jeffers says:**  
5th word

**Jeffers says:**  
_Points at fingers_

**Adam Ant says:  
**FINGERS!!

**Jeffers says:**  
_Makes an 'o' with his finger and thumb and puts a finger on the other hand through it_

**Adam Ant says:  
**Addicted to porn as usual eh?

**Jeffers says:**  
NO!

**Jeffers says:**  
It was supposed to be a ring! As in rings!!

**Adam Ant says:**  
Okay, so the 5th word is rings

**Jeffers says:**  
Okay, 2nd word

**Jeffers says:**  
_Puts on a crown_

**Adam Ant says:**  
KING!!

**Jeffers says:  
**Nope

**Adam Ant says:**  
Queen?

**Adam Ant says:**  
QUEEN OF THE DAMNED!!

**Jeffers says:**  
That's four words and the fifth word is rings...so nope

**Adam Ant says:**  
Queen of the damned rings?

**Jeffers says:**  
No

**Adam Ant says:  
**lady?

**Jeffers says:  
**No

**Adam Ant says:**  
Lo...no, uh...master?

**Jeffers says:**  
You had it then!?

**Adam Ant says:**  
Master? Master of the damned rings??

**Jeffers says:**  
NO LORD!

**Jeffers says:**  
UGH!! IT'S THE LORD OF THE RINGS ADAM!

**Adam Ant says:**  
Well, I've never heard of a film called 'The Lord of The Rings Adam'

**Jeffers says:**  
Meh...your turn.

**Adam Ant says:  
**Okay, F, 1, 3

**Jeffers says:**  
Titanic.

**Adam Ant says:**  
O.o

**Adam Ant says:**  
How did you do that?!

**Thanks to mah reviewers:** _Mariana, Tina, Bianca, 68 stones from a broken heart_ (:-( ), _Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100_ (it's a little bit better, i can actually move now)

**Thanks for reading**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	37. Code Black n White

**Alright so I noticed that someone has taken my idea... What's the point of doing that? Come up with your own ideas!**

**Code Black n White**

Adam Ant says:  
Ah.. Glen?

Adam Ant says:  
I have bad news

Adam Ant says:  
Glen?

Adam Ant says:  
Are you there?

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
I don't like getting bad news

Adam Ant says:  
Who does?

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
That guy _Points randomly_

Adam Ant says:  
Uhm... okay.. Well.. Chris is in hospital..

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING!? Omg, why? What happened?

Adam Ant says:  
Well, I know they're extremely rare but.. We have a Code Black n White

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
...?

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
It's so rare, I don't even know what it is?

Adam Ant says:  
You know how we had that major code black during Easter?

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Yeah..?

Adam Ant says:  
Well, it turns out Paul DID hide some of the chocolate properly.. And Chris only found it today, and he ate it... even though it was well..

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Moldy?

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Ick..

Phoenix says:  
Yeah, so I called a Code Black n White - we got him to the doctors and the doctors made him go to the hospital because he had... oo food poisoning...

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** **Tina, Mariana, annskieesofresh, Kat, Liz, 68 stones from a broken heart and ...(--')**

**Not loving it**

**Angel  
xxx**


	38. Evil Glen and Fish Jokes

**Evil Glen and Fish Jokes**

Kennedy says:  
_Evil Grin_

Batista Bomb says:  
o.o

Kennedy says:  
Hehehehehe...

Kennedy says:  
Hello David.

Batista Bomb says:  
O.O

Batista Bomb says:  
David?!

Batista Bomb says:  
Kenneth. That isn't funny.

Kennedy says:  
_Yet another evil grin_

Kennedy says:  
This isn't Kenneth.

Kennedy says:  
(And btw - he says 'don't call me Kenneth')

Batista Bomb says:  
Who is this then??

_ManBearPig has just signed in._

Kennedy says:  
Someone. Who is using Ken as a hostage.

_ManBearPig has been added to the conversation._

Kennedy says:  
Hello Mr. Wight

Kennedy says:  
Just the person I wanted to see.

Batista Bomb says:  
WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KEN?!

ManBearPig says:  
Eh? Ken? What?

Kennedy says:  
I'm looking for the return of a certain CD. If I don't have it by tomorrow then I'll download it and force Ken to listen to it for 3 days.

ManBearPig says:  
You wouldn't dare.

Batista Bomb says:  
No! You couldn't be so cruel!

Kennedy says:  
Couldn't I?

_Kennedy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

Batista Bomb says:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

ManBearPig says:  
Chill out Dave, it's only Glen.

Batista Bomb says:  
Oh, alright, lol

ManBearPig says:  
I have fish jokes.

Batista Bomb says:  
Fish jokes? COOOOOOOOOOOOL!

ManBearPig says:  
What do you call a fish with no eyes?

Batista Bomb says:  
Uh...an eyeless fish??

ManBearPig says:  
A fsh

Batista Bomb says:  
o.o

ManBearPig says:  
...

Batista Bomb says:  
LMFAO!!

ManBearPig says:  
What do you call a fish with 3 eyes?

Batista Bomb says:  
Deformed?

ManBearPig says:  
A fiiish

ManBearPig says:  
hehe

Batista Bomb says:  
OoH!! I know a fish joke!!

Batista Bomb says:  
What do you call fish that sing at Christmas?

ManBearPig says:  
Coral singers

ManBearPig says:  
I know that one, lol!!

Batista Bomb says:  
DAMN!! How about: What do fish watch?

ManBearPig says:  
O.o;?

Batista Bomb says:  
The telefishon!

ManBearPig says:  
LOL!! What kind of tank isn't filled with soldiers?

Batista Bomb says:  
A Jell-o tank?

ManBearPig says:  
A fish tank

ManBearPig says:  
...A jell-o tank?

Batista Bomb says:  
_Shrug_ It could happen!!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina **(thanks honey!!)**, Mariana, X.Mayhem.X, Liz, Bianca, ****Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Kat, 68 stones from a broken heart and LindseyRedfield.**

**I'm still feeling a bit peeved about that person stealing my idea, but then I kind of realised that mine was better so I cheered up a bit, lol.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	39. Monkey Poop

**Monkey Poop**

**Jeffers says:**  
MVP got pooped on

**King of Karma says:**  
What?

**Jeffers says:**  
MVP got pooped on!!

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
Not much..

**King of Karma says:**  
By a bird?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
No, an orang-utan

**King of Karma says:**  
Er...are you being sarcastic?

**Jeffers says:**  
HE GOT POOPED ON BY A MONKEY!!

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
No and it wasn't a monkey, it was an orang-utan. A baby one.

**King of Karma says:**  
Lmao, how did you get pooped on by an mon..sorry, an orang-utan?

**Jeffers says:**  
We went to the zoo, and the zookeeper is a WWE fan

**Jeffers says:**  
And there were these baby orangutans and he let us hold them

**Jeffers says:**  
But the one that Al had climbed on his head and pooped down his back.

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**I'm pretty sure it's their way of saying they like you

**King of Karma says:**  
Riight

**Jeffers says:**  
I'm pretty sure it's their way of saying that they needed a poop

**King of Karma says:**  
Ookay..So apart from Al getting shit on, what else did you do?

**Jeffers says:**  
People kept hugging me :-D I got more hugs than Al!

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
Probably cause I had primate shit down my back

**Jeffers says:**  
I still got more hugs than you, even when you had to take your shirt off

**King of Karma says:**  
aw, poor Al

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
Thanks

**Jeffers says:**  
I think I might get a monkey to keep me company on the road

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
No you won't

**Jeffers says:**  
Yes I will

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
NO, I don't want to go out to the ring with monkey shit on me every night

**King of Karma says:**  
Lol

**Jeffers says:**  
But Al, I thought that it was their way of saying they liked you

**Jeffers says:**  
Wouldn't that show the crowd that you get along with monkeys?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:**  
No, it would show that you have a monkey that likes to shit on me.


	40. Happy Birthday Shawn!

**This chapter was supposed to be posted up on Tuesday, but as some of you know I was taken ill and was unable to post it up.**

**Happy Birthday Shawn!!**

King of Kings says:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

Shawny says:  
:D :D :D

Cena Ribena says:  
Happy birthday Shawn!!

Undie Taker says:  
Yeah! And many many more!!

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!!

Shawny says:  
:D!!

Y2Joker says:  
Who's birthday is it??

Shawny says:  
MINE!!

King of Kings says:  
You old'un :p

Cena Ribena says:  
Aww, he can't help as young as you

Shawny says:  
I'm 'mature'... I like to think that anyway :p

Shawny says:  
Glen, you gotta get to Paul's room, the party is gonna start soon

The Big Red Love Machine says:  
Right, right

_The Big Red Love Machine has left the conversation._

_The Big Red Love Machine may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

Y2Joker says:  
What party?

Shawny says:  
My surprise birthday party!!

King of Kings says:  
O.o

Cena Ribena says:  
How do you know about that??

Undie Taker says:  
Err...What surprise party?

King of Kings says:  
Don't know what you're talking about

Cena Ribena says:  
Shawn? Who's Shawn? Never heard of him..

Shawny says:  
Give it up!!

Shawny says:  
I'm dense, not stupid

King of Kings says:  
:(

Cena Ribena says:  
You ALWAYS find out!

King of Kings says:  
Does this mean we don't get to jump out from behind the chairs and go "SUUUURRRRRPPPRRISSSSSE!"

Undie Taker says:  
We can't do that anyway

Cena Ribena says:  
Don't you remember last year? Shawn was so frightened that he tripped backwards over a chair and almost cracked his head open

King of Kings says:  
OHHH yeah! I had a blue top on!

Cena Ribena says:  
Uhh...right

Shawny says:  
_Sings_ It's my birthday, I'll eat pie if I want to

Undie Taker says:  
I'm gonna go to Paul's room

Undie Taker says:  
Later

_Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

King of Kings says:  
Glen just arrived, I'm gonna go, Shawn, get up here in about half an hour

_King of Kings may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

Cena Ribena says:  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to Shawny  
Happy birthday to you!!

Shawny says:  
Yay!

Cena Ribena says:  
I'm gonna go get ready, see ya later

Shawny says:  
Meh too!! See ya at Paul's!!

_Cena Ribena may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

_Shawny may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

Y2Joker says:  
...Birthday?

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _LindseyRedfield, Tina, x.Mayhem.x, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Liz, Bianca, Mariana, annskieesofresh, Kat, Keito-san, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, TheRainbowhairredwarriorfan96 _**and**_ DeadendMephisto._ **You make an unwell girl real happy.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	41. Rhyming & Abbreviations

**Rhyming and Abbreviations **

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Quit it.

**The Glen Machine says:  
**?

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Eurgh! Goddamnit Glen! say what you mean!

**The Glen Machine says:  
**wtf?

**Big Bad Show says:  
**GLEN SAY A WORD NOT LETTERS OR SYMBOLS!

**The Glen Machine says:  
**y?

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Because it's really annoying!

**The Glen Machine says:  
**O...I mean, oh, sorry...

**Big Bad Show says:  
**It's alright

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Just don't do it

_Hurricane Helms has just signed in._

_Hurricane Helms has been added to the conversation._

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Hey Shane

**The Glen Machine says:  
**Heya Shane, what's up?

**Hurricane Helms says:  
**I have a feeling Randy has a crush on Elijah Wood

_Hurricane Helms has changed his/her name to Eagle Eye._

**The Glen Machine says:  
**Say what?

**Eagle Eye says:**  
Well, he was in my room, and we were watching 'The Faculty'

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Hm...Haven't I seen that before? Is it the one with Josh Harnett as that guy with the cool name and they're all snorting drugs

**Eagle Eye says:  
**Zeke, and yup - well, I said that Zeke was cool and Randy was all, nu-uh 'Zeke rhymes with geek!' and I was all like 'Yeah well Elijah rhymes with vagina!' and he got really huffy with me and stormed out

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Lmfao, Elijah vagina? Where'd you get that from?

**Eagle Eye says:  
**Top of my head, lol

**Eagle Eye says:  
**And Randy rhymes with sandy

**Big Bad Show says:  
**And Mick rhymes with tick and stick

**Eagle Eye says:  
**lmfao!! So it does

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Marella rhymes with umbrella

**Eagle Eye says:  
**Oh yeah, Mike (The Miz) rhymes with spike, pike, like, hike

**Eagle Eye says:  
**About everything

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Except oranges

**Eagle Eye says:  
**Huh?

**Big Bad Show says:  
**Mike doesn't rhyme with oranges

**Eagle Eye says:  
**Oh right.. O.o

**The Glen Machine says:  
**Does Elijah really rhyme with vagina?

**Eagle Eye says:  
**O.o


	42. Welcome Back

**Believe it or not I was extremely happy to see D-Lo Brown back on Raw, so here's a small chapter dedicated to the 'Real Deal'.**

**Welcome Back!**

D-Lo says:  
Shit the bed, how long has it been since I last spoke to you?

Marcus Henryus says:  
Too long

Edgy Edge says:  
Yeah, how odd that a computer virus would wipe out your internet and specifically delete MSN on your computer for FIVE YEARS!

Marcus Henryus says:  
Yeah, weird.

D-Lo says:  
As weird as a frog on a fur trampoline?

Marcus Henryus says:  
Weirder

D-Lo says:  
As weird as a bananahammock?

Marcus Henryus says:  
Weirder than that

D-Lo says:  
As weird as George Bush going on national TV and declaring the war in Iraq is over and that he was wrong?

Edgy Edge says:  
Now your just being surreal

Marcus Henryus says:  
As if THAT'S gonna happen

D-Lo says:  
So what have you guys been up to?

Edgy Edge says:  
OH OH! I've been to hospital FOUR TIMES in the last month!

D-Lo says:  
No kidding.. Why?

Edgy Edge says:  
I dunno... It's strangely all shoelace related

Marcus Henryus says:  
I've got something better than that

D-Lo says:  
Yeah?

Marcus Henryus says:  
God appeared in my banana skin

D-Lo says:  
...

Marcus Henryus says:  
Well, his name did anyway.

D-Lo says:  
... .. Oh.

* * *

Thanks to Tina and 68 stones from a broken heart for reviewing so quickly.

Loves Ya!

Angel  
xxx


	43. Sliding Mop Hidden Bucket Emergency Room

**I'm cursed, every time I get into the swing of writing again something comes up. This time my bloody laptop decided to be an arse. But now it has seen the laptop doctor and it's all better now... Although it did wipe everything off which I was majorly pissed at... Anyway let's get on with it.**

**Sliding Mop Hidden Bucket Emergency Room  
**

**D-Lo says:  
**I hear that Jericho, Adam, Shawn and Glen ended up in the emergency after the party... What happened?

**King of Kabooom says:**  
Chris and Adam decided that it would be funny to pretend to be janitors after downing a bottle of Jack Daniels between them...

**D-Lo says:**  
Err... Ok, so how did they end up in casualty?

**King of Kabooom says:**  
Well, you know how the floor in the Lobby was all marble and stuff?

**D-Lo says:**  
Yeah...

**King of Kabooom says:**  
The floor was slippery after the real janitor had just mopped it... Adam tripped over the bucket and it landed on his head... Now the bucket is bright red so I don't get what happened next.

**D-Lo says:**  
What happened next?

**King of Kaboom says:**  
Chris was sort of doing the moon walk, with a mop in his hand I might add. And then he just sort of did a pirouette in the air and bounced on his ass...

**D-Lo says:**  
?

**King of Kaboom says:**  
He fell over Adam who had the big red bucket on his head.

**D-Lo says:**  
Stupid ass!

**King of Kaboom says:**  
That's not the end of it... Shawny wanted to join in the fun so he pretended that Chris was mop and started to 'clean the floor' with him.

**D-Lo says:**  
And?

**King of Kaboom says:**  
The real janitor spotted them with his mop and bucket and marched over to all three of them, Shawny tried to run, but fell over and hit his head on the floor...

**D-Lo says:**  
So what does Glen have to do with all of this?

**King of Kaboom says:**  
He was wearing a really tight, red, sparkly jumpsuit, you know, like Neil Diamond did back in the days... His circulation was cut off...

**D-Lo says:**  
Did he have to go home naked again?

**King of Kaboom says:**  
Again?

**D-Lo says:**  
Do you remember _that _Christmas party when he dressed up as the Pokémon Ball and he nearly choked himself...

**King of Kaboom says:**  
When he tried to swallow the whole tomato?

**D-Lo says:**  
YES! He had to go to the emergency room and because the collar was too tight!

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Tina, Mariana, Kat, Rach, Liz, __Randy4ever, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, x.Mayhem.x, LindseyRedfield, ...(--'), ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, and TheRainbowhairredwarriorfan96._

**Wowness, I can't believe I've broken 300 reviews. Thank you all so much! And Mariana YOU ARE!!**

**Loves It!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	44. Questions and Mice

**Questions and Mice**

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Al?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**WHAT!?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I have a question

**Little Vontavious says:  
**o.o

**Little Vontavious says:  
**Shoot

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I wanted to ask you a question not blow your head off

**Little Vontavious says:  
**What's the damn question Glen?

**The big Red Love Machine says:  
**What does your name mean?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**It's my characters middle name...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**

Your name is 'Montel Little Vontavious Porter' ?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**OoH! Are you distantly related to Stuart Little?!

**Little Vontavious says:  
**Stuart Little?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**That mouse..You know...with the Michael .J. Fox voice...and the little red car?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**_Looks blank_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**He wears blue jeans?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**Oooh! Him! No, 'Little' is not part of my name.

_Undie Taker has been added to the conversation._

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Sniggers Does is describe something else then?

**Undie Taker says:  
**What what?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**shut the fuck up Glen!

**Undie Taker says:  
**What what?

**The Big Red Love Maching says:  
**Well does it?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**No. It doesn't. FYI, I have a very large..

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**What?

**Little Vontavious says:  
**Never mind..

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I already know, Jeffers told me

**Little Vontavious says:  
**How does..never mind...I don't want to know

**Undie Taker says:  
**What what?

_Little Vontavious may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_

**Undie Taker says:  
**Can someone tell me what's going on here?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oh, nothing, we were just talking about how Al's MSN name tells you his middle name, and the fact that he has a very large shoe-size

* * *

**Thanks to my ever so quick reviewers:** _Mariana, Kat, Lindsey and Randy4ever_

**I shall be back in the morning (because it's like 1:45 am right now) with more fun and frolics from the WWE Superstars... I bet I have another dream about a certain Y2J reading this, it happened last time I was writing late at night... Or I'll have visions of Kane dancing about in a red jumpsuit singing **_**Sweet Caroline **_**to me. I'm rambling now so I'm going to go and get some shut eye.**

Loves Ya!

Angel  
xxx


	45. He Had a Rhinoceros on His Back

_**Grumbles **_**I cannot believe how completely crap my laptop is! Everything was working fine then I switched it off and no bloody icons or start bar would come up. But I have called the wonderful people at PC World and they've talked me through it so now I'm back.**

**Mariana knows this already, but I have ignited my candle for Kane again. I knew that it would happen, so Dark Kaneanite this one is dedicated to both you and I. Enjoy. Also, thanks to Kat for adding me on MySpace.**

* * *

**He Had a Rhinoceros on His Back**

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I had a dream...

**Undie Taker says:**  
Is this the lesser known 'I _had _a dream' speech?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
No. I actually had a dream.

**Undie Taker says:**  
And you want to talk about it, right?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Well yeah, it was quite funny actually.

**Undie Taker says:**  
Go on then...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Well I had bought a shop...

**Undie Taker says:**  
You... Carry on

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
And for some reason I was a woman and I was pregnant.

**Undie Taker says:**  
You need to see a psychiatrist.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Anyway. I was up at the window painting and then the dude that lived above the shop came down the stairs.

**Undie Taker says:**  
Let me guess... He made sweet love to you?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
NO! He had a Rhinoceros on his back... He said "He finds it hard to get down the stairs, so I have to carry him."

**Undie Taker says:**  
O...K

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Then another man came out of no where and said "He must smoke Woodbines, they make you stronger."

**Undie Taker says:**  
You're a strange man, Glen.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Tina, Mariana, Kat, Lindsey_( Little Vontavious because the V in MVP is Vontavious_), Liz, Randy4ever, x.Mayhem.x, 68 stones from a broken heart and Dark Kaneanite_

**Loves it!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	46. Irritation Meters

**Irritation Meters**

**D-Lo says:**  
Okay Chris , you think your soooo tough I dare you to raise Mark's irritation meter up to 1000!

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Your on!

_Undie Taker has just signed in._

_Undie Taker has been added to the conversation._

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Hi Mark!

**Undie Taker (Irritation meter: 0) says:**  
Lo Chris, Lo D

_D-Lo may not reply as his/her status is set to busy._

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Wanna hear my soooong?

**Undie Taker (Irritation meter: 0) says:**  
_Shrug_ sure

**Y2Jumper says:**  
ABCDEFG  
Marky is a bumble bee  
When he's standing next to Bob  
Mark looks like a big fat blob

**Y2Jumper says:**  
What you think??

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 10) says:**  
Er..great

**Y2Jumper says:**  
I was thinking we could use it as your new theme

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 12) says:**  
Er...maybe

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Remember last summer?

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 10) says:**  
?

**Y2Jumper says:**  
I know what you did last summer

**Y2Jumper says:**  
We all were hanging out

**Y2Jumper says:**  
and you kept whining and whining

**Y2Jumper says:**  
AND THAT'S WHEN YOU HIJACKED THE TRUCK!

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 150) says:**  
I did not!!

**D-Lo busy says:**  
Truck?

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Mark hijacked the L'Oreal truck cause he ran out of hairdye

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 500) says:**  
I did NOT!

**Y2Jumper says:  
**Did too! Did too! Did too! Stinky poo!

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 650) says:**  
Grrr!

**Y2Jumper says:**  
You know your hair smells like cheese

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 660) says:**  
...

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Remember when you lost your mojo?

**Y2Jumper says:**  
You're a really silly mofo for losing your mojo

**Y2Jumper says:**  
Silly silly

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 990) says:**  
GRR! CHRIS!

**Y2Jumper says:**  
MARK YOU ARE A CHUNKY MONKEY!

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 999) says:**  
What?!

**Y2Jumper says:**  
So...close...

**D-Lo says:**  
Don't worry Mark. You shouldn't believe anything Chris says

**Undie Taker (irritation meter: 10) says:**  
You're right D, I'm calm

**Y2Jumper says:**  
WHAT?!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Princess Elise 01, Tina_ (I hope your foot gets better honey!!), _Liz, Jeff and Jerichos girl, Ashley, Lindsey_ (I just used 'little' so that I could use the Stuart Little gag :-P), _68 stones from a broken heart _(Khali is enough to scare anyone, lol), _Randy4ever _(you're awesome too!), _Mariana, Kat_ **and** _Dark Kaneanite_ (I can't wait to watch that!).

**I'm really sorry about the long wait for this, I've been concentrating on Time To Play. Next chapter will be up in about and hour, I'm just tweaking it a bit.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	47. It's All Emo

**I'm getting sick and tired of the press talking crap about Emo all the time, so I decided to take their views and write a chapter on it. I admit that some of it seems like I'm taking the piss out of Emo, but I'm not. I hope none of you come hunting me down. **

**I've also just read that Ant and Dec are trying to crack America... I think I'm a little behind the times, lol.**

**It's all Emo**

**Jericho says:  
**Holerr

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Hey hey

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**How goes it?

**Jericho says:  
**It goes rather well thankies How be you?

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Meh

**Jericho says:  
**What's up?

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Nothing really. Just emo crap, lol

**Jericho says:  
**Aww _emo hug_

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmao, a hug with razorblades?

**Jericho says:  
**Yeah! .. Oh wow that'd be like hugging Edward Scissorhands

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with my fringe O.o

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my sister's jeans

**Jericho says:  
**Haha, I hugged you with my 4 belts that I wear around my ass

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my terrible poetry that reads like it was written by a dog

**Jericho says:  
**Lmfao!

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with my acoustic guitar... In the rain

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lol

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my Converse manufactured by Nike and my leather jacket whilst bitching and moaning about large corporations using sweatshops and animal welfare

**Jericho says:  
**Damn, that's just what I was gonna say, lmfao

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmao

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with my new political knowledge that I got from Green Day

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao, I like that one best so far

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with the cigarette I smoke to be non-conformist because my rich-ass parents told me that I shouldn't

**Jericho says:  
**Lmao!!

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with my MySpace O.o

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao!

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with Gerard Way

**Jericho says:  
**Arghhh!! I hugged you with that ginger guy from Fall Out Boy AND the guy from Panic At The Disco's top hat whilst listening to Simple Plan and nodding my head in agreement to their lyrics

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao!!

**Kane On A Stick says:**  
I hugged you with eyeliner in the middle of a show where I did not move once and crumpled like paper in the mosh pit after one of my tacky piercings got tugged a little bit and I lost my heartogram earring

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**We're good at this. We should have a tv show.

**Jericho says:  
**We should, lol, as well as a band

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lol

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**We would make a good team. Like Ant and Dec, but hardXcore!

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with my journal that I leave lying open on my bed so that when my mom or dad happen to spot it I can yell at them for not giving me privacy and ruining my life

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**LMFAO

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Oh, that one makes me happy in my pants

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with the Porsche they bought me to make up for NOT UNDERSTANDING ME ARGGHH!

**Jericho says:  
**Lmfao XD

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with the music and clothes I listen to and wear that are exactly identical to what my friends listen to and wear because I am an individual

**Jericho says:  
**LMAO!!

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with my Green Day CD's that I don't listen to anymore because they're like, sooooo mainstream now

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**LMFAO!! Best one yet!

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my MCR lyrics, cos they are like, SO deep and clever! I'm not okay!

**Jericho says:  
**No way, i'm not o-fucking-kay either, we're soooooo individual

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I know!

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**We can forget about the dirty looks, and the photographs your boyfriend took.

**Jericho says:  
**LMFAO!!

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I'm gonna kill myself for knowing the lyrics to that song, lol.

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my fake band hoodies from Camden Market because Hot Topic doesn't understand me enough

**Jericho says:  
**I love fake Camden Market band hoodies

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Me too, actually... Not that I can find a place that sell XXXL sizes

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my Vans, cos like EVERYONE wears Converse now, they're so mainstream

**Jericho says:  
**_Looks at shoes_

**Jericho says:  
**HA, I have Vans on

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with the guy that I kissed cos I'm heterosexual

**Jericho says:  
**I hugged you with all the pictures I took of myself with my thick rimmed glasses on that I don't actually need

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**Lmfao

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with my black and pink, black and pink, black and pink, black and pink, black and pink clothes because colours are for conformists

**Jericho says:  
**LMAO!!

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I'm running out now, lol

**Jericho says:  
**Same here lol

**Kane On A Stick says:  
**I hugged you with the hair that, after rolling out of bed each morning, I spend forty minutes getting it to look like I just rolled out of bed

**Jericho says:  
**I give up lol

**Jericho says:  
**I'm all emo'd out

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Jeff and Jerichos girl, Randy4ever, Kat, Tina, Lindsey, Dark Kaneanite _**and**_ Mariana._

**Just a little bit of info for ya... I'm actually a big fan of all the bands that I mentioned in this chapter. So once again, please don't hate me, it's only meant to be taking the piss out of what the press has been writing.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	48. Empathy Pains and Random Farm Birds

**I'm so happy that I didn't receive any death threats!**

**Empathy Pains and Random Farm Birds**

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
My ass hurts

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.o

**Undie Taker says:  
**What?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I said my ass hurts

**Undie Taker says:  
**Uhm, Glen? Why does your ass hurt?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Empathy pains

**Undie Taker says:  
**Empathy pains?

**Undie Taker says:  
**How the fuck do you get empathy pains in your ass?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**'Cause I read this story about this guy who shoved an egg up his butt and it made me feel empathy for his ass.

**Undie Taker says:  
**You READ something?

**Undie Taker says:**  
How odd.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No...what's odd is that someone shoved an egg up their butt

**Undie Taker says:  
**Seriously?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**_nods_

**Undie Taker says:  
**Why?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
I dunno

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Maybe he wanted to be a chicken?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Why would you wanna be a chicken?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Why else would you shove an egg up your ass?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Maybe he wasn't getting any?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
I think he had a girlfriend

**Undie Taker says:**  
Maybe she wasn't giving him any?

**Undie Taker says:**  
He could've wanted to be a turkey?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Turkeys are scary

**Undie Taker says:**  
Gobble gobble gobble

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Ducks are better

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Quack Quack

**Undie Taker says:**  
Or cockerels - Cockadoodledoo!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
o.o

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
lol. Vince loves cocks XD

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.o

* * *

**Thanks to my Reviewers: **_ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Tina, Jeff and Jerichos girl, Randy4ever, Miss Meggie, Hanson's Hot, Kat, Dark Kaneanite, of wonderlands and alices_ **and**_ Lindsey_.

**I'm feeling in the mood for writing today, so expect a few more chapters as the day goes by.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx****  
**


	49. Shawn's Socks and Paul's Weirdness

**Shawn's Socks and Paul's Weirdness**

**Shawny Horny says:**  
I'm cold :-(

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
How can you be cold? It's boiling!!

**Shawny Horny says:**  
Well, I lost my socks

**Shawny Horny says:**  
So therefore I'm cold

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Uhm...Why don't you just put some others on?

**Shawny Horny says:**  
What?

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
A different pair of socks?

**Shawny Horny says:**  
Is that even humanly possible?

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
...

**Shawny Horny says:**  
Jeez...How many do you have?

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Loads O.o

**Shawny Horny says:**  
Well, s_omeone_ has a fetish.

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Wha?!

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Are you seriously telling me you only have 1 pair of socks?

**Shawny Horny says:**  
I have more than 1 pair, I just lost them

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
All of them?

**Shawny Horny says:**  
Yup

**Shawny Horny says:**  
Can't find any of them

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Shawn, are you sure you're in the right room?

**Shawny Horny says:**  
I _know_ where my room is Paul

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
but are you _in_ it?

_Shawny Horny may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
I'll take that as a no then

_Kingston has just signed in._

**Kingston says:**  
Hey Paul

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Hey

**Kingston says:**  
Brrr...It's cold around here

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Let me guess, you lost your socks?

**Kingston says:**  
Wtf? What has that got to do with anything?

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Well, did you?

**Kingston says:**  
I'm not sticking around here if you're gonna be weird

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
It was just something Shawn said

**Kingston says:**  
Nope, don't wanna hear it. You're weird Paul.

_Kingston may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Humongously Handsome Hunter says:**  
Oh, _I'M_ the weird one around here?!

* * *

**Thanks to my sexy reviewers:** _Tina, Kat, Miss Meggie_ (well acually... ;-D), _Jeff and Jerichos girl_ **and** _Dark Kaneanite_

Loves ya

Angel  
xxx


	50. Where's Ken?

**Where's Ken**

_Mr. Kennedy... Kennedy may not reply as his/her status is set to away._

_Glamarella has just signed in._

_Glamarella has been added to the conversation._

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
Hey Beth ... err Santino...

**Glamarella says:**  
It's Beth and hi ya D... Lo Ken

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
Ken's not there

**Glamarella says:  
**?

**Glamarella says:  
**But it says he's in the convo

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
I know, but he's not actually there

**Glamarella says:**  
So where's Ken?

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
I dunno

**Glamarella says:  
**Uhmmmmm... okay? Brb

_Glamarella may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

_Razor Sharp EDGE has just signed in._

_Razor Sharp EDGE has been added to the conversation._

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:  
**Have you seen Ken?

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Oh there he is

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
No, he's not there

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:  
**Hmm? Where's Ken then?

**D'Lo Yo says:  
**Lol

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
Beth just asked me that

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
So where's Ken?

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
I don't know!!

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Calm down, jeez.

_Razor Sharp EDGE has left the conversation._

_Undie Taker has just signed in._

_Undie Taker has been added to the conversation._

**D'Lo Yo says:  
**Hey

**Undie Taker says:  
**Hey

**D'Lo Yo says:**  
Don't say 'Hey Ken', okay?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Why?

**D'Lo Yo says:  
**Because he's not there, and Beth and Adam have both asked me where Ken is and it was getting annoying

**Undie Taker says:**  
Why? Where's Ken?

**D'Lo Yo says:  
**ARGH!

_D'Lo Yo may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Undie Taker says:  
**Hmm... I wonder what his problem is

**Mr. Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**What?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Dunno, he got all freaked out when I asked where you were

**Mr. Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**Why? Where was I supposed to be?


	51. New Obsessions and Virtual Bots

**New Obsessions and Virtual Bots**

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I need a new obsession.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Can I help you find one?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Sure

**Undie Taker says:  
**Okay... Well, what about something good for a change, like err...Red Hot Chilli Peppers?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Nah, I don't like spicy food

**Undie Taker says:**  
O.O

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Ooh, I know, how about '5ive?' I think that their songs are pretty good

**Undie Taker says:**  
You've got to be kidding me?

_The Big Red Love Machine has changed his/her name to Slam Dunk Da Kane._

**Undie Taker says:  
**You're not kidding me. o.o

_Slam Dunk Da Kane may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Undie Taker says:  
**Oh.. I can't wait for our flight. The long journey is going to be so much fun with Glen around.

**Kennedy says:**  
Stop talking to yourself.

**Undie Taker says:  
**WHAT THE HELL!?

**Kennedy says:  
**Stop talking to yourself.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Ken?!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Jeez!! You nearly gave me a cybertastic heart attack!! Where'd you come from?!

**Kennedy says:**  
Hi, my name is Kennedy.

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.o What?

**Kennedy says:**  
Hi, my name is Ken.

**Undie Taker says:  
**I gathered.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Why are you being all weird?

**Kennedy says:  
**Please explain your meaning.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Err... Why. You. Be. Weird?

**Kennedy says:  
**Hi, my name is Ken.

**Undie Taker says:  
**STOP BEING RETARDED!

**Kennedy says:  
**Please do not shout. I am very delicate.

**Undie Taker says:  
**What the helll!?

_Slam Dunk Da Kane has just signed in._

**Slam Dunk Da Kane says:  
**Whoops, forgot to take my virtual bot offline.

_Kennedy is offline._

**Undie Taker says:  
**Virtual bot..?

**Slam Dunk Da Kane says:**  
Me and Jericho made virtual bot friends, lol.

_Slam Dunk Da Kane may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Undie Taker says:**  
Why does Glen have a bot called Kennedy? That's very creepy.

**Marcus Henryus says:  
**Stop talking to yourself.

**Undie Taker says:**  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

_Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Marcus Henryus says:  
**O.o .. Geez.. What's up with him?

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:** _Dark Kaneanite, Miss Meggie, Mariana, Randy4ever, x.Mayhem.x_ (he got lost in the closet ;-D) **and** _Lindsey._

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	52. Chris Jericho's Apocalyptic Future

**So here we are again, I'm back from my little hiatus. I was ill and on top of that I was having problems with my boyfriend and, just like Shawn Michaels did back in the day, I lost my smile. However, I have now found that smile (it was loitering under my bed) and it's plastered on my face again.**

**I've been working on this chapter for a few days, erasing things that would offend people and stuff like that. I just hope that it will not offend, so for good measure I've included stuff about jolly ol' Britain (my home country) to even out the bad bits. Although I would like to apologise to the people of Norfolk.**

**Some of you may realise that I've used quotes from the panel show Mock the Week**

* * *

**Chris Jericho's Apocalyptic Future & 24 Percent**

_**Jericho has been added to the conversation**_

**Jericho says:  
**Sorry about that... What are we playing?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**If This Is the Answer, What Is the Question?

**Jericho says:  
**Whoo!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**The category is Science and the answer is: 2025. What is the question?

**Burchill says:  
**Is it; When will the stadium for the 2012 Olympics be ready?

**Twizzle Tista says:  
**Is it; What is my pin number?

**Burchill says:  
**Or is it; How many times is the word 'umbrella' repeated in that bloody song?!

**Jericho says:  
**What year will cities gain sentience and raise themselves on hydraulic legs to begin the long battle for resources?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Is there any vision in the future which involves living in peace and harmony in your world, Chris?

**Jericho says:  
**Oh if it hasn't escaped your notice... WE'RE LIVING ON A DYING FUCKING PLANET, Glen!

**Jericho says:  
**It's not just me!

**Jeffers says:  
**What do you mean it's not just you?

**Twizzle Tista says:  
**It's something to do with the year... Isn't it?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**_sighs _Well yes... It has something to do with the year.

**Jericho says:  
**Is it anything to do with cities on hydraulic legs?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**No, it has nothing to do with cities on hydraulic legs.

**Burchill says:  
**Are you sure?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**No... No with the cities on hydraulic legs!

**Jericho says:  
**Is it; In what year will I be able to book a scuba diving tour of Holland?

**Jeffers says:  
**That's assuming that it hasn't risen up on legs and pissed off :-D

**Jericho says:  
**Holland's not a city :-p

**Kinky Kane says:  
**In 2025 it'll be the only country left in mainland Europia if Chris has his way. I'll give you a clue... There's nothing apocalyptic about it whatsoever!

**Jeffers says:  
**I think I know it!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**You do?

**Jeffers says:  
**I think I maybe dumb enough to know the answer

**Jeffers says:  
**Is it something to do with hydrau... Is it something to do with the Russians launching a moon mission... A mere 66 years after the Americans did it. They're going to land a man on the moon.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Absolutely CORRECT!

**Jeffers says:  
**Yay!!

**Jericho says:  
**Way to go Jeff!! One more before I go.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**The category is Health and the answer is: 24 Percent. What is the question?

_**Katie Lea has just signed in**_

_**Katie Lea has been added to the conversation**_

**Katie Lea says:  
**What's up?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**If This Is the Answer, What Is the Question?

**Katie Lea says:  
**Nifty... What's the answer?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**24 Percent

**Katie Lea says:  
**Is it; In an NHS hospital what are the chances of having the wrong leg amputated?

**Burchill says:  
**England players always claim to give 110 Percent on the pitch... How much do they actually give?

**Twizzle Tista says:  
**How many car journeys does George Michael actually complete?

**Burchill says:  
**Is it the percentage of Norfolk that have married OUTSIDE of their families?

**Twizzle Tista says:  
**Is it the percentage of Americans that can find Iraq on a map... of Iraq?

**Jericho says:  
**What is the proportion of my penis that is medically safe for a woman to accommodate?

**Katie Lea says:  
**How much of what Chris just said is bullshit?

**Jericho says:  
**If it was only 24 percent that was bullshit, I'd still be doing pretty well!

**Jeffers says:  
**I'd love for Glen to say that that was the right answer!

**Burchill says:  
**I know! I know! I know!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Thank the lord!

**Burchill says:  
**What percentage of people in Great Britain are obese?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Well done!!

**Burchill says:  
**Cool!

**Jericho says:  
**Well I'm crap at this... I'll see you later!

_**Jericho may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

* * *

**Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers: **_68 stones from a broken heart, Miss Meggie, Randy4ever, Jeffs-Chica-4-evaes, Bianca, Tina, Dark Kaneanite, CenaFan1395, Brina, Sadie, sliced-bread-no2, Princess Elise 01, dj-ssdd, Kat, Lindsey, Vegella_ **and** _asagisohma_

**I didn't expect so many of you to review. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much.**

**Loves you all!!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	53. Happy Birthday Jeff & Barbarella

**Just for **_68 stones from a broken heart_**, I have revived Scary Rabid Fan Girl. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Jeff Hardy, seeing as it was his birthday last week.**

**Thank **_68 stones from a broken heart _**for saving you from Regal's foul mouthed rant about the British economy and our crap Prime Minister Gordon Brown.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Jeff & Barbarella**

**Meffers says:  
**Happy birthday little bro!

**Jeffers says:  
**:-D Thankies!! –glomps-

**Jeffers says:  
**Where's my present?!

**Meffers says:  
**Dude, you'll have to wait until your party!

_**Kinky Kane has just signed in**_

_**Kinky Kane has just been added to the conversation**_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**WE'RE ALL DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED

**Jeffers says:  
**O.o

**Meffers says:  
**O.O

**Meffers says:  
**Why are we all doomed, Glen?

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**AHHHHHH!! HARDY BOYS!!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**That is WHY we are all DOOMED!

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEFF!!1!!one

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**OMG OMG OMG KANE I LURVEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOU!!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Kinky Kane may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Jeffers says:  
**Thanks a lot you big red pile of...

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**Coat hangers?

**Meffers says:  
**What?

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Matt Hardy is talking to me!! AHHHHHHHH dances

**Meffers says:  
**Err... Who are you?

_**Jeffers may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**OMG OMG OMG!! LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU MATTT!!

_**Jeritron has just signed in**_

_**Jeritron has just been added to the conversation**_

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**OMG CHRISSSSSSSS!

**Jeritron says:  
**Oh no... Not you again... I thought we all blocked you?

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**You did... But there you go shrugs

**Jeritron says:  
**Eek... Scary

**Meffer says:  
**So what is your name?

**JimmyChooShooze  
**Barbarella

**Jeritron says:  
**You are joking... right?

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**No... O.o

**Meffers says:  
**So your real name is Barbarella?

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**Yes...

**Jeritron says:  
**She seems to have gone less fan-girl-ish

**Jeritron says:  
**How are you Barbarella?

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**OMG OMG OMG CHRIS JERICHO JUST SAID MY NAME!!

**JimmyChooShooze says:  
**OMG OMG OMG Your so fit Chris, I love you, and Matt, I love you to... omg, can I come to Jeff's birthday party? I'll be good I promise!! Omg, you're all so fit...

**Jeritron says:  
**O.o oh... Maybe not...

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:**_ Tina, __Hanson's Hot, Taker-took-my-Toys _(I LURVE your screen name!!)_, x-prettybows-x, dj-ssdd_ (there will be more of that in the next chapter XD), _RKO.I.F, Rach, PunksxXxGirl, Miss Meggie, CenaFan1395, Dark Kaneanite_ (I'm in the middle of reading your updates... Gotta say that I love your fics!), _68 stones from a broken heart_ (hope you enjoyed Barbarella, lol) **and** _Lindsey_

**Wow, over 400 reviews! **

**LOVES YOU ALL!!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	54. Barney, Bukkake & Glomping

**Well done to Chris Jericho for winning the Raw Scramble match and becoming World Heavyweight Champion. I'm extremely proud of him... I thought JBL would have won O.o**

**Also congrats to Trips for retaining his title (thank GOD Kendrick didn't win), and of course Matt Hardy for becoming ECW Champion.**

**Barney, Bukkake & Glomping**

**VKM says:**  
Paul, you're crazy!

**Trip on my Radio says:**  
Aw, come on Vince, I think it'd be a good idea

**VKM says:  
**No. No! And don't forget, NO!

**Trip on my Radio says:  
**Why not!?

**VKM says:  
**Because it's a stupid idea!

**VKM says:**  
I am not having Barney the dinosaur in the next Rumble match!

**Trip on my Radio says:**  
But it'd be cliché!

**VKM says:**  
How would it?

**Trip on my Radio says:**  
Uh...Cause he's purple and we're not?

**VKM says:**  
O.O

**VKM says:**  
Shut up Paul. The answer is no.

_**Trip on my Radio may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**_

_**Jeritron has just signed in.**_

_**VKM may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Jeritron says:**  
Hmmm

_**Kinky Kane has just signed in**_

**Jeritron says:**  
Be warned, Glen, Adam found out the meaning of the word glomp

**Kinky Kane says:**  
I thought he already knew? O.o He kept saying it to me the other day...

**Jeritron says:**  
Yeah, but he didn't know what it meant then, he just thought it was a cool word

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Oh...What does it mean again?

**Jeritron says:**  
It's when you run up to someone without them realising and dive on them..and hug them - but it doesn't count if they see you coming

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Ick.

**Kinky Kane says:**  
He's not trying out his new found knowledge personally is he?

**Jeritron says:**  
Would I be warning you if he wasn't?

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Ick.

**Kinky Kane says:**  
How did he find out?

**Jeritron says:**  
Oh, cause we were looking online for funny words, like bukkake, that's a funny word, and when we looked for glomp the meaning came up too.

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Um...Didn't the meaning for bukkake come up to?

**Jeritron says:**  
Nah, to see it you had to be over 18 and enter your credit card number, so I didn't bother

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Do you know what bukkake is?

**Jeritron says:**  
No, it's just a funny word

**Kinky Kane says:**  
You might not wanna say it to anyone else, it's rude.

**Jeritron says:**  
Wha? What does it mean?

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Um...it's means 100 guys jerking off to 1 girl...O.o

**Jeritron says:**  
O.O

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Lmfao. Exactly.

**Jeritron says:**  
Ohhhhh

**Jeritron says:**  
That's why people were giving me and Adam weird looks when we were shouting it in town earlier

**Kinky Kane says:**  
O.o

* * *

**Thank you to all of my reviewers: **_68 stones from a broken heart_ (Barbarella will be back in a few chapters time XD_), Miss Meggie, Tina, Dark Kaneanite, CMPunksxXxGirl, RKO.I.F, dj-ssdd, CenaFan1395, Taker-took-my-Toys, Kat_ **and** _Edward's Josie Black_.

**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, it was very hectic for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Love ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	55. Tiredness and Hyperactive Guinea Pigs

**Tiredness and Hyperactive Guinea Pigs**

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I'm really tired

**Triples says:  
**Yeah, I know what you mean

**Triples says:  
**I wonder if Shawn is tired

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Doubt it, he's in Australia right? It's like, morning there

**Triples says:  
**Ooh, that's weird

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah, he told me about the time difference when I called him yesterday, turns out it was the middle of the night for him

**Triples says:  
**Lol!

_**Jeritron has just signed in**_

_**Jeritron has just been added into the conversation. **_

**Triples says:  
**Hey Chris

**Kinky Kane says:  
**What was with that weird phone call?

**Triples says:  
**What?

**Jeritron says:  
**It's not fair!

**Triples says:  
**What?

**Jeritron says:  
**Everyone thinks me and Adam make a good couple and should be fucking each other!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**O.o

**Kinky Kane says:  
**O...k

**Triples says:  
**Why is that not fair?

**Jeritron says:**'  
Cause if EVERYONE thinks it then we MUST be doing it. But we're not!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**And that's a bad thing?

**Triples says:  
**It's like Mark

**Jeritron says:  
**o.o

**Kinky Kane says:  
**?

**Triples says:  
**You didn't let me finish, it's like Mark...with cheese

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Ah.

**Jeritron says:  
**That IS bad

**Kinky Kane says:  
**It's like giving sugar to a hyperactive guinea pig

**Jeritron says:  
**o.o

**Triples says:  
**A hyperactive guinea pig?

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers: _Tina, CMPunksxXxGirl, R.K.O.I.F, x.Monster.x, Edward's Josie Black (thanks for ALL of your reviews... Keep 'em coming! :-D) and mcxhardyxgirl_

Loves ya!

Angel  
xxx


	56. Teddy, Rabid Fan Girl & Paramore

**Big thanks to Tina for giving me this idea :-D. **

**Teddy, Rabid Fan Girl & Paramore**

**Teddykins says:  
**_sings _NOTHING COMPARES TO, A QUIET EVENING ALONE

**Undie Taker says:**  
_Rubs head_

**Teddykins says:**  
JUST THE ONE TWO I WAS JUST COUNTING ON

**Undie Taker says:**  
Teddy?

**Teddykins says:**  
THAT NEVER HAPPENS, I GUESS I'M DREAMING AGAIN, LET'S BE MORE THAN... This

**Undie Taker says:**  
TEDDY!

**Teddykins says:**  
huh?

**Undie Taker says:**  
STOP SINGING!! AHHHHHHHHH!!

**Barbarella says:**  
I enjoyed it...

**Undie Taker says:**  
Oh no...

**Barbarella says:**  
Keep going Ted!

**Teddykins says:**  
O.o Who are you?

**Barbarella says:**  
lol, Barbarella!

**Teddykins says:**  
Do I know you?

**Barbarella says:**  
No... But you can if you want...

**Undie Taker says:**  
Dear lord!

**Teddykins says:**  
Err... ok...

**Undie Taker says:**  
You should NOT have said that.

_**Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Barbarella says:**  
OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! TEDDY I LOVE I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!! kiss

**Teddykins says:**  
Err...

**Barbarella says:**  
AHHHHH!! I LOVE YOU!! Do you and Cody share a room? Maybe I can come over and we can play Twister or something??

**Teddykins says:**  
Twister?

**Barbarella says:**  
I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE THAT!! I LOVE YOU LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!!

**Barbarella says:**  
Darn it I have to go. BYEEEEEE! LOVE YOU!!

_**Barbarella may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**_

**Teddykins says:**  
Err... _sings _WHOA!! I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG BUT I'VE GOT MY VERY OWN STALKER NOW!! Dear God _sighs_

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_CMPunksxXxGirl, x.Monster.x, dj-ssdd, Keito-san, Tina, CenaFan1395, Miss Meggie, Brina, RKO.I.F., Mariana, Dark Kaneanite_ (Your sister's sooooo fecking lucky!!), _mcxhardyxgirl, Lindsey_ (I may have exaggerated with a hundred guys, but that's pretty much what it is, lol), _68 stones from a broken heart_ (well, it depends... would you like to see a naked Mark running around?... because I know I would), _Kat,_ **and of course** Edward's Josie Black **who reviewed EVERY chapter all in one go!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	57. Unlikely Things

**As I forget to put it in the last chapter the songs were Crushcrushcrush and a modified version Misery Business by Paramore.**

**In this chapter Kane is scoring the others on how good their jokes are about each of the different categories that he comes up with. It's quite random as I'm in taht sort of mood.**

* * *

**Unlikely Things...**

**Vlad the Lad says:  
**Mind of I join?

**Ashley says:**  
Course not. Chris is in the lead, though.

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
No problem :-D

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
OMG! You're a meany...

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
O.o WHO ARE YOU?!

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Duh! She's Barbarella...

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
Who?

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Me of course! Lol! Vladimir your sooooooo silly!

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
I don't know anyone called Barbarella...

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Well... You do now.

**Ashley says:**  
Vlad... Barbarella is a Rabid Fan Girl that we can't get rid of... We've all accepted her, surprisingly.

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
Oh right... Hi Barbarella

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
OMG!! VLADIMIR KOZLOV JUST SAID MY NAME!!11!! OMG!!

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Well... yeah... anyway... Another round?

**Jerichoness says:**  
Yussells

**Ashley says:**  
Yussells?

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Ok... :-D

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Unlikely lines from the Bible

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy!

**Jerichoness says:**  
_falls over laughing _HAHAHAHAHAHA Brilliant!!

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
And God said "LET THERE BE LIGHT... Sponsored by Powergen"

**Jerichoness says:**  
And Mary said she was with child, so Joseph went off and joined Fathers for Justice...

**Ashley says:**  
And on the 8th day God created a magical talking leopard and forgot all about us...

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
LMAO!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
And it rained for 40 days and 40 nights but still Thames Water had a hose pipe ban...

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Well... It has to be Barbarella!!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
YAY!! I WON!! I LOVE YOU KANE!!

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Now you've been good so far, don't start...

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Sowwy

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Good!

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Now... Unlikely lines you wouldn't hear in a SciFi movie...

**Jerichoness says:**  
We've discovered an alien queen and she laid enough eggs to take over the galaxy... This writing on the wall it says "Paris Hilton"

**Ashley says:**  
Lol!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
I am C3PO... this is my cousin WD40

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
Alright Chewy? You look different after that back, sack and crack wax :-p

**Ashley says:**  
Ouch!

**Jerichoness says:**  
My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is my brother Obi Careful, my sister O-behave and my dog Obi a sport.

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
Use the force Luke, I've ran out of lubricant

**Ashley says:**  
The androids are going berserk Captain! Let's try switching them off and then on again!

**Jerichoness says:**  
Stardate 2171.6 Captains log: Still won't flush, I'll try again later.

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
LMAO!! I LOVE TOILET HUMOUR!!

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
Vader! You look like a big, black dildo!

**Barbarella says:**  
Captain, I've been firing this laser at this alien but all I've managed to do is improve it's eyesight and give it a Brazilian.

**Jerichoness says:**  
:-p

**Jerichoness says:**  
It's not easy being a Vulcan, Captain. Due to my death grip... I can't masturbate.

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
LOL!!

**Ashley says:**  
_cough coughcoughcough coughcoughcoughcough phlemcough _Wow! I've had that hairball in there for YEARS!

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
I need to break into the Death Star's computer system... Who knows Darth Maul's mother's maiden name?

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Vladimir wins because of the Vader/Dildo comment :-P

**Kinky Kane says:**  
...So that means, with Chris on 4, Barbarella on 2 Vlad on 1 and Ash on 0... Chris, you won the whole game!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Yay!! _Dances _Well done Chris!

**Jerichoness says:**  
Whoooo!

_**Triples has signed on**_

_**Triples has been added to the conversation**_

**Triples says:**  
GUY!!

**Jerichoness says:**  
What?

**Triples says:**  
Jeff just stuck celery up MVP's nose!!

_**Triples may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
You know... You guys are completely weird... BUT I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!!

**Kinky Kane says:**  
WTF! Celery... Nose

**Jerichoness says:**  
Wow! Alvin must have a pretty big nose to have celery shoved up there!

**Ashley says:**  
lol! Well I'll leave you guys. See ya. Bye Barbarella!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :-D

_**Ashley may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Vlad the Lad says:**  
I'm gonna go and check this out!

**Jerichoness says:**  
Me too!

_**Vlad the Lad may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Jerichoness may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Soooo...

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Well... Let me know how MVP is... I have to go and do my English homework. LOVE YOU!!

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Yeah, bye Barbarella!!

_**Barbarella ella ella may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Kinky Kane may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Kennedy has just signed in**_

**Kennedy says:**  
O.O

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers**: _Edward's Josie Black, Caitlin, RKO.I.F., Tina, x.Mayhem.x, CenaFan1395, Mariana, dj-ssdd, 68 stones from a broken heart, SaraHHH, Dark Kaneanite, Lindsey, x-twist of fate-x, Taker-took-my-Toys, DeadendMephisto_ **and** _Jeff Hardy is Rad._

**For those of you that don't know, Powergen is an electric company and Thames Water is a water company. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.**

**Shanny Banny will be in the chapter after next :- )**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	58. Buckaroo & Womens Underwear

**I nearly broke my finger while I was writing this chapter... Nuts on the road!**

**Buckaroo, Women's Underwear & Backstage Passes**

**Teddykins says:**  
Did Alvin manage to dislodge the celery?

**Cody says:**  
Err... I think Jericho tried to wedge a carrot up there too.

**Teddykins says:  
**Gold has certainly gone to his head.

**Cody says:**  
Certainly has... Did Punky tell you what Chris did after their match last night?

**Teddykins says:  
**Nooooo...

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**I know what he did...

**Teddykins says:  
**You do?

**Cody says:  
**O.o

**Teddykins says:**  
Oh yeah... Cody, this is my new friend Barbarella. Barbarella, this is Cody.

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**_implodes _OMG!! CODY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! YOUR SO F-ING CUTE!! OMG!! AND YOUR ASS...

**Cody says:  
**My ass what? What's wrong with my ass??

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**Nothing's wrong with it... It's all pert and stuff!

**Cody says:  
**Phew!

**Cody says:**  
Thanks :-D... I think

**Teddykins says:**  
What did Chris do after their match last night?

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**I don't know how true it is, because Charlie Hass told me and we all know he's gone a bit... squiffy

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Anyway... You know the ladder that Shawny Shawn sat on top of at the end of Raw?

**Teddykins says:**  
Yeah...

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Chris supposedly rubbed yoghurt all over it and got Cade to lick it all off...

**Cody says:**  
O.o No he didn't!

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**Well that's what Haas told me...

**Cody says:  
**Well he's as mad as a march hare!

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**Pretty much... He told me that Regal was pregnant too... So I figured that he was on drugs or something.

**Teddykins says:**  
That could explain a hell of a lot!

**Cody says:**  
True...

**Teddykins says:  
**So what really happened?

**Cody says:**  
You know how when we've had a match we go and relax with a nice game of Monopoly or Cluedo?

**Teddykins says:  
**Yeah...

**Cody says:**  
Well Chris brought Buckaroo with him...

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
I can sense something bad...

**Cody says:  
**You're right! Chris got very competitive with Punky... Then Chris put his head too close to the back legs and it kicked him in the eye...

**Teddykins says:**  
LMAO!!

**Cody says:  
**Nope that's not the end of it... Chris then got hit on the head with one of those weird sucker things that you put in toy guns... Tista and JBL were playing Cowboys and Indians.

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
This really happens backstage?!

**Cody says:**  
Yeah... Wanna hear about Mike Adamle when he's not on screen?

**Barbarella says:  
**HELL YEAH!!

**Teddykins says:  
**OOoo Can I tell her!?

**Cody says:**  
Go ahead :- )

**Teddykins says:  
**He walks around with women's underwear on... OVER HIS SUIT!!... Also, he wears high heels when he's backstage :-p

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**You're lying! You must be lying!

**Teddykins says:  
**No... honestly! You ask ANYONE in the back (especially Kofi) and they'll tell you what I just told you.

**Cody says:**  
But it's better when coming from Kofi in person, his accent makes everything sound better and he's more excitable!

**Teddykins says:  
**ooo, I have to go... TTYL

**_Teddykins may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_**

**Cody says:  
**Sooo... Barabarella. How old are you?

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
14... I'm 15 next week :-D

**Cody says:  
**What are you doing for your birthday?

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**Daddy got tickets to see Raw next Monday :-D

**Cody says:**  
Oh... Maybe I could fix you up with some backstage passes!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
OMG!! OMG!! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO F-ING MUCH!! _hugz_

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**That would be awesome!!

**Cody says:**  
Seeing as you have my e-mail addy now O.o send me your address and I'll send them to you... Will 4 do?

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**That would be brilliant!

**Barbarella ella ella says:**  
Yay! I get to meet you all in the flesh! That's great!! _Dances_

_**Kinky Kane has signed in**_

_**Kinky Kane has been added to the conversation**_

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Hey Cody... Hey Barbarella

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**Cody is the greatest!!

**Cody says:  
**_blushes_

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Did he tell you to say that?

**Barbarella ella ella says:  
**Nope... I have to go. Cody you tell him.

_**Barbarella ella ella may nit reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Tell me what?

**Cody says:  
**I told Barbarella that I would get her some backstage passes so that she can meet us all.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**You did WHAT!

**Cody says:**  
...

**Kinky Kane says:**  
You have no IDEA what you've gone and done!

**Cody says:  
**I'm gonna go. I hate it when you get mad at me :- (

**_Cody may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_**

**Kinky Kane says:  
**In the words of Paramore... I think we have an emergency.

**Thanks to my gorgeous reviewers:** _x.Mayhem.x, dj-ssdd, CMPunksxXxGirl, Dark Kaneanite, Edward's Josie Black, mcxhardyxgirl, RKO.I.F., Tina_ (certainly was honey :-D), _Jeff Hardy is Rad, CenaFan1395, Mariana_ **and** _Miss Meggie_

**Up next: Shanny, Jeffers and Regal**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	59. The Stupid Mans Doughnut

**I'm sorry but this had to be done... Beware McCain, Bush and Palin bashing ahead. If you don't like, then don't read.**

**The Stupid Man's Doughnut**

**Robust Regal says:  
**Come on Shan... You must have seen the way that McCain looks at Palin... I wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack before the election.

**Jeffers says:  
**Do you think when they're on their tour bus and McCain's fallen asleep, she just dresses up as death and waits for him to wake up?

**Robust Regal says:  
**LOL!!

**Shanny Banny says:  
**What really got me was the fact that she described herself as "a Pitbull with lipstick".

**Robust Regal says:  
**She did the right thing, she made an analogy but she kept it short, "I'm like a pitbull" fine... if she had said something like "I'm like a pitbull, when I grab something I won't let go"... Now that's just wrong... but she did well... I still haven't got the faintest clue what she was on about that though.

**Jeffers says:  
**They talk about 'the thinking mans crumpet'... Palin is 'the stupid mans doughnut'

**Jeffers says:**  
Basically she's said that climate change ISN'T man made... Even George W Bush now believes that climate change is man made... It's a sad state of affairs when you make George Bush look like an informed progressive!

**Robust Regal says:**  
George Bush gave a speech where he praised John McCain for surviving in the Bangkok Hilton which isn't surprising because Bush would have trouble surviving in the London Hilton, he would probably starve to death after 4 days in the wardrobe trying to find the button for the ground floor!

**Shanny Banny says:**  
Well that's a very apt point there, Regal... he actually praised him for surviving in the HANOI Hilton... Bangkok is in a different country AND it wasn't involved in the Vietnam war.

**Robust Regal says:**  
Well... EXCUSE ME for getting my places mixed up OvO

**Jeffers says:**  
I found it funny when Palin was slagging off Obama and his environmental plans... she said something like "What's he going to seek to accomplish after healing the planet"

**Jeffers says:**  
Matt and I were like "Yeah, because that's a shit thing to do... What's next? World peace? Asshole!"

**Robust Regal says:  
**That coming from a woman who named her son Track... Because she was a fan of running... Thank goodness she wasn't a fan of badminton, imagine being called Shuttlecock.

**Shanny Banny says:**  
lol!!

**Shanny Banny says:**  
Did you see the Palin doll? It looks like an Action Man that they've grafted a vagina onto... Which is something that I have been doing for years... I patented that!!

**Jeffers says:**  
She's a creationist isn't she?

**Robust Regal says:**  
Yup she is.

**Jeffers says:**  
Well if you're a creationist, if you're going to shut out part of reality don't shut out things like dinosaurs, dinosaurs are cool! If you're going to shut out part of reality, shut out tax returns or periods and pretend that that doesn't happen!

**Jeffers says:**  
Don't shut out dinosaurs, they were HUGE!

**Shanny Banny says:**  
Palin is very much like Vladimir Putin.

**Jeffers says:**  
How so?

**Shanny Banny says:**  
They both like hunting...

**Jeffers says:**  
O.o

**Shanny Banny says:**  
Well if there was conflict between the US and Russia, you could just sort it by forgetting war and forgetting missiles, you could just have the two of them hunting each other in the woods...

**Shanny Banny says:**  
And can you imagine Putin if he won... _Russian accent _"Do you not recognise the rug? It is Sarah Palin... Look! The glasses."

**Jeffers says:**  
LMAO!!

**Robust Regal says:**  
Oh how I've missed talking to you Shannon!

**Shanny Banny says:**  
I always lower the tone, eh?

**Robust Regal says:**  
No... It's because of the weird shit you come out with, lol.

**Shanny Banny says:**  
:-D


	60. The Yogurt Goblin

**I really hope you didn't mind the rant in the last chapter, and I really hope that I didn't offend anyone. After all it was written with humour and love. **

**dj-ssdd gave me a brilliant idea to do a one shot where Barbarella meet's the superstars, so look out for that on Tuesday.**

* * *

**The Yogurt Goblin**

**Undie Taker says:  
**What is it with Chris and yogurt?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Is that a trick question?

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.o

**Undie Taker says:  
**No...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Why do you ask?

**Undie Taker says:  
**I saw him chasing Lance around the lobby with a pot of Muller Light...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Hmmm... Maybe Haas wasn't lying when he said that he saw Chris forcing Lance to lick the yogurt off of the ladder...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Raw was never like that in my day...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Raw wasn't full of a bunch of nutters in your day... Why is Smackdown so...

**Undie Taker says:  
**?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**So not like Raw?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Maybe it's because we have a sense of decorum.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Or maybe it's because you're a bunch of stiffs...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Hmmm...You don't have grown men running around the locker rooms dressed as pink elephants and stuff?

**Undie Taker says:  
**No... no we don't... It's quite a blessing actually.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Not to mention the carnage after Unforgiven... Who would have thought that a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey would end up with three of the guys in the E.R.

_**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop has signed in**_

_**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop has been added to the conversation**_

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:  
**If I hear one more thing about yogurt I'll... I'll become lactose intolerant!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Soooo...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Soooo... Has Chris been giving you the history of yogurt?

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:  
**You could say that.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah... And?

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
Well... Err... He's calling himself the Yogurt Goblin...

**Kinky Kane says:**  
The Yogurt Goblin?

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
Yes... The Yogurt Goblin

**Undie Taker says:**  
And what is this yogurt goblin doing?

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
What do you expect a yogurt goblin to do?

**Undie Taker says:**  
I don't know... I've never come across a yogurt goblin before.

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
Well then I doubt that what Chris is doing is normal yogurt goblin behaviour.

**Kinky Kane says:**  
Are you sure?

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
...

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
Of course I'm sure!

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
When I last came across him, he was smearing Santino's arm with the yogurt... I dread to think what he did next.

**Undie Taker says:**  
Maybe he got Lance to lick it off...

**Kinky Kane says:**  
O.O

**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop says:**  
Bye Mark...

_**Trip on my Hoola-Hoop may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**_

**Undie Taker says:**  
What did I say?

* * *

**Thanks to my beautiful reviewers: **_x.Mayhem.x, CenaFan1395, RKO.I.F, __Hanson's Hot, Edward's Josie Black, Miss Meggie, Tina, Kat, Dark Kaneanite, DeadendMephisto, JohnCenaForever16_ **and** _dj-ssdd_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	61. Bathroom Antics & Personal Hygiene

**This chapter almost never happened as my laptop went a bit loopy because I had viruses on it... It's all better now though ;-D**

**Bathroom Antics and Personal Hygiene**

**Undie Taker says:**  
hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**Jeffers says:**  
What did you do with Matt?

**Jeffers says:**  
And why are you so happy?

**Undie Taker says:**  
I haven't done anything with Matt, and I'm happy cause I had a good time last night

**Jeffers says:**  
In the bedroom ;-)? lol

**Undie Taker says:**  
No...In the bathroom actually

**Jeffers says:**  
The bathroom!?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yeah - it was really cramped an stuff, but all I was doing was fiddling with stuff

**Undie Taker says:  
**It wasn't anything serious

**Jeffers says:**  
Oh..kay..

**Undie Taker says:**  
But at one point Michelle got all wet - you should've seen her face

**Undie Taker says:**  
It was good fun

**Jeffers says:**  
Mark?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yeah?

**Jeffers says:**  
Why are you telling me this?

**Undie Taker says:**  
'Cause I thought you'd like hearing about it

**Jeffers says:**  
WHAT?!

**Undie Taker says:**  
I thought you liked technical stuff??

**Jeffers says:**  
O.o

**Jeffers says:**  
Technical stuff?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Yeah

**Jeffers says:**  
Mark...what were you and Michelle doing in the bathroom?

**Undie Taker says:**  
We were fixing (or at least trying to fix) the shower

**Undie Taker says:**  
Why?

**Jeffers says:**  
... and you didn't think of calling the hotel fixing guy... how did Michelle get wet?

**Undie Taker says:**  
I was messing with some of the stuff at the back, and she was standing in the shower looking at the spray-thingy and it turned on accidently and she got soaked

**Undie Taker says:**  
DAAAAUUUUM Jeff!! What were you thinking?

**Undie Taker says:**  
Dirty boy

**Jeffers says:**  
_not too obviously changing the subject_ So is that why you smelt like shit for the past few days?

**Undie Taker says:**  
fuck you :-p

**Undie Taker says:**  
My personal hygiene is in spiffing condition acctuallllyyy

**Jeffers says:**  
Spiffing?

**Jeffers says:**  
Well, la-de-da!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Better than yours

**Jeffers says:**  
I think not!

**Undie Taker says:**  
I think so!

**Jeffers says:**  
Think not!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Think so!

**Jeffers says:**  
Not!

**Undie Taker says:**  
So!

**Jeffers says:**  
Not!

**Undie Taker says:**  
So!

**Jeffers says:**  
Not!

**Undie Taker says:**  
So!

**Jeffers says:**  
NOT!!

**Undie Taker says:**  
NOOOOTTT!!

**Jeffers says:**  
SOOOOOO!!

**Jeffers says:**  
Wait!!

**Undie Taker says:**  
AAAAHAAAAA!!

**Jeffers says:**  
No that was a typo!!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Bullshit and you know it!

**Jeffers says:**  
NOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Jeffers says:**  
...

**Undie Taker says:**  
I have good blackmail thingies now!

**Jeffers says:**  
Bah!!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_RKO.I.F., x.Mayhem.x, 68 stones from a broken heart, Edward's Josie Black, Dark Kaneanite, dj-ssdd, Tina _**and**_ Lindsey._

**I'm working on When Barbarella Met the Superstars at the moment and it's coming along nicely. **

**I've just seen how many reviews I have... I'm speechless! Thank you everyone!!**

**I'll update this sometime tomorrow.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	62. Masturbation

**This was supposed to be up yesterday, but due to unforseen drunken-ness and being thrown out of a pub and landing on my ass, I was in no fit state to use a computer. I'm never drinking again.**

**Someone requested this ages ago, I think it was Bianca.**

**Masturbation**

**Jericho says:  
**O.O

**Tista says:**  
What?

**Jericho says:**  
_giggles _

**Tista says:**  
WHAT?!

**Jericho says:**  
O.O O.O

**Tista says:**  
I'm getting tired of this now

_**Razor Sharp EDGE has signed on**_

_**Razor Sharp EDGE has been added to the conversation**_

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
O.o

**Tista says:**  
WHAT!?

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Hahahaha!

**Tista says:**  
Why do I have to be the one stuck on here with two crazy Canadians?

**Jericho says:**  
You say that like you've done nothing... _weird _O.O

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Yeah O.O

**Tista says:**  
What do you mean by _weird_?

**Jericho says:**  
You should know. You did it.

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Yeah!

**Tista says:**  
Adam...

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Yuss

**Tista says:**  
Shut up!

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
HAHAHAHA... No o.o

**Tista says:**  
_sighs_

**Jericho says:**  
So, Big Dave... Davester

**Tista says:**  
What?

**Jericho says:**  
Does 'Big Cocks in the City' mean any thing to you?

**Tista says:**  
O.o... No

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Are you sure? ;-)

**Tista says:**  
Yes...

**Jericho says:**  
Well, that's not what we heard... or rather, saw o.o

**Jericho says:**  
I thought I'd gone blind.

**Tista says:**  
Have you been spying on me?

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Now you know he's Detective Jericho... Stop acting like you're dumb.

**Tista says:**  
Adam...

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Yes David.

**Tista says:**  
Shut up!

**Jericho says:**  
No Dave, Adam's right... Stop acting like you're dumb and start ACTING LIKE A MAN!

**Tista says:**  
Does that have some sort of double meaning?

**Jericho says:**  
Yes it does... Come on Dave, be brave like Chris Kanyon...

**Tista says:**  
Err Chris... Chris Kanyon is gay.

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
He is?

**Jericho says:**  
Adam...

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Yeah?

**Jericho says:**  
Shut up

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
K :- (

**Tista says:**  
Yet he doesn't listen to a word I say...

**Jericho says:**  
That's because YOU are NOT his OWNER!

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
YEAH!

**Jericho says:**  
What did I just tell you?

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
Sorry...

**Tista says:**  
You two have gone mad.

**Jericho says:**  
No! We caught you doing something weird!

**Tista says:**  
WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?! That's the weird thing.

**Jericho says:**  
I don't masturbate to gay porn!

**Tista says:**  
Nor do I!

**Razor Sharp EDGE says:**  
I DO!

**Jericho says:**  
O.O

**Tista says:**  
O.O

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_68 stones from a broken heart, Edward's Josie Black, DeadendMephisto, Dark Kaneanite, RKO.I.F., mcxhardyxgirl, CMPunksxXxGirl, Miss Meggie, x.Mayhem.x, CenaFan1395, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Tina _**and**_ dj-ssdd_

**I have a friend co-writing the spin-off story with me now, so it'll definitely be up by tomorrow.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	63. Headaches and Tennis

**Headaches and Tennis**

**Triples says:  
**So... I take it Glen isn't in a very good mood then.

**Cody says:  
**Nope, in fact that's a massive understatement.

**Cody says:  
**When he finally came round, he was like a bear with a sore head. He tried to strangle Shawn!

**Triples says:  
**Why?

**Cody says:  
**Something to do with mop's and hyperactive teenage girls.

**Triples says:  
**Yeah... I guess Shawn can be a bit hyperactive every now and again :-p

**Triples says:  
**And what about Batista?

**Cody says:  
**LOL! It took us nearly an hour to get the bucket off of his head. In the end we had to go to catering for some butter and a spatula.

**Cody says:  
**It's lucky that he doesn't have any hair... It was rather funny when we made him walk into a wall though.

**Triples says:  
**I'm surprised that Chris didn't have anything to do with this... Where was he?

**Cody says:  
**He ran out of the room to try and break a world record.

**Triples says:  
**For what? How many personalities one person can have?

**Cody says:  
**Lol no. How many full yogurt pots he can carry around in his pants...

**Triples says:  
**How I miss being on Raw... Not!

**Cody says:  
**You'll have to join us the day of No Mercy. It'll be fun having you back in the locker room even if it's only for a few hours.

**Triples says:  
**Aww Cody :-D _blushes_

**Cody says:  
**It's true!

_**Tista has signed on**_

_**Tista has been added to the conversation**_

**Tista says:  
**First a bucket on my head and now a rogue tennis ball! Owwie!

**Triples says:  
**Who were you playing tennis with?

**Tista says:  
**Jericho.

**Cody says:  
**Figures... I played tennis with him once... I'd never do it again, he's evil with a tennis racket.

**Tista says:  
**He wasn't the one that threw the ball at me.

**Triples says:  
**Who did? O.o

**Tista says:  
**Santino... And he was on the other court.

**Tista says:  
**I wish I had stayed in bed this morning.

**Cody says:  
**So I guess you have a bad headache, then?

**Tista says:  
**Yes! But at least I didn't get attacked by Chris's racket...

**Cody says:  
**See I knew Chris would go mad...

**Tista says:  
**Actually I threw the racket at Santino... Chris was trying to be the voice of reason.

**Cody says:  
**O.O

**Tista says:  
**I know...

**Triples says:  
**I thought that tennis was supposed to be a therapeutic sport?

**Cody says:  
**It is when it's not being played by people with anger problems.

**Triples says:  
**Doesn't Glen play it?

**Tista says:  
**Yeah but no body will play with him... Well, except Chris as he's the only one crazy enough to.

**Triples says:  
**Chris would wrestle a Gorilla if it meant he would get a banana out of it.

**Cody says:  
**True...

**Tista says:  
**That would be quite fun to watch O.o

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers of both the last chapter and **_**When Barbarella Met the Superstars**_**: **_Miss Meggie, CMPunksxXxGirl, Edward's Josie Black, Tina, 68 stones from a broken heart, RKO.I.F., dj-ssdd, Sadie, Dark Kaneanite, Mariana, Animal Luvr 4 Life_ **and** _Crazy Crazy Nights._

**Glen and Barbarella are up next!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	64. The Strangeness of Kane

**Happy belated Birthday to the lovely **_68 stones from a broken heart_ **she turned 18 on Friday. So big hugs and a large slab of Jeff Hardy cake for you honey!!**

**The Strangeness of Kane**

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Nope!

**Barbarella says:  
**Kane please talk to me...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**No... you knocked me out with a mop. I'm never talking to you again!

**Barbarella says:  
**But it was an accident, I never meant to try and kill you.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**HA! So you admit it then.

**Barbarella says:  
**Admit what?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**That you were trying to kill me...

**Barbarella says:  
**But I wasn't! Why would I try and kill you? I LOVE YOU!!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**If you loved me you wouldn't have savagely beat me over the head with a mop!

**Barbarella says:  
**I did NOT savagely beat you over the head, it was an accident that wasn't supposed to happen!! Kane please forgive me.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I know what's going on!! I do, I really honestly do!

**Barbarella says:  
**_Sighs _What's going on?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**You and Cody are conspiring against me! That's what's going on!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**And you not only conspiring against me... Oooooooh no! You're conspiring against Vince too! YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WWE!!

**Barbarella says:  
**As god as that plan may sound in your head... I assure you that I'm not trying to take over the WWE... I'm 15!

_**Cody has signed on**_

_**Cody has been added to the conversation**_

**Barbarella says:  
**Cody please tell Kane that we're not trying to take over the WWE.

**Cody says:  
**Well... Barbarella's not...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe you... Weren't you the one that told me that Neil Diamond was making me a new theme tune...?

**Cody says:  
**No... Actually that was Charlie Haas...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Huh... Well, why should I have no reason to believe you?

**Cody says**:  
Because I lie a lot?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah!

**Cody says:  
**Oh, by the way... The janitor wants to know where his mop's gone...

**Kinky Kane:  
**...

_**Kinky Kane my not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Barbarella says:  
**Is Kane alright, only he's been acting weird.

**Cody says:  
**Yeah, he's totally fine... He just thinks that he's in love with a mop.

**Barbarella says:  
**Let me guess... Jericho convinced him?

**Cody says:  
**Got it in one :-D

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Dark Kaneanite, x.Mayhem.x, CMPunksxXxGirl, Animal Luvr 4 Life, dj-ssdd, RKO.I.F., Kat, CenaFan1395, Tina, Lindsey, Miss Meggie, xPimp.Hox _(You're too kind blushes)**and**_ Mariana._

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	65. Yak Skiing

**Yak Skiing**

**Jerichoness says:  
**Hmm

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**What?

**Jerichoness says:  
**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**WHAT?!

**Jerichoness says:  
**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**WHAT! GODDAMN YOU! WHAT?!

**Jerichoness says:  
**I was just thinking...

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**Make sure you don't hurt yourself, won't you?

**Jerichoness says:  
**...

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**I was joking!!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**What were you thinking about?

**Jerichoness says:  
**Yak Skiing...

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**o.O

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**Yak Skiing?

**Jerichoness says:  
**Yeah, Yak Skiing.

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**O.o

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**A Yak wearing ski's?

**Jerichoness says:  
**No! That's just silly, lol!

_**Trip on my helium has signed in**_

_**Trip on my helium has been added to the conversation**_

**Trip on my helium says:  
**S'up?

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**Yak Skiing...

**Trip on my helium says:  
**A Yak wearing ski's?

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**No...

**Jerichoness says:  
**If you gave me a chance I would explain!

**Trip on my helium says:  
**I should have realized that it was you that came up with this...

**Trip on my helium says:  
**Please explain this... err... theory.

**Jerichoness says:  
**Well... you don't ski downhill, you ski uphill. What you do is: you get your ski's on and attach yourself (via a rope) onto the Yak that's at the top of the hill.

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**O.o

**Jerichoness says:  
**There's a pulley system in between you and the Yak and you infuriate the Yak by rattling a bucket of nuts.

**Trip on my helium says:  
**That's a lot better than a starters pistol... Ready, set... Infuriate the Yak!

**Kenney...Kennedy says:  
**lol :-p

**Jerichoness says:  
**Anyway... You shake the bucket of nuts and the Yak charges at you and you shoot up the hill on your ski's.

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**There's a logical problem in your plan though, Chris...

**Jerichoness says:  
**I know... At some point you must meet the Yak.

**Trip on my helium says:  
**If the guy who own ESPN or whatever heard about this he'd be going "That sounds great... There's a lot of money in that!"

**Jerichoness says:  
**You think so?

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**No...

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Tina, Lindsey, __Edward's Josie Black, dj-ssdd, Dark Kaneanite, mcxhardyxgirl, Miss Meggie, RKO.I.F., 68 stones from a broken heart, Animal Luvr 4 Life, CMPunksxXxGirl _**and**_ xPimp.Hox_

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been having problems with uploading the documents onto the site. Also, I've just seen that this has over 600 reviews, thank you all so much hands out Triple H shaped cakes to everyone  
**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx****  
**


	66. Nuts on the Road!

**I've completely run out of idea's for this, so if any of you have any idea's please shove them my way and I'll do my best. Also I looked up Yak Skiing and it's an actual sport...**

**Nuts on the Road!**

**Undie Taker says:  
**It's to do with Osama Bin Laden... N.O.T.R

**Jerichoness says:  
**Nuns on the run?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Are you blinded by yogurt? I said that it was to do with Osama Bin Laden... What does Nuns on the run have to do with him?

**Jerichoness says:  
**Well... You know how he likes to tape stuff?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah...

**Jerichoness says:  
**Well he could have tapped over his Nuns on the Run VHS.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**O.o

**Undie Taker says:  
**O...K

**Undie Taker says:  
**Anybody else... please?

**Trip on my Handbag says:  
**New Osama TopShop Range?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Now on Terrorists Reunited?

**Trip on my Handbag says:  
**LMAO!!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Never on Target Rahahahaha!?

**Jerichoness says:  
**It's Osama's catchphrase among his friends... Nuts on the Road... It's what he says to mean sort of 'OK'... "Shall we go out for a pasta tonight?" "Nuts on the road we will!"

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.O

**Undie Taker says:  
**LMAO!!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**It's not: Never open that rucksack, is it?

**Undie Taker says:  
**No... I'd like the correct answer if you please... Only I have to go and wash my hair.

**Trip on my Handbag says:  
**It's: New Osama Tape Released

**Jerichoness says:  
**Really? When?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**When?

**Trip on my Handbag says:  
**About a year ago...

**Jerichoness says:  
**Dude, why did you choose something that happened A YEAR AGO?!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Because I thought you were quite knowledgeable...

**Trip on my Handbag says:**  
Err... Chris and John, dude... Chris and John...

* * *

**Big thanks to my reviewers: **_mcxhardyxgirl, RKO.I.F., Tina, Animal Luvr 4 Life, xPimp.Hox, Taker-took-my-Toys, Edward's Josie Black, dj-ssdd, coolchic79260, Miss Meggie, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, CenaFan1395_ **and** _Lindsey_

**As a special treat for Dark Kaneanite a cooked up a batch of Kane shaped cakes throws them to everyone enjoy ;-)**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	67. Rabbit Names

**Rabbit Names**

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**I bought a rabbit!

**Jeffers says:  
**Whoo! What's he/she called?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**HE is called Matt

**Jeffers says:  
**You called your rabbit Matt?

**Jeffers says:  
**That gonna get confusing...

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Why? o.O

**Jeffers says:  
**Well, your rabbit is called Matt and also one of your closest friends is called Matt...

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**It won't be that bad.

_**Meffer has signed in**_

_**Meffer has been add to the conversation**_

**Jeffers says:  
**Oh yeah...

**Jeffers says:  
**Al don't you have to go and feed Matt?

**Meffer says:  
**O.O Wha?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Uh huh, I'll change his water too

**Meffer says:  
**You'll do what?

**Meffer says:  
**_Is confused_

**Jeffers says:  
**I told you it would get confusing!

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Ah, fine then. I'll call it JBL

**Meffer says:  
**You'll call what JBL?

**Jeffers says:  
**Al bought a rabbit... And like HELL you'll call it JBL! Over my dead body.

**Meffer says:  
**I wouldn't say that if I were you. I just read a fan fic and you got gutted like a fish.

**Jeffers says:  
**O.o I did? Man, I thought the fans liked me...

**Meffer says:  
**She does.

**Jeffers says:  
**Then why is she killing me off?!

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**_Clears throat _We were talking about my rabbit!!

**Jeffers says:  
**Oh yeah... As I was saying, you WILL NOT BE CALLING IT JBL!

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Aww man...

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Ah, ok... I'll call it Elijah

**Meffer says:  
**Elijah the rabbit...

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**No! Elijah Wood the rabbit

**Meffer says:  
**o.O

**Jeffers says:  
**How about calling it an original name?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Like... Shumba

**Jeffers says:  
**Cause the if people asked what you were doing, you wouldn't have to reply "I'm playing with Elijah Wood"

**Jeffers says:  
**Shumba?

**Meffer says:  
**Jeff that's gross, and Al you'd better stick to proper names.

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**I bet someone somewhere is called Shumba!!

**Jeffers says:  
**Why don't you just call it Rabbit?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Who names their rabbit, "Rabbit"?

**Meffer says:  
**The rabbit in Winnie the Pooh is called Rabbit.

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**And the bear is called Pooh. Doesn't that say something to you?

**Jeffers says:  
**The bear is called Winnie the Pooh, actually.

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Change one letter of Pooh and you have Poof...

**Jeffers says:  
**o.o

**Meffer says:  
**What about Tony?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Tony?

**Jeffers says:  
**Where'd you get Tony from?

**Meffer says:  
**It's on the front of my cereal box.

**Meffer says:  
**Y'know, Tony the Tiger?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**But Tony is a TIGER. I have a RABBIT! It'd be sacrilegious!

**Jeffers says:  
**Do you even know what that word means?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**No... OOH!

**Meffer says:  
**O.o

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**I'll call it Charlotte.

**Jeffers says:  
**Hmm...That might work... If your rabbit was a girl.

**Meffer says:  
**Charlotte the rabbit...

**Meffer says:  
**Who after?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Oh, Good Charlotte were just on T.V – They're kinda like girls... My rabbit can be a transvestite :-p

**Jeffers says:  
**O.o

**Meffer says:  
**O.O


	68. Quarters

**I'd like to thank the lovely Dark Kaneanite and her wonderful friend and Walmart for this chapter. **

**Quarters**

**Cody says:  
**Hmm... Was I dreaming or was that really Glen being hauled out of the fountain by his leg by Jericho into that black van... Both of them wearing a snorkel and flippers and both in the smallest Speedo's known to man?

**Ted Jr says:  
**You were very much awake, Cody.

**Ted Jr says:  
**I've been watching it from the balcony actually.

**Cody says:  
**And did I hear right... Were they yelling "quarters!"

**Ted Jr says:  
**I take it you weren't at breakfast with Chris and Glen this morning?

**Cody says:  
**No, I had a lay in... What's going on?

**Ted Jr says:  
**Well you know how Glen's been a bit weird since he got hit over the head with the mop?

**Cody says:  
**Yeah...

**Ted Jr says:  
**And you know that Chris is just plain crazy anyway?

**Cody says:  
**Yeah...

**Ted Jr says:  
**Well they were talking over yogurt and they came up with the crazy idea that they should go fishing...

**Cody says:  
**I take it that that's where the fishing net came in?

**Ted Jr says:  
**Well... Yeah.

**Cody says:  
**But why were they 'fishing' in the fountain where there's obviously no fish in it.

**Ted Jr says:  
**Because they weren't fishing for fish.

**Cody says:  
**O.O

**Cody says:  
**They were fishing for girls?!

**Ted Jr says:  
**No!

**Ted Jr says:  
**How the feck can you fish for girls in a damn fountain, Cody?!

**Cody says:  
**_Shrugs _

**Ted Jr says:  
**They were fishing for quarters...

**Cody says:  
**Why? Have they spent all their money?

**Ted Jr says:  
**No... Well, with the amount of yogurt that's in Chris's room... I went in there yesterday, I don't know how the room cleaner-upper cleans the room with that mess in there.

**Cody says:  
**Yucky!

**Ted Jr says:  
**I know! Anyway, as I was saying. They have this 'quarter fetish'... It kinda started when no one would give them quarters, so they decided that they should visit at least one money fountain in every city that we go to.

**Ted Jr says:  
**I'm dreading it when we go to London again, have you seen how big that fountain is in Trafalgar Square? Imagine all the money they'd steal from that!

**Cody says:  
**Vince is going to end up calling the White Coats on them... Actually I don't think that'd be a bad idea... So all they were doing was fishing for quarters?

**Ted Jr says:  
**Yeah... and bundling Adam in the back of the van... But that's just so they have insurance.

**Cody says:  
**Insurance?

**Ted Jr says:  
**Yeah, you know like if they get caught they can say that all they were doing was saving Adam from himself by tying him up and gagging him... throwing quarters at him, that sort of thing.

**Cody says:  
**You say that like you know what... O.O... You're a part of this aren't you!!

**Ted Jr says:  
**QUARTERS!!

_**Ted Jr may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**_

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Edward's Josie Black, Animal Luvr 4 Life, R.K.O.I.F, CenaFan1395, dj –ssdd, Miss Meggie, __mcxhardyxgirl, Dark Kaneanite, TVL, CMPunksxXxGirl, Tina_** (my twin!!), **_68 stones from a broken heart, x-twist of fate-x, Mariana, xPimp.Hox_** and **_wrestlefan4._

**Throws Cody shaped cake to everyone I've written a Halloween chapter and also the Aftermath of Halloween chapter (I'd like to thank **_xPimp.Hox_** for that idea), so look forward to those. **

**Also, the lovely Tina and I have set up a club called the PSC (Professional Stalker's Club), if you'd like to join just say so in your review and also state who you'd like to stalk (Cody, Jericho, Christain Cage, Teddy DiBiase Jr and Brian Kendrick have already been claimed, LOL) and I'll add you to the list :-D**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	69. The Sex Shop

**Thanks to Miss Meggie for this idea. **

**Is it just me or is the number of this chapter (69) quite fitting?**

**The Sex Shop**

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Quit it!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Raaaaaandyyyyyyyyyy stop it!

_**The Kaneanator has signed in**_

_**The Kaneanator has been added to the conversation**_

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

**The Kaneanator says:  
**Hahahahaha- Why am I laughing? Hahahahahahaha!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Glen, go back to the fountain...

**The Kaneanator says:  
**Nah, Adam doesn't want to play anymore and Jericho hurt his wrist when he opened a pot of yogurt... So now he can't drive.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**That sucks _sniggers_

**Cena Ribena says:  
**RANDY WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!

**The Kaneanator says:  
**About what? Hahahaha...Oh!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**O.O

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Randy if you tell him I will haunt you when I die!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**What if I die before you?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Then... Then I'll kick your ass in the afterlife!!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**_Shrugs _Then I have nothing to loose...

**The Kaneanator says:  
**Tell me, tell me... Pweety pweese with a... err... chokeslam on top...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**John and I went to a sex shop yesterday...

**The Kaneanator says:  
**That's it? That's the big story? Jeeze...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Let me finish...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**John and I went to a sex shop yesterday and they had a load of blow-up stuff in there.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Randy...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Well, I was sort of skimming through the porn, looking for something that Sam might like, because as you know since she gave birth she's just not interested...

**The Kaneanator says:  
**Poor you...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I know! Anyway... I had no idea that Tista had decided to join us, so I was quite shocked when I turned around and saw him standing behind John with a giant blow-up penis.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Randy...

**The Kaneanator says:  
**HAHAHAHAHA!! I always knew there was something fruity about Tista!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**The funny thing was, John bent over and the giant penis kinda sorta hit his ass a couple of times... I have the picture on my cell.

**The Kaneanator says:  
**Wow!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I know!!

**The Kaneanator says:  
**That was a boring day out... I was expecting something spectacular like John falling over and swallowing a rubber ducky...

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Randy, please...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Funny you should say that Glen... because when John turned round, Tista was wearing a gimp mask and it freaked John out so much that he tripped over a rogue pair of handcuffs and knocked himself out on a naked statue of Ron Jeremy...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Ron Jeremy's penis broke and fell off into John's mouth!! LMAO!!

**The Kaneanator says:  
**Now that's more like it!! Fab!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Randy, you are no longer my best friend, you are just a piece of chewing gum on the bottom of my shoe.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**It's not my fault that you have a head hard enough to break Ron Jeremy's penis!

_**Cena Ribena may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Randy Pandy says:  
**The manager of the shop couldn't resist taking a few picture of John laid out on the floor with a broken penis in his mouth, no doubt John will be his 'customer of the month'.

**The Kaneanator says:  
**LOL!! I wonder if there're any magazines that would photograph Moppy and I... Now that would be centrefold material!!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**O.o

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Miss Meggie, Leesie, Tina, Mandy, Animal Luvr 4 Life, xxprettybowsxx, Donna, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, mcxhardyxgirl, Sadie_ **and **_Mariana_

**_Throws Steve Austin shaped cakes to everyone  
_**

**The PSC is still recruiting... Don't forget the PSC motto: "Stalking is a way of life"**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	70. Smurfs, Houses & Brian stuck in a Lift

**The song that Glen is singing is to the tune of **_That's Not My Name_** by **_The Ting Tings._

**Smurfs, Houses and Brian Stuck in an Elevator**

**Groovy Glen says:  
**_Sings _They call me 'hell'. They call me 'Monster'. They call me 'him'. They call me 'Tom'. That's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Err... Yeah...

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Do people really call you Tom?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Not really...

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Then why were you singing that they do?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Because it's a song, I've just made the song... BETTER!!

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**It is?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Who by?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**The Ting Tings

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Who?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**LOL! That's what I said when Layla was telling me about them the other day.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Oh right...

_**Don't Trip on my Boogie has signed in**_

_**Don't Trip on my Boogie has been added to the conversation**_

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**EUGH!

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**What?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**O.O

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Steph keeps whinging about buying a new house.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Haven't you only lived in the one that you have for like 6/7 months?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Hasn't Steph just finished decorating?

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Yes and yes... Anyway, I told her that I liked the house we have but she said that it was too small...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**But your house is bigger than mine and Chris's houses put together.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Yeah... Imagine the high ceilings.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**I couldn't be a Smurf...

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**How did the conversation go from my house to Smurfs?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Because I was watching them _rolls eyes_

**Groovy Glen says:  
**You know, I often wonder...

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**What?

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Maybe he went to the toilet...

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**What?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**What?

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**What do you often wonder, Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Glen?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Glen?

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Jesus Christ! Chris give it a rest!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Sorry I got distracted by a balloon.

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**What do you often wonder!?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Err... Whether Smurfs have blue blood...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Because Smurfs are blue.

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**I know that they spunk polka-dots...

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**I think most of your female fans think YOU spunk polka-dots!

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**But I'm not a Smurf...

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**That would be fun though! :-D

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Do Smurfs have blue blood?

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Maybe you should ask Adam, he's usually the one that gets into predicaments with mythical creatures.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Smurfs aren't mythical!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**They aren't?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**No! They're on TV, so how can they be mythical?!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**So the Care Bears aren't mythical either?!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**I MUST FIND THEM!!

_**Groovy Glen may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Why are none of you normal?

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Err... We are!

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**It's just that you've never let your hair dangle free and wild because you don't want to get into trouble with Steph.

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**I can be random!

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Oh yeah?

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**I have a toothbrush... My toothbrush is sexy.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**O.o

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Shall we get together and run riot in the lobby? I know for a fact that Mark's sitting down there brooding over the fact that someone stole his hair dye.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**Oooo yes, lets!

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**I'll invite Brian! I have a feeling you two will get on just fine.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**I hope so! I need a new sidekick to help me run riot!

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**Oh he'll help you alright!

**Don't Trip on my Boogie says:  
**He got stuck in the elevator yesterday because he was facing the wrong way.

**Y2Jazzy says:  
**My kind of guy!!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_x.Mayhem.x, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Miss Meggie, Donna, Mandy, Leesie, ThatDamnHBKGirl, RKO.I.F, mcxhardyxgirl, Dark Kaneanite (_added Kevin, Tommy and Raven to my profile ;-D), _Crazy Crazy Nights, Tina _**and**_ 68 stones from a broken heart_ (added Sorrow to my profile :-D).

**As a special treat I baked some Johnny Knoxville brownies... But Glen and Chris ran riot in the kitchen so they got a bit squashed, hope you don't mind :-p **_throws brownies to everyone_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	71. Finlay on YouTube

**This chapter was written by Keito-San, so we must all thank her!!**

**Finlay on YouTube**

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**I'm mentally scarred.

**Meffers says:  
**How?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**I watched a video on youtube.

**Meffers says:  
**OMG!! Not the girls in a cup video…

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**No… Well, yes… But something worse!

**Meffers says:  
**What??

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**My dad…

**Meffers says:  
**Yes.

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**With…

**Meffers says:  
**Yes…

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**A mullet and moustache wearing…

**Meffers says:  
**Yes??

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**A leather speedo, chaps, studded jacket and boots.

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Matt?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**MATT?

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**Oh crap… I killed Matt…

_**Finlay has signed in.**_

_**Finlay has been added to the conversation.**_

**After Me Lucky Charms says:  
**GTG. TTYL!

_**After Me Lucky Charms may not reply as his/her status is set to offline **_

**Finlay says:  
**What the bloody hell…?

**Meffers says:  
**OH GOD!! Finlay you're a beast!!

_**Meffers may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Finlay says:  
**O.O

**Finlay says:**  
What the feck have I done?

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers:** _Leesie, __x.Mayhem.x, Dark Kaneanite, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Miss Meggie, Taker-took-my-Toys, RKO.I.F, Tina, SaraHHH, Donna, 68 stones from a broken heart, Mandy_ **and** _A Beautiful Night To Die_

**I whipped up some chocolate chip cookies in the shape of Goldust I hope you enjoy them! **_**throws cookies to everyone**_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	72. Happy Halloween!

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. **

**Happy Halloween!!!**

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

**Adamo Cop says:  
**YAY! Happy Halloween to you too!

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**Does your name imply that your gonna be Robo Cop tonight, Adam?

**Adamo Cop says:  
**Well, I don't really fit into my Mother Theresa dress anymore...

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**What... Mother Theresa dress?

**Adamo Cop says:  
**O.o

**Adamo Cop says:  
**I mean... Yeah, I'm going as Robo Cop – what are you going as?

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**I'm going as the Pumpkin King! And Jess is going as the Pumpkin Kings girlfriend :- )

**Adamo Cop says:  
**...?

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**Jack the Pumpkin King...

**Adamo Cop says:  
**_looks blank_

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**"What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air"...?

**Adamo Cop says:  
**Eh?

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE "WHAT'S THIS" SONG!!!???

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**You must've seen The Nightmare Before Christmas?!!!

**Adamo Cop says:  
**Ooooooohhh.... THAT Jack the Pumpkin King!!!

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**Are there any others?

**Adamo Cop says:  
**Yeah!!!

**Adamo Cop says:  
**There's the one in that film where the Skellington goes to Christmas Town and takes over Christmas because he was bored with Halloween.

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**THAT'S THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!! O.O

**Adamo Cop says:  
**Oh...

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**What did you think it was?

**Adamo Cop says:  
**"The Skellington That Stole Christmas Because He Was Bored With Halloween"?

**Jericho the Pumpkin King says:  
**You're an idiot.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Tina, Wrestlefan4, Leesie, RKO.I.F, mcxhardyxgirl, Keito-San, Donna, .X, Dark Kaneanite, Mandy, Miss Meggie, rockitout09_ **and** _SaraHHH_

_**Throws Evan Bourne shaped cookies to everyone**_**. Thanks for reading. I love you all. **

**I'll probably have the next chapter up later tonight, or early in the morning.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	73. Happy Birthday Jericho!

**I apologize for how long it's taken me to update this. My Grandmother passed away and the thought of the funeral kind of messed me up a bit. I'm all ok now though.**

**Hope everyone is ok!**

**Happy Birthday Jericho!**

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**OMG OMG OMG!!!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**What?!

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**It's my birthday and I'm in England!

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**How cool is that?!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**So does that mean that there will be a British theme to your party tonight?

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**Certainly does! I think I'll dress up as the Queen ... Or maybe Brian May.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**LOLness!

_**Trip on my Trilby has signed on**_

_**Trip on my Trilby has been added to the conversation**_

**Trip on my Trilby says:  
**Happy Birthday Chris!!!

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**Yay!! Thank yooooooou!

**Trip on my Trilby says:  
**Adam is looking forward to tonight, he's running around like a hamster with a new wheel!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Are you sure it's not a hamster with a new wheel?

**Trip on my Trilby says:  
**No, I'm pretty sure it's Adam.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Pfft!

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**Err... Glen, what's up?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Nothing...

**Trip on my Trilby says:  
**No seriously, what's up Glen? You're acting all weird and non-Glen like.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**You should know!

**Trip on my Trilby says:  
**What should I know, Glen?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Well if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you because you should already know!

**Trip on my Trilby says:  
**If you're going to be like that then I'm not going to talk to you!

_**Trip on my Trilby may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Ha! That showed him!

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**Err... Glen?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Yeah?

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**What did Paul do to you that's made you so mad?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Oh that! He sat on my Top Hat and squished it.

_**Groovy Glen may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Jivin' Jericho says:  
**What's he doing with a Top Hat? O.O

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Taker-took-my-Toys, .x, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Miss Meggie, 68 stones from a broken heart, TVL, Dark Kaneanite, RKO.I.F., mcxhardyxgirl, Mandy, Donna, Tina, Leesie, Amelia, Jeff Hardy is Rad_ **and** _rockitout09_

_**Throws 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan shaped cakes to everyone **_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	74. There's a Rhino Loose in the City!

**I got this idea from watching an episode of Only Fools and Horses. It's rather long so I hope you don't mind ;-)**

**There's a Rhino Loose in the City**

**Jericho says:  
**Mark!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah?

**Jericho says:  
**Are you still stuck for an idea about that film that you're writing?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah... :- (

**Jericho says:  
**I've got one for you!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Oh no!

**Undie Taker says:  
**No... I'll – I think I'll just think one up for myself, Chris.

**Jericho says:  
**Fine! Fine! I've been wracking my brain all afternoon for this idea and you turn it down without even listening to it!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Oh go on then! Let's hear it.

**Jericho says:  
**Yay!

_**Groovy Glen has signed in**_

_**Groovy Glen has been added to the conversation**_

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Hi, hi. What's going on?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Chris was just about to give me an idea for a film script...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Ooo

**Jericho says:  
**Well... It's a Jaws type story.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Jaws has already been done...

**Jericho says:  
**I know, but this is different.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah... How?

**Jericho says:  
**Because it's called "There's a Rhino Loose in the City"

**Undie Taker says:  
**...

**Undie Taker says:  
**There's... There's a Rhino... Loose in the... as in Rhinoceros?

**Jericho says:  
**That's right! "There's a Rhino Loose in the City"

**Groovy Glen says:  
**What's it about, Chris?

**Jericho says:  
**Well... It's about talking toilets...What do you think it's about?

**Jericho says:  
**Well... It's about a rhinoceros that escapes from the zoo and heads straight for the city. After 2 or 3 days they start finding all of these dead bodies lying about and no one knows who's done it. They get hold of someone like...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Colin Farrell?

**Jericho says:  
**Yeah! Colin Farrell... to try and solve the crime. The zoo keeper turns out to be a very attractive woman... Before you know where you are, Colin Farrell's giving her 'what for' ... and that's your romantic interest.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Rhinoceros...?

**Jericho says:  
**Yeah... But they don't know it's missing.

**Undie Taker says:  
**But how can you not know?

**Jericho says:  
**She hasn't got just one rhino... she's got like, 2 or 3...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**How does it escape?

**Undie taker says:  
**Squeezes through the bars I expect...

**Jericho says:  
**Don't start getting sarky with me, Mark. I'm only trying to help!

**Undie Taker says:  
**I don't... No body knows it's escaped? What about the people living in the city, don't none of them spot it?

**Jericho says:  
**The ones that spot it are the ones that get trampled to death...

**Undie Taker says:  
**But what about all the others? The people in offices, the people sitting on buses? It's a rhino Chris!

**Jericho says:  
**Err... It only comes out at night...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Is it a vampire Rhino?

**Jericho says:  
**No it's not a vampire rhino! That's just stupid now, isn't it?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Well where does he live during the day?

**Jericho says:  
**In a lockup garage in a backstreet...

**Undie Taker says:  
**What? He's leasing it is he?

**Jericho says:  
**Noooo!

**Jericho says:  
**Of course not! It's a disused garage in a backstreet where no one ever goes. But the detective does and he finds it, only it's a night...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**And the rhino's gone out...

**Jericho says:  
**That's right!

**Jericho says:  
**So the detective is nowhere near solving the mystery! Not only is it a love story, it's an whodunit!

**Undie Taker says:  
**An whodunit? What do you mean 'whodunit'? We know what did it, it was the rhino!

**Jericho says:  
**I know, we the audience know what did it... but the actors don't do they?!

**Undie Taker says:  
**This is something else! A rhinoceros has ESCAPED from the zoo, there are 300 dead bodies covered in rhino foot prints, there's a lockup garage 2 and a half foot deep in rhinoceros crap... and Colin Farrell suspects the butler!

**Jericho says:  
**Well I do admit that there are 1 or 2 teething snags... but it's got all the essential qualities of a hit, hasn't it? It's got suspense, lots of killings and a bit of humpty dumpty. This is a disaster movie!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Disaster? This is a calamity, Chris!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Why's it killing people?

**Jericho says:  
**What do you want it to do? Be a social worker?! He's a man eater isn't he!

**Undie Taker says:  
**No... No... Rhinoceros's aren't carnivorous they're vegetarian...

**Jericho says:  
**Alright, so we elbow the lockup garage and we make him hide in the back of a health food shop...

**Undie Taker says:  
**And he wouldn't head for the city either...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**But he's gotta head for the city so that he can kill lots of people.

**Jericho says:  
**Yeah that's right!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Nooo... his natural habitat would be the open country...

**Jericho says:  
**Alright, so what are you suggesting?

**Jericho says:  
**We call the film 'There's a Rhino Loose in the Sticks Where No Bastard Lives'?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**You don't call the likes of Colin Farrell in because there's something eating the carrots... I think it's a good idea!

**Jericho says:  
**Thank you!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yes... Well I'll pass, thanks.

**Jericho says:  
**Fine, I just wanted to put an idea in your head, that was all.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Plus I've only got a small budget...

**Jericho says:  
**But that's the beauty of it, Mark... I know where there's a rhino going cheap!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Animal Luvr 4 Life, wrestlefan4, Liz, mcxhardyxgirl, Mariana, RKO.I.F, Dark Kaneanite _(Speaking of Glen an Cornflakes... I had a dream that that had happened... Maybe it's because I had you're comment stuck in my mind, lol), _Hanson's Hot, Leesie, Donna, Mandy, coolchic79260, Lindsey _(You've been added to the list hon!), _Jeff Hardy is Rad, Miss Meggie and Tina._

**Also, thanks for you condolences; I really appreciate them :- ). Big thanks to Tina and Mariana who have both helped me through a tough time, you've both made me laugh and for that I can't thank you enough.**

_**Throws Brie Bella Twins cakes to everyone!!!**_

**Loves ya loads!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	75. More Weird Ideas

**More Weird Ideas**

**Instant Classic says:  
**So where are you up to?

**Undie Taker says:  
**They're at the end of the runway, and they're about to take off...

**Instant Classic says:  
**How about... A big bird get's sucked into one of the engines...

**Jericho says:  
**Oh yes! I can see that Mark, that is drama! I feel an Oscar coming on here! Who do you see playing the big bird?

**Instant Classic says:  
**What?

**Jericho says:  
**Rosanne Barr she isn't small, is she?

**Instant Classic says:  
**No... Nooo... Not that sort of bird...

**Jericho says:  
**I know because if you got Rosanne Barr stuck in your engine you'd know about it, wouldn't you?

**Instant Classic says:  
**No, I'm talking about an eagle or something like that!

**Jericho says:  
**Oh I see!!! I understand now!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Finally!

**Jericho says:  
**Got it!

**Jericho says:  
**I've got it Mark!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Dear Lord...

**Jericho says:  
**Mel Gibson's assistant is in the beginning played by Rosanne Barr...

**Undie Taker says:  
**But I don't WANT Rosanne Barr...

**Jericho says:  
**No, no, no... Listen... When Mel pulls her out of the engine, she's in a right mess, isn't she?

**Instant Classic says:  
**I'd say she'd be dead, but carry on...

**Jericho says:  
**This is where we find out that not only is Mel a pilot and a scientist but he's also a fantastic plastic surgeon!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Are you being serious?

**Undie Taker says:  
**You're being serious aren't you?

**Jericho says:  
**In the back of his aeroplane, he's got some of his plastic surgeon tools... So he operates on her!

**Undie Taker says:  
**But I don't want him to operate on her!

**Jericho says:  
**Yeah! And then he turns her into Julia Roberts... and when she looks in the mirror and sees what he's done she says "Go on Mel, help yourself"... and that is your romance!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Chris, I am not having Rosanne Barr's legs sticking out of one side of a Jumbo Jet's engine and Julia Roberts's head sticking out the other side...!

* * *

**Thanks for my reviewers: **_Tina, Miss Meggie, .x, Mandy, Animal Luvr 4 Life and wrestlefan4_

_**Throws Christian Cage cakes to everyone**_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	76. Period Pains and Food Poisoning

**I have cold :- (. I honestly feel like complete crap, but my sense of humour is still intact, so there should be a few more chapters coming your way over the next few days.**

**Period Pains and Food Poisoning  
**

**Cody says:  
**Has anyone seen Chris? I haven't seen him since Monday when he was complaining about period pains.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**O.o Period pains?

**Cody says:  
**Yeah, he was moaning on about having stomach cramps and tender breasts.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Tender breasts?

**Cody says:  
**I don't know... That man seems to get stranger every day.

_**Ortonized has signed in**_

_**Ortonized has been added to the conversation**_

**Ortonized says:  
**I am SOOOOOOO tired!!!

**Cody says:  
**Why?

**Ortonized says:  
**I've spent half the night at the hospital with Chris.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**He didn't try to shove a light bulb up his nose again, did he?

**Ortonized says:  
**No...

**Ortonized says:  
**He's not very well...

**Cody says:  
**So you took him to a mental institution... That wasn't very nice...

**Ortonized says:  
**I didn't take him to a mental institution! I took him to a normal hospital!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**So is he suffering from period pains? Or is it something more... Serious.

**Cody says:  
**Having a period is serious, Glen... You have to seriously get as far away from the girl who's having a period for fear of flying objects aiming at your head... Women scare me _shudders_

**Ortonized says:  
**Anyway, as I was saying, Chris is in hospital with food poisoning.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Food poisoning...?

**Ortonized says:  
**Yeah.

**Cody says:  
**How did he get that? All he seems to eat is yogurt.

**Ortonized says:  
**Precisely... He ate one that was out of date and now he has diarrhea.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**So not only do we have to worry about Khali shitting himself, we also have to worry about Chris...

**Ortonized says:  
**Technically, we don't have to worry about Khali unless we're all on the same show or staying in the same hotel, which we aren't right now, so really Khali is Paul's problem not ours.

**Ortonized says:  
**You won't have to worry about Chris though, he's feeling a lot better. Right now he's in the bath playing with his new toy sharks.

**Cody says:  
**You bought them for him didn't you?

**Ortonized says:  
**Of course! He needed a little bit of cheering up.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Next time just take him to see Stephanie, it'll save you money.

**Ortonized says:  
**Don't let Paul hear you say that, lol!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Miss Meggie, __.x, wrestlefan4, Mandy, Animal Luvr 4 Life, mcxhardyxgirl, Dark Kaneanite, Leesie, coolchic79260, Donna, CenaFan1395, Tina, RKO.I.F, Mariana, 68 stones from a broken heart _**and**_ Kat._

_**Throws Miz and Morrison cakes to everyone**_

**763 reviews WOWZERS!!! Have I ever told you all how much I loved you?**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	77. Plushie War and Invisibility

_**Looks around... **_**I've risen from the dead!!! Just kidding, I never died. Anyway, my laptop had the most unfortunate accident (it wouldn't work, so I pushed it off of my bed making the problem worse) so I had to have it repaired. I hope you all missed me, because I missed all of you!!! **

**Plushie War and Invisibility**

**Instant Classic says:**  
_*prods*_

**Adam says:**  
_*Falls over twitching*_

**Instant Classic says:**  
ack!

**Instant Classic says:  
**_*looks around with a panicky look in his eyes*_

**Instant Classic says:  
**_*runs off*_

**Adam says:**  
_*Gets up and summons small army of plushies*_

**Instant Classic says:**  
oh no! PLUSHIES!!!!

**Adam says:**  
Muahahahaha

**Adam says:  
**Go Santino plushie! Use your furry, flowery ear muffs of DOOM!

**Instant Classic says:  
**oh my god!

**Instant Classic says:  
**um, err..

**Adam says:**  
_*Gets out Adam plushie* ooh, creepy_

**Instant Classic says:  
**i'll counter with my rubber band of fate!

**Adam says:  
**Burst it with your chin hair of destiny Plushie me!!

**Instant Classic says:  
**lol!

**Instant Classic says:  
**argh! you countered my counter!

**Adam says:  
**muahahaha

**Instant Classic says:  
**i'll have to summon a minion..

**Adam says:  
**_*Brings out indestructible Chibi plushie Mark* _

**Instant Classic says:  
**twisty-cylinder-marshmallow! i choose you! attack that chibi plushie with all your marshmallowyness

**Adam says:  
**Gooooooo Mark! (I choose you!!) Muahahaha, Eat the twisty-cylinder-marshmallow with your big mouthed eating attack!!

**Instant Classic says:  
**NOOOO!! MY MARSHMALLOW!!!

**Adam says:  
**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Instant Classic says:  
**go, stack-of-dirty-porn-mags! use your distract attack on Mark!

**Adam says:  
**Muahaha! Go Batista! Use your super dirty molesting fun attack (Which you learnt from me!) To go have fun with those porn mags!!

**Adam says:  
**_*Watches Plushie Mark toddle off holding the porn mags* _

**Instant Classic says:  
**Microsoft optical mouse! blind them all with your laser eye!

**Adam says:  
**Go Jason plushie!! Use those superbly hidden metal spikes behind your back to gouge out the Microsoft optical mouse!

**Instant Classic says:  
**damn! Even my own plushie is against me

**Instant Classic says:  
**I'm running out of options..

**Adam says:  
**Me too O.o

**Adam says:  
**Ooh - I know who I haven't used

**Instant Classic says:  
**Mobile phone! use your annoying ringtone attack!!

**Adam says:  
**Stone Cold! Use your invisible curly hair to cover your ears and block any sound attacks! Now quickly! Grab that phone and BLOCK IT!!!

**Instant Classic says:  
**NOOOOOOO!!!

**Instant Classic says:  
**Wait... Steve's bald

**Adam says:  
**His hair is invisible

**Instant Classic says:  
**No, he's bald!

**Adam says:  
**Just because you can't SEE it, doesn't mean it's not THERE

**Instant Classic says:  
**That's stupid!

**Instant Classic says:  
**Logical...but stupid!

**Adam says:  
**Well, you can't see penises through trousers but you know that they're there!

**Instant Classic says:  
**Not necessarily - what about if the person was a transvestite

**Instant Classic says:  
**YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!

**Adam says:  
**Steve has hair, it's just invisible.

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Meghan, Mayhem, ****JeriChey-Undisputed, Tina, Animal Luvr 4 Life, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, coolchic79260, Leesie, x-twist of fate-x, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Sean O'Haire's Gurl, x-prettybows-x, RKO.I.F, Mandy, 68 stones from a broken heart, Pandora's Cube, EmoIsRadx3, Kat and CenaFan1395.**

_**Throws plushie Manu's to everyone **_**Thank you all so much for reviewing and also for some e-mails of worry from a few of you, I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to e-mail you all back, I thought that I'd just tell you all here how much I appreciate them. **

**Next up Steph and Jericho.**

**Loves to all!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	78. Merry Christmas

**I want you all to imagine that today is Christmas Eve... **

**Merry Christmas from Cody, Jericho & Barbarella**

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!

**Cody says:  
**Why do people always say that?

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**Say what?

**Cody says:  
**Merry Christmas and a happy new year

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**The same to you

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**:-D

**Cody says:  
**Bah... But Christmas isn't until tomorrow!

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**So?

**Cody says:  
**And it isn't 2009 for another week!

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**Gee... Sorry SCROOGE

**Cody says:  
**Meh. At least we don't have to work tomorrow

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**True..... Are you going to Adam's party?

**Cody says:  
**Yeah, but i'm gonna get there late cause I gotta spend the day with my family

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**Oh, fair enough

**Barbarella says:  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

**Cody says:  
**O.O

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**What the hell?!!?

**Barbarella says:  
**Uh... Rabid fan-girl wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas?

**Cody says:  
**Didn't I block you after we had that fight about who was going to take over the WWE?

**Barbarella says:  
**Yup... But there you go

**Cody says:  
**Eeeek, scary

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**You were going to take over the WWE?

**Barbarella says:  
**Just Raw at first... then the rest - Merry Christmas Chris

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**The same to you!

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**She seems to have gone less fan-girlish

**Cody says:  
**Actually she's been rather normal for the last few months. Merry Christmas Barbarella

**Barbarella says:  
**OMG! CODY RHODES JUST SAID MY NAME!

**Barbarella says:  
**OMG OMG OMG Your so fit Cody, I love you, and Chris, I love you to... omg, can I come to Adam's party? I'll be good I promise!! Omg, you're all so fit...

**Christmas is Jericho says:  
**Oh... Maybe not

* * *

**Thanks to all of my reviewers: Tina, Meghan, Leesie, ****JoseJalepenoOnASteek, coolchic79260, Dark Kaneanite, TithaHardyGirl, Kat, RKO.I.F, HollywoodDisaster and DarkDragonEternalMaster.**

**I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, mine was lovely. Have a good new year and don't drink too much!!!**

**Love you all!!!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	79. Hole In One

**Hole In One**

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I heard that Chris ended up in the emergency room again...

**Adam Ant says:  
**_-sighs- ... _I did too, so I can't really comment.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Hmm... What happened with you then?

**Adam Ant says:  
**I got my head caught in the automatic doors at the hospital... They just kept on opening and closing.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**And you didn't think to move?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Why would I do that?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**...

_**Undie Taker has been added to the conversation**_

_**Kinky Kane has been added to the conversation**_

_**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy has been added to the conversation**_

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**What do you mean 'I did it on purpose'?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Well... Because you did!

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**No I did not!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yes you did!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**O.o

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**I did not –_pokes out tongue- _

**Kinky Kane says:  
**To be fair Chris, you did shout out: 'Ooo look at that hole... I wonder how deep it is.'

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**So...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I'm going to find out how Chris ended up in hospital now, aren't I?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Yuppers

**Undie Taker says:  
**You know what he did, don't you?!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Not really... I presume it has something to do with a hole?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah...

**Undie Taker says:  
**I could have killed him... But I was too worried about him.

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**Aww, you were worried about little 'ol me

**Undie Taker says:  
**More worried about your sanity, actually.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Yeah ok... just tell me what happened.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Where to start?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**The beginning would be excellent...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yes, Thank you Glen. – _angry face _–

**Undie Taker says:  
**Chris, Glen and I were taking a walking near the hospital. Chris and Glen were talking about Shakespeare or Harry Potter... It's all the same to me.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Twilight.

**Undie Taker says:  
**I beg your pardon?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**We were talking about Twilight.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Right... Anyway, Chris was a little hyper and he saw a hole... There were loads of warning signs up around it...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**That's when Chris said about wondering how deep the hole was.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Then Chris saw Adam with his head caught in the automatic doors of the ER entrance.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**What were you doing there anyway, Adam?

**Adam Ant says:  
**I thought I broke my toe...

**Undie Taker says:  
**You're terribly accident prone aren't you?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Anyway... So Chris decides to skip... then he sort of... fell out of sight.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Fell out of sight?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yeah...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Hang on... Hole?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yes!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Christopher...?

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**_- whistles – _Yeah?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**You didn't... Not again, surely?

**Undie Taker says:  
**You know about these shenanigans?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Know about them?! I was there the first time he ever did it!

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**Shhhhhhhhh!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**No I will not "Shhhhhhhhhh!"

**Captain Charisma says:  
**The first time he did it, it was a complete accident... The second one was too, his wife shoved him out of the way and he went flying down the hole next to him... But the rest are not!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**You mean to say, that Chris makes a habit of falling down holes?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Yes!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**How many has he fallen down?

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**Not many...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Tell the truth!

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**THEY CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!

**Undie Taker says:  
**If you don't tell me, I'll come to your room... and... and...

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**Stutter at me?

**Undie Taker says:  
**URGH!

**Adam Ant says:  
**Jay just tell him before he explodes.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Let's put it this way... The only hole he's not been down is the black one in Calcutta.

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**How dare you!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**How dare me?! YOU'RE THE ONE THE FINDS IT FUN TO FALL DOWN HOLES!

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**I like hospital food!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Ick!

**Undie Taker says:  
**You'll be sucking it through a straw when I get hold of you!

_**Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**_

**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy says:  
**Toodles!

_**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Maybe I should phone the hospital and tell them to save a bed...?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Yeah... Make it a large bed...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Why?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Mark's just fallen into the dry swimming pool... you know, the one that's been out of bounds since we got here.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**o.o

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Fool...

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Dark Kaneanite, coolchic79260, TithaHardyGirl, RKO.I.F, Tina, .., __JoseJalepenoOnASteek, CenaFan1395, Rosalie N Emmett 4Ever, kbbaby2123, xoxEdgeLoverxox, 68 stones from a broken heart, Leesie _**and**_ Mariana._

**I hope everyone had a fabby New Year!!!**

_**-Throws authentic Mike Knox beards to everyone!!!-**_

**Loves You!!!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	80. Weird Dreams & Vasectomies

**Weird Dreams and Vasectomies**

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I think I should stop eating cheese before going to bed.

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Why? Do you keep on farting?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**What! NO!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**It gives me nightmares!

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Oh right.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Well... Aren't you going to ask what kind of dreams I'm having?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**No... But I suppose you're going to tell me...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Ok!!! Well, they're about Khali...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Khali, huh? Bit strange you dreaming about Khali...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Yeah, the strangest thing is what he's wearing in the dreams...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**A panda bear suit?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**No...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Oooo... A Fairy Godmother costume?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**No...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Oh, well I give up then.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**He's wearing gold hot pants... You know, like Kylie Minogue in her Spinning Around video...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Hmm... Why are you dreaming about Khali in Kylie Minogue's hot pants?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**That's why I need to stop eating cheese before going to sleep.

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Well stop then!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I am!

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Randy, I've been thinking...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**What about?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**I'm going to have a vasectomy.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**A vasectomy?!

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Yes.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**How does Steph feel about it?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**No, no, no... I'M having it done!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I know that! Jesus Christ in a tutu!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I meant have you discussed it with Stephanie?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Yes of course I have! Last night in bed I said, "Sweetheart, I'm having a vasectomy."

**Randy Pandy says:  
**So it was quite an in-depth discussion, then?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Well, you can't make these decisions lightly, can you?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**No... All me and Steph have to do is look at each other and she's 3 months pregnant... and we've got two beautiful little girls, why do we need any more?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**I think I've got a lot of them... uh... Loads of them... uh... You know... Tadpoles.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Tadpoles?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Yeah, you see them on TV under the microscope.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Oh... You mean... Yeah well, I've got loads too.

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Yeah, but my doctor reckons I've got more tadpoles than the Serpentine.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**You gonna have it done at the hospital?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Well I'm not going to let Jericho loose on my... you know... with a chainsaw and a pair of scissors, am I?!

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Randy, I want your advise.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Sure...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Well, you know when some people have this done, they leave a lot of their tadpoles in a bank...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Do they?

**Trip on my nose says:  
**The thing is, do you think I ought to do that?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**You could do.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I don't know what HSBC would think about it though...

**Trip on my nose says:  
**NO! Not HSBC you plonker! Not that sort of bank! It's a special bank where they freeze it all!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Oh... the sperm bank!

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Because when I'm too old to raise a smile... or anything else... They could use them and there'll be loads of Triple H's running around.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**It might upset Stephanie... I mean, because psychologically, she might think you were being unfaithful to her... if they decided to use your... err... tadpoles.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**You know how a woman's mind works.

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Oh... I never thought of that, Randy... You're right... Good thinking!

**Trip on my nose says:  
**Well I'd better shoot off, I've got a beard trimming appointment.

**Randy Pandy says**:  
Yeah, see you Paul.

**Trip on my nose says:  
**I don't want you to tell anyone about this!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Of course not! It's between us.

_**Trip on my nose may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Kennedy...Kennedy has joined the conversation**_

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Ken!

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**What?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Paul's having a vasectomy!

**Kennedy... Kennedy says:  
**A vasectomy?!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Yeah...

_**Undie Taker has joined the conversation**_

_**Cena Ribena has joined the conversation**_

_**John Big Laugh has joined the conversation**_

_**Adam Ant has joined the conversation**_

_**Jericho Jello: Because it's sexy has joined the conversation**_

_**Glamarella has joined the conversation**_

**Kennedy...Kennedy says:  
**Paul's having a vasectomy!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**... Jesus Christ, Ken!

_**Randy Pandy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: **_**Mayhem, **__**JeriChey-Undisputed, TithaHardyGirl, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, Pheonix-Syren, Bianca, Jeff Hardy is Rad, JoseJalepenoOnASteek, Mandy, Shannon, xoxEdgeHeadxox, Tina **_and_** 68 stones from a broken heart**_

**Hmm... well the Mike Knox beards didn't go down too well, I was dead certain that they would. Oh well. **

_**Throws authentic replica Melina wigs and home baked Miz and Morrison cake fingers to everyone**_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx****  
**


	81. Frying Pans & JR's Flying Carpets

**Big thanks to **_**68 stones from a broken heart **_**who gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Frying Pans and JR's Flying Carpets**

**Ted DiBear says:  
**I've finally come to the conclusion that Chris Jericho is a fruit loop.

**Undie Taker says:  
**It's taken you until now to realise that?

**Ted DiBear says:  
**Says the guy who has a fetish with bee's...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Oi!

**Ted DiBear says:  
**You know, Mark, you should go somewhere with that.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Oh yeah? Where do you suggest?

**Ted DiBear says:  
**A bee farm? Or maybe someone who is educated in bee/human relations?

_**Captain Charisma has signed on**_

_**Captain Charisma has been added to the conversation**_

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Someone call the people in white coats, Jericho's had another of his barmy ideas.

**Ted DiBear says:  
**As much as I would like to hang around talking about Jericho's so-called ideas, I have an appointment with a particularly good looking brunette by the name of Cody... Good day.

_**Ted DiBear may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Captain Charisma says:  
**He's a strange one isn't he?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I mean I would hardly call Cody 'good looking'... Handsome, maybe.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Yes, yes, yes... Carry on with what you saying, Jason.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**What was I saying?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Chris Jericho

**Captain Charisma says:  
**What about him?

**Undie Taker says:  
**I don't know, you were just about to say...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Oh yeah, so I was.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Well...?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Well what?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Lord, give me strength!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I think you have enough of that already... XD

**Undie Taker says:  
**What's Jericho's big idea?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Oh... Well, Chris was in my room earlier on going over the ECW title.

**Undie Taker says:  
**But he's not on ECW.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Yeah, I know... But he thought that Matt Hardy was a better champion that Jack Swagger... He also said that Matt didn't look constipated when he smiled.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Anyway, Chris said that he was going to go down to the kitchens and get a frying pan...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Why, is he going to cook dinner for Jack or something?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I said the same thing, I thought that he was going to give him food poisoning or something... But he's not...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Of course he's not...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**No, he wants Mark Henry to sit on the frying pan...

**Undie Taker says:  
**To warm it up?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**And to bend it a little bit... Then he's going to go to Jack's room and hit him with the Mark Henry bent frying pan!!!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Why does he want to do that?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**God knows... Because he's mad, maybe?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Mad is not the word... insane would be more appropriate.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**The whole of the Raw locker room seems to be insane though... do you think it's something they put in the water?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Maybe they've been spiking Adam's water too... Wasn't it he who thought JR was making and selling flying carpets?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**You mean to say that the carpets JR was selling WERE NOT magical flying ones?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Err... yeah...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Damn!

* * *

**Special thanks go to my reviewers: **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, wrestlefan4, Mayhem, Shannon, Jeff Hardy is Rad, BiancaDollface, TithaHardyGirl, coolchic79260, JoseJalepenoOnASteek, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, Pheonix-Syren, Tina, Esha Napoleon**_ and_** Livin on the EDGE.**_

_**Throws Maltesers and JTG shades to everyone!!!**_

**You'll have another chapter by tomorrow!!! I've finally dug out the comedienne that seemed to have been lost for the last seven or so months, so expect a couple of chapters a week from now on XD.**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	82. Moobs

**This came from a conversation I had with my friend... Yes, we have weird conversations on the train to work.**

**Has anybody else noticed Michael Cole's love affair for the word 'vintage'? **

**Moobs**

**Cody says:  
**Why is Chris in such a bad mood?

**Undie Taker says:  
**You've seen him as well, have you?

**Cody says:  
**Yeah... he's really cantankerous!

**Undie Taker says:  
**I know, he told me that my son looked like the Hunch Back of Notre Dame.

**Cody says:  
**He didn't!

**Undie Taker says:  
**He did! Then he poked Glen in the eye with a chopstick.

**Cody says:  
**_Sighs _

**Undie Taker says:  
**Meh...

_**Y2Jiggerman has signed on**_

_**Y2Jiggerman has been added to the conversation**_

_**Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Cody, you are a slimy weasel and you smell!

**Cody says:  
**What have I done, now?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**You walk around with your perfect body... It makes me sick!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**No hint of moobs anywhere, and there's me having to borrow my wife's bra! It just isn't right!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Even Mark is flat chested... I had to endure Randy flicking my nipples all afternoon yesterday... He's another one that doesn't have moobs... But me and poor ol' JBL have to walk around with these monstrosities.

**Cody says:  
**Err... Jericho?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I'm surprised that Michael Cole hasn't said: "And here's Jericho... Walking down the ramp with his VINTAGE man boobs."

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Or Lillian saying: "Making their way to the ring, weighing in at a hefty 250 pounds each... JERICHO'S MOOBS!"

**Cody says:  
**Jericho?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**That is why I hate you, Cody... Jesus Christ on a bike, Stephanie's boobs are smaller than mine!

**Cody says:  
**Jericho, I don't think you have moobs.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**There's no use trying to cheer me up, Cody. I will forever be called: Moob Man.

**Cody says:  
**But you don't have moobs!!!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Oh yes I do!

**Cody says:  
**No you don't!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yes I do!

**Cody says:  
**You don't!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Look, I have moobs, and that's all there is to it!

**Cody says:  
**You still have a nice ass...

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yeah, I do have a very nice ass.

**Cody says:  
**See, I knew that would cheer you up!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yeah it did... XD ... Cody?

**Cody says:  
**Yeah?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**You still smell.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_**Esha Napoleon, Shannon, Livin on the EDGE, BiancaDollface, Wolfgirl77769, Tina, Home Improvement Lover, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, 68 stones from a broken heart, wrestlefan4, kymb92 **_and_** coolchic79260**_

**As a special gift to Bianca: **_**throws JR's Magical Flying Carpets to everyone. **_**Enjoy, but remember they don't actually fly, so trying to make one do so, IN PUBLIC, will make you look like a bit of a twit... **

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	83. Charlotte and Psychicness

**Charlotte and Psychicness**

**Cap My Punk says:  
**Heyo

**Adam Ant says:  
**Hey...

**Cap My Punk says:  
**O.o

**Cap My Punk says:  
**Why the "..."?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Charlotte died.

**Cap My Punk says:  
**...

**Cap My Punk says:  
**_Looks confused_

**Adam Ant says:  
**Al's rabbit, you dumbass!

**Cap My Punk:  
**Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh. Oh dear.

**Adam Ant says:  
**He's really upset :- (

_**Alvin Chipmunk has signed in**_

_**Alvin Chipmunk has been added to the conversation**_

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**HI GUYS!!!

**Cap My Punk says:  
**He seems it.

**Adam Ant says:  
**o.o

**Cap My Punk says:  
**Hey Al.

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Guess what!

**Adam Ant says:  
**What?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**It turns out that Charlotte was a sock!

**Cap My Punk says:  
**Ah, of course.

**Adam Ant says:  
**Al?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Yeah?

**Adam Ant says:  
**What the heck are you talking about?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**Charlotte isn't dead, what I thought was Charlotte turned out to be a sock!

**Cap My Punk says:  
**An easy mistake to make...

**Cap My Punk says:  
**How's your foot Al?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**O.o?

**Adam Ant says:  
**What's up with your foot Al?

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**I dunno...

**Adam Ant says:  
**...

**Adam Ant says:  
**Phil? Al?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Anyone there?

**Cap My Punk says:  
**I'm here.

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**o.o I just banged my foot on the desk... owwie!

**Adam Ant says:  
**Is your foot... ok? O.o

**Adam Ant says:  
**Phil, why did you ask how his foot was... before he whacked it on the table?

**Cap My Punk says:  
**I... O.o

**Cap My Punk says:  
**I don't know...

**Alvin Chipmunk says:  
**PHIL CAN SEE INTO THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_**Mayhem, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, TithaHardyGirl, Esha Napoleon, JoseJalepenoOnASteek, I Dream Of Hardyz, Bianca (BiancaDollface), WolfGirl77769, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, JeriChey-Undisputed, Animal Luvr 4 Life, wrestlefan4, 68 stones from a broken heart, Tina, Dark Kaneanite, Mandy (Livin on the EDGE), x-twist of fate-x **_and_** Home Improvement Lover.**_

**Fist of all, I'd like to apologise to WolfGirl7769, the reason for me not putting Maria and Punk flirting in a chapter is purely because I don't want this to turn into one of those 'lovey dovey' type chat scenarios, and to be honest this fic (i use the term loosely) has made it successfully through 83 chapters, without the need of flirting and hooking up.**

_**Throws unused MVP nose plasters and large packets of Lemon Drops to everyone.**_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx**


	84. Hairless Dogs

**Sorry this took so long for me to post. I've had a few problems going on, but everything's sorted now.**

**Hairless Dogs **

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**Mikey, I'm sorry :- (

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**...

**Jumpin'Jericho says:  
**Please forgive me, Mikey. I didn't know it was yours, I thought it was Candice's!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**...

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**Mikey, please!!! I'll do anything! I'll... I'll pick the dried food out of your beard for the next week, just please forgive me!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**You'll pick the dried food out of my beard...?

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**YES!!!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**You're weird...

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**I'm really sorry that I said your dog looked like it should be put in a roasting dish with a sprig of rosemary on top... It looked like a thawed out leg of lamb!!!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Biggles DOES NOT look like a thawed out leg of lamb!!!

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**Yeah it does, it's all hairless and wrinkly... Did you get him cheap? You know, you should have come to me, I could have got you one with hair!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**It's supposed to look like that!

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**Really?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Yes!

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**Are you sure?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**YES!

_**The Big Red Love Machine has signed on**_

_**The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation**_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Why is Candice walking around with a leg of lamb in her arms?

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**It's not a leg of lamb, it's Mikey's dog...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oh!

**The Big Red Machine says:  
**I wondered why she was talking to it... I thought she'd gone mad, so I didn't say anything to her.

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**LMAO!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**You know, Mike, you should have gone to Chris, he could have gotten you one with hair.

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**GRRRR!!!

_**Foxy Knoxy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**What's the matter with him?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**-_Shrugs- _

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I really don't think it is a dog, you know.

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**No... Do you think we ought to call someone to take a look at it... Like a dog doctor or something?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**You mean a vet?

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**Yeah

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No... He'll get all pissy and start waging war on us... He looks that type.

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**I was talking about the dog thingy...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**So was I!!!

**Jumpin' Jericho says:  
**o.O

* * *

**  
Thanks to my gorgeous reviewers: **_**Tina, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Livin on the EDGE, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, BiancaDollface, Home Improvement Lover, Esha Napoleon, I-dream-of-hardyz, .x, Wolfgirl77769, Pheonix-Syren, Shannon, Dark Kaneanite, 68 stones from a broken heart, xoxEdgeheadxox, Lisa-Beckiie, Gabbz (Unwritten.x3),TithaHardyGirl, Miss Meggie and CookieMonster'sReject.**_

_**I'd also like to thank those who reviewed Valentine's Day. Thank you so much.**_

**So it seems that I've broken 900 reviews. YAYNESS!!! Thank you all so much!!! As always, I've baked up a batch of cakes in the shape of Shane McMahon -t**_**hrows Shane McMahon cakes to everyone**_**- also –**_**throws dog collars to everyone- **_**They may come in handy for the PSC one day ;-)**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xxx **


	85. Pink Elephants, Sparkling & Denial

**Yes, it's true. SOMEONE has been able to crack me and I've FINALLY put Punk and Maria in a chapter together... Hmm... Just read :-p**

**Pink Elephants, Sparkling and Denial**

**Punky says:  
**STUPID MORON!!!

**Maria says:  
**o.o

**Punky says:  
**Sorry Ria, Jericho keeps pestering me.

**Maria says:  
**I think he's fun... He asked me if I wanted to go to the zoo with him earlier on.

**Punky says:  
**He did?

**Maria says:  
**Yeah... But I couldn't go, I had a photoshoot :- (

**Punky says:  
**GOOD! I don't need anyone else catching his... Weirdness o.O

**Maria says:  
**He's not weird! He's creative!

**Punky says:  
**Creative my ass! The man is a lunatic!

**Maria says:  
**At least nothing boring happens when Chris is around... He's all fun and stuff.

**Punky says:  
**What's fun about him?

**Maria says:  
**Well, when he asked me to go to the zoo with him, he asked me if I could get my hands on a tin of pink paint.

**Punky says:  
**Pink paint?

**Maria says:  
**Yeah, so that we could paint the elephants... He knows that I like pink elephants :-D

**Punky says:  
**But only stuffed ones!!!

**Maria says:  
**But I've always wanted to see a real life pink elephant! And Chris wanted to bring my dream to life!!!

_**The Big Red Love Machine has signed on**_

_**The Big Red Love Machine has been added to the conversation**_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**MARIA!!!!!!!!

**Maria says:  
**GLEN!!!!!!!!!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**We did it!!!

**Punky says:  
**Oh hi Phil... Yeah, hi Glen, how was your day?... Oh it was wonderful, Phil, how was yours?... Yes it was great...

**Maria says:  
**Did what and with whom?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oh hi Phil!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Anyway... CHRIS PAINTED AN ELEPHANT PINK!!!

**Maria says:  
**You're joking!

**Punky says:  
**I doubt it...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No I'm not! Chris and I went down to the zoo, the zoo keeper said that we could do it... She had a crush on Chris!!!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Mark came along with us and he took the picture on his phone!!! Michelle's printing it out!!!

**Maria says:  
**See Phil!!! Chris is awesome!

**Maria says:  
**BRB

_**Maria may not reply as he/she is set to Be Right Back**_

**Punky says:  
**And stupid.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**You're just jealous that Chris didn't invite you along!

**Punky says:  
**He did...

**Punky says:  
**But I didn't want to go!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Don't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Chris didn't invite you because you're a party pooper!

**Punky says:  
**I am NOT a party pooper! I just don't like getting involved in his harebrained schemes!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Harebrained schemes? This is Chris we're talking about!

**Punky says:  
**Yeah... And Chris seems to have a habit of getting OTHER people in trouble with Vince instead of getting in trouble himself!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oh I get it! This is about the time he squirted you in the face with orange juice!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**And then poured milk down your pants...

**Punky says:  
**Not it's not!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Yeah it is!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**That was your fault! You shouldn't have taken the piss out of his shoes!

**Punky says:  
**His shoes had glitter on them!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**So?

**Punky says:  
**He's supposed to be a man...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Chris is supposed to be Chris... By taking his glitter away he'll just be 'that guy'. Chris likes to sparkle... Chris is a diamond!

**Punky says:  
**Chris is an idiot!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**AHA! You ARE jealous!

**Punky says:  
**No I'm not!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Yes you are! You're jealous because Chris sparkles and you don't!

**Punky says:  
**I DON'T WANT TO SPARKLE!!!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**That's bullshit and you know it!

**Punky says:  
**It is not bullshit, it is the truth!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**And you're jealous because everyone likes Chris...

**Punky says:  
**The fans don't!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Yeah, but there is a small group of people that LOVE him and want to have his babies...

**Punky says:  
**I have people that love me too...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**You mean 'things'

**Punky says:  
**No I don't!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Yeah you do, I saw Knoxy's dog thing humping your leg the other day!

**Punky says:  
**Pfft!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I knew you were jealous!

**Maria says:  
**I'm back!

**Maria says:  
**On my way back from Michelle and Mark's room I stopped off at Chris's and gave him a big hug!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Welcome back, Ria!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Phil's in denial.

**Maria says:  
**What are you in denial about, Phil?

**Punky says:  
**I am NOT in denial!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**He subconsciously wants to sparkle...

**Maria says:  
**Like Chris?

**Punky says:  
**Chris does not sparkle!

**Punky says:  
**And I don't want to be like him!

**Maria says:  
**Chris does sparkle... not like he has diamonds all over him, it's his aura.

**Maria says:  
**Like, Glen's aura is red and mine is yellow... Yours is giving off a murky green colour right now...

**Punky says:  
**I don not have a murky green coloured aura!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**See I told you... He's in denial!

**Maria says:  
**Denial is not a good place to be, you need to channel you denial... You're a tree.

**Punky says:  
**I AM NOT A TREE!!!

_**Punky may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**O.O

**Maria says:  
**That man is soooooooooooooooo in denial!

* * *

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Animal Luvr 4 Life, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, coolchic79260, WolfGirl77769, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Bianca Dollface, Pheonix-Syren, Jeri-Chey-Undisputed, wrestlefan4, LastWhiteRose, Dark Kaneanite, Tina, Shannon, Livin on the EDGE, Esha Napoleon, .x, Suzi (RKO'sLittleRingrat), 68 stones from a broken heart, TithaHardyGirl, Gabbz (Unwritten.x3) and Miss Meggie.**

_**-Throws pie a Mickey Rourke-**_

**Anyway, back to my readers **_**–Throws giant blow-up hammers to everyone- **_**Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Also, apologies for the length, I got a bit carried away, LOL!**

**Loves ya!**

**Angel  
xoxo **


	86. iPhones and iPods and Things, Oh My!

**I apologise for how long it has taken me to write this chapter, I had something come up and it's taken me quite a while to get over it. I'll try my best to update this as much as I can from now on. (I'll continue this at the bottom)**

**iPhones and iPods and Things, Oh My!**

**Air Bourne says:  
**Goddamn cell phone! -_hits cell phone repeatedly_-

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Oi! I was gonna call you, now I can't because your phone is in pieces.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Pfft! When have you ever called me?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I called you when I wanted my 100 bucks off of you...

**Air Bourne says:  
**Only because I was stupid enough to bet you that you couldn't eat 6 helpings of bacon and eggs...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Mark warned you, so I have no sympathy for you.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**What phone have you got anyway?

**Air Bourne says:  
**Nokia 7900 prism...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Air Bourne says:  
**What?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE A GIRLS PHONE!!!

**Air Bourne says:  
**I do not!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**You should get a unisex phone like the iPhone, EVERYONE has one!

**Air Bourne says:  
**I don't...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I know you don't! You have a _girls _phone. GET AN iPHONE!!!

**Air Bourne says:  
**Why do I need an iPhone, I have a perfectly good iPod Touch...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Can an iPod Touch connect to the internet?

**Air Bourne says:  
**No...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Can an iPod Touch tell you exactly where you are in the world by using GPS?

**Air Bourne says:  
**No... Why would I want to know that anyway?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Someone might drug you and then you wake up somewhere and you don't know where you are. All you've got to do is take your iPhone out your pocket and see where you are...

**Air Bourne says:  
**Who's gonna want to drug me?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I don't know... But those PSC girls seem a bit shifty...

**Air Bourne says:  
**What?

_**Y2Jiggerman has signed in**_

_**Y2Jiggerman has been added to the conversation**_

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' aliveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Just be glad that Mark wasn't here to see that, he'd kill you.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Because he's the _Undertaker..._? AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**... Have you been drinking?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Nope, I'm just drunk on happiness! :-D

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Glen?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I don't think my iPhone's working. On the GPS thinga, it says that I'm in Brazil.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Are you sure that you aren't in Brazil?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I don't think I am.

**Air Bourne says:  
**YOU have an iPhone?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Err... Yeah! Who doesn't?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Evan doesn't –_sniggers_-

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**OMG! You are sooooo lame, iPhones are like... BRILLIANT! I have no need to carry a laptop, cell phone AND iPod around with me every time I travel. I just carry my laptop and iPhone.

**Air Bourne says:  
**If you can get the internet on the iPhone, why do you carry your laptop around with you?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**How else am I going to charge it up?

**Air Bourne says:  
**With a charger?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I'm too lazy to go and buy one...

**Air Bourne says:  
**Lazy ass!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Girly phone user!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**YEAH!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**You tell him Glen!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**-_yawns_- I'm bored now, build me a robot spaniel...

**Air Bourne says:  
**Hold on, I'll just go and get my scientific tools and periodic table /sarcasm

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**O.o You guys are weird...

**Air Bourne says:  
**Say's the guy that said flies taste like chicken.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**That wasn't me...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**It was me o.o

**Air Bourne says:  
**O.O

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Mayhem, Jeff Hardy is Rad, Rayne, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Esha Napoleon, LastWhiteRose, coolchic79260, Bianca Dollface, Miss Meggie, TithaHardyGirl, Dark Kaneanite, Wolfgirl77769, x-twist of fate-x, Pheonix-Syren, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, JeriChey-Undisputed, Shannon, Unwritten.x3, Home Improvement Lover, Tina, wrestlefan4, Livin on the EDGE, missbean1997 and Xandman216.

-_Throws Thorpe Park tickets to everyone_- **So that you can all join me on the new SAW rollercoaster there.** –_Throws free iPhones to everyone_- **so that we can all stay in touch**.

**Ok, so, as I was saying. I'll continue to update as much as humanly possible, all I ask for is your patience. I'll soon be starting a new job as a police officer, so I probably won't have loads of time to write, I'm already finding it difficult _and_ I'm only _training_, lol. But I promise that I'll try my hardest to update.**

**Loves you lots**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	87. Sparkly Gang & Knoxy's Dog again

**Fist off I'd like to thank you all for your patience, I've been so busy lately that I haven't even had time to think, let alone do any writing. I hope everyone's ok!!!**

**Sparkly Gang & Knoxy's Dog (again)  
**

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**That is the last time I EVER set up a surprise birthday party for Glen.

**Y2Jiggermans says:  
**My teeth still hurt!!!

**Punky says:  
**Would that possibly be because you stood behind the door when Glen stormed in after you told him that Neil Diamond was playing at the at the local arena, but he really wasn't so Glen was really pissed?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Do you have to rub it in?

**Punky says:  
**-_sniggers_- Like when Mark dared you to rub Glens feet after he had been wearing biker boots the whole day?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**You know, you're extremely annoying.

**Punky says:  
**So how comes I'm in H2O's new video and you aren't?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Because I'm waaaaaaaaaaaay cooler than you, you know Metallica asked me to be in one of their videos once...

**Punky says:  
**Yeah, St Anger and they wanted you to play one of the prisoners, LOL!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I'd make a cool prisoner.

**Punky says:  
**-_sarcastic_- Yeah, you'd totally look cool wearing an orange jumpsuit.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Just add a few sparkles here and there and I'd look fabulous.

**Punk says:  
**Yeah, you'll also be killed.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**But I'll look good in death :-D

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Anyway, what's up with you? You seem a little crabby.

**Punky says:  
**Jason stepped on my toe and laughed at me and then Knoxy hit me round the head with a stick.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Ahhh Young Grasshopper, your transformation will soon be complete.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**You'll be a member of the Sparkly Gang in no time!

**Punky says:  
**How will I know when I'm a fully fledged member?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**When you've spent 4 days in the hospital because of mischievous behaviour.

_**Haasinator has signed in**_

_**Haasinator has been added to the conversation**_

**Haasinator says:  
**Guys you'll never guess what!

**Punky says:  
**Cena fell down the stairs and landed in Randy's lap?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**...

**Haasinator says:  
**o.O

**Punky says:  
**OH COME ON! We all know they're doing it! People wouldn't write about it if it wasn't true!

**Haasinator says:  
**Has he been reading fan fiction again?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Looks like it...

**Haasinator says:  
**Adam tried to steal Knoxy's dog and take it to the kitchen to be cooked!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Hmm... What did Knoxy do to Adam?

**Haasinator says:  
**I have no idea I was laughing so much that I nearly peed myself so I had to run to the bathroom. By the time I'd got back Adam was doing a funky chicken dance and Knoxy was reading the paper.

**Punky says:  
**What do you think would happen if I tried to steal Knoxy's dog and sell it?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Knoxy would try to kill you and then you would probably be sucking your food through a straw.

**Punky says:  
**Fantastic! See you later guys!!!

_**Punky my not reply as his her status is set to offline**_

**Haasinator says:  
**He's trying to be cool like us isn't he?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yeah, I better go and call the hospital and tell them that Phil will be there in about an hour or so.

**Haasinator says:  
**I'll send him a bunch of flowers so that he feels better.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I feel sorry for Knoxy's dog, the poor thing gets ridiculed every day of the week. I mean, it's not _that_ oogly. And I guess it will get bigger.

**Haasinator says:  
**Dude, it's full size...

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**It is?!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**I though it was still a puppy!

**Haasinator says:  
**Nope, it's about 4 years old... did you think it would grow hair too?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Well... yeah. Most dogs do have hair. Are you sure it didn't have an accident?

**Haasinator says:  
**Like an accident at a Nuclear power plant?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yeah.

**Haasinator says:  
**I'm positive, it's supposed to be that way.

**Y2Jiggermans says:  
**Well, I suppose it makes Knoxy feel better.

**Haasinator says:  
**How so?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**When he looks at the dog he'll probably be thanking God that he's not that bald!

**Haasinator says:  
**LOL! :-p

* * *

**Thankies to my reviewers: **_Meg, Animal Luvr 4 Life, xoxEdgeHeadxox, Esha Napoleon, Mayhem, coolchic79260, thekidd02, LastWhiteRose, Bianca, TorturedTourniquet, JeffHardyLover21, Dark Kaneanite, Tina, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, missbean1997, wrestlefan4, x-twist of fate-x, TithaHardyGirl, Livin On The EDGE, Pandora's Cube _(love your username!)**,**_Home Improvement Lover, a7xschoolie/Noreen and My Unbeautiful Pokerface.x3_**.**

**The next update for WWE Investigation Squad will be in a few days time, I promise. If it's not, flame me and kick my ass, lol!**

**Police work is sooooooooooooo fun, it's the best thing I've ever done. I got to go to a pathology lab last week. It was awesome!!!**

**-**_**Throws police hats to everyone- **_**Enjoy! Ooo didn't Knoxy look good enough to eat on Smackdown? XD**

**Loves to you all!!!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	88. Man Crushes

**Hehe, I have a little bit of time so I thought I would grace you with my presence once again. Hope you're all feeling ok :-)**

**Man Crushes**

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I soooo have a man crush on Ryan Stiles.

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**You've been watching Whose Line? again haven't you?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Hell yeah!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Do you have any man crushes?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Actually... I do :-D

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**You do?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**I do!!!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oooo tell me!!!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Do you promise on your beloved Neil Diamond collection that you won't tell a soul?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I promise!!!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Ok...

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Chris.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**O.O

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**As in 'Chris Jericho'?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Yeah...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Why him?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**He's such a free spirit, and a goof and he's just... how can I put it...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Lovable?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**YES! Exactly.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Yeah... and sparkly...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Although I can be just as sparkly and outrageous as he can be.

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**When I say 'lovable' I don't mean in a homosexual way, I just mean it in a 'if he was a dog, he'd be a cute dog' way.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oh I know what you mean ;-)

_**Frutista has signed on**_

_**Frutista has been added to the conversation**_

**Frutista says:  
**Hey!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Hi Dave :-)

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Hey doodie!

**Frutista says:  
**So what are we talking about?

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Man crushes...

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Do you have any?

**Frutista says:  
**Yeah.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Care to share?

**Frutista says:  
**I'd be happy to :-D

**Frutista says:  
**Bruce Willis, but only in the Die Hard movies. He just looks so rugged and stuff.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**He's in my top ten, but not my number one.

**Frutista says:  
**Yeah we know who your number one is...

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Who is it then?

**Frutista says:  
**Jericho!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Shhhhhhhhhh! Don't shout it about!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**OMG! You stole my man crush!

**Frutista says:  
**YOU have a man crush on Jericho too?!

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**You do too?

**Frutista says:  
**Of course!

**Frutista says:  
**I think most of the guys in the locker room have one on him... They're just too afraid to admit it.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**LOL! You would think that they would suck it up and be manly and admit it. We have!

**Frutista says:  
**Pfft! Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

**Foxy Knoxy says:  
**Eugh! I have to go.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Ok... See you later Knoxy.

**Frutista says:  
**Yeah, bye dude.

_**Foxy Knoxy may not reply as his/her status is set to offline.**_

**Frutista says:  
**Do you really have a man crush on Jericho?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No... Do you?

**Frutista says:  
**No.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Oh I can't wait to tell the other guys, they're gonna flip!

**Frutista says:  
**Hahaha!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I really do have a man crush on Ryan Stiles though...

**Frutista says:  
**O.o

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: x-twist of fate-x, JeffHardyLover21, Shell (BubblyShell22), Meg, LastWhiteRose, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Tina, Xx Angel of Kelea xX, Dark Kaneanite, Mandy (Livin on the EDGE), Eshe Napoleon and Rayne (xox-BuBbLeZ-xox)**

**Wowzers! I've broken the 1000 reviews mark!!! –**_**Throws kazoo's, streamers and party hats to everyone**_**- Time to party, LOL!!! As a special gift, seeing as I'm feeling generous... –**_**Throws Santina t-shirts to everyone**_**- !!!**

**Loads of love to you all!!!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	89. Toes and Taps

**Toes and Taps**

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Eugh!

**Y2Jiggerman says;  
**Eugh! Eugh! Eugh!

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**EUGH!

**Groovy Glen says:  
**For the love of Drew Carey's pants, WHAT IS IT!?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**My big toe just got caught in the tap.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**o.o

**Groovy Glen says:  
**How the fluff did you get your toe stuck in the tap.

**Y2Jiggerman says;  
**I was trying to see if my toe WOULDN'T get stuck.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**But it did...

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yes I know.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**So what do you want me to do about it?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Well... I could do with a bit of help.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Your toe is still caught in the tap!?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Yes.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**How the fluff are you talking on MSN then?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**My laptop is on the floor in the bathroom and I'm kinda half-in half-out of the bath... with my toe stuck up the cold tap.

**Y2Jiggerman says;  
**Hurry up Glen, I think my toe's dying!!!

_**Groovy Glen may not reply as his/ her status is set to offline**_

**20 or so minutes later**

**Groovy Glen says;  
**How does your toe feel, Chris?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Toe? What happened to his toe?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**If feel's fabulous!!! –_wiggles toe_-

**Undie Taker says:  
**What happened to his toe??!!

**Groovy Glen says;  
**He got it lodged in the cold tap and couldn't get it free. So I had to use my skills to dislodge it.

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Only I wasn't counting on him being all nude and stuff.

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
I was taking a bath, what did you expect?**

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Cena always bathes in a wet suit...

**Undie Taker says:  
That's because Randy gets horny when Cena looks like a twit.**

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**So Randy must get horny quite a lot then, huh?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**LMFAO!!!

**Undie Taker says:  
**LOLness. You know, since you've joined the Smackdown Crew you haven't been quite so...

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**Charming?

**Undie Taker says:  
**No... Bizarre-O

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Bizarre-O?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Dude, when have you ever said 'bizarre-O'?

**Y2Jiggermans says:  
**I'm devising a plan... –_evil grin_-

**Undie Taker says:  
**What kind of plan?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**A err... uhm... a...

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Yes?

**Y2Jiggerman says:  
**A meticulous one.... MWAHAHAHAHAHA

_**Y2Jiggerman may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Undie Taker says:  
**He's going to make Teddy Longs life VERY entertaining isn't he?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Yup...

**Undie Taker says:  
**D'ya think Chris will let us help?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**If we ask nicely and buy him chocolate...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Meet you in lobby in say, 30 seconds?

**Groovy Glen says:  
**Sure!

_**Groovy Glen may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_**Meg, Mayhem, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Xx Angel of Kelea xX, JeffHardyLover21, wrestlefan4, Tina, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Dark Kaneanite, Livin on the EDGE, LastWhiteRose, Noreen/A7XSchoolie **_and_** Home Improvement Lover**_

**Whooo... So I've been naughty and used the police stations computer to write this. Actually, I don't think it's that naughty, I'm off duty right now.**

**I have a teeny tiny request for all the icon/banner makers out there (you know who you are, lol). I've become more and more obsessed with the US version of Whose Line? and I was wondering if someone could make me a few Ryan Stiles icons and a banner. I don't usually request things like this, but I'm really crap at making things like that, and I know I have a couple of extremely talented icon makers that read this. I'll beg you if I have to, LOL!**

**Lots of love and cookies**

**Angel**

**xoxo**


	90. Narrate AKA Film Noir

**Hi y'all, hope you're all well. As well as working, I've been having some problems with viruses on my laptop, but I think I've managed to get rid them. Thankies to those of you that sent me Birthday wishes on Tuesday :-D**

**Also, I mean no offence to French people with Kane's first line, I was watching the Drew Carey Show earlier and that was the first line of the first episode.**

**Narrate AKA Film Noir**

**Kinky Kane says:  
**And that's why the French don't wash.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**LOL!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**So how did the party go? I heard that you got drunk and disorderly once again.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Whatever you've heard is a lie. I was as sober as a judge.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Meaning that you got paralytic and fell into the pool while you were doing an impression of John Wayne... a BAD impression of John Wayne!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**I'll have you know that my impression of John Wayne outdoes your impression of Jack Nicolson.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah... You got me there.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Yay! :-D

**Kinky Kane says:  
**How about a game of Narrate?

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**You mean Film Noir?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yup :-D

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Hell yeah! I was watching Adam and Rey play it the other day, it looked kinda nifty. Might be a bit hard to play it over MSN though...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Nah, it's just like improvised role play.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Hmmm... so how about we have it in a Pizza place or something?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Sounds good. Shall I start?

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Yuppers!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**_-turns to imaginary audience- _It was a day like any other, except it wasn't. I was getting a pizza... or so I thought. _–Turns back to Chris-_

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**_-flips imaginary pizza into the air-_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Excuse me sir, I'd like a pizza, double pepperoni.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Right, that'll be 30 minutes or less. _–Turns to imaginary audience- _I'd seen his face somewhere before, I wasn't sure where. But it wasn't his face that drew my attention first. I wondered why he wasn't wearing pants. _–Turns back to Glen- _

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Is there anyway that you can make it faster, I'm expecting company.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Well the dough doesn't rise as quickly as you do! _–throws imaginary pizza into the air... again-_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**-turns to imaginary audience- He made a crack, there was something about him that just rubbed me the wrong way. I thought I recognised him. Something was nagging in the back of my mind, I JUST COULDN'T PUT MY FINGER ON IT! _–Turns back to Chris-_

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**_-looks round at Glen with mouth open-_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Hey! You're a woman, aren't you?

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**That's right, I am. _–Turns to imaginary audience-_ Ok, so I wasn't an attractive woman. But I was a woman nonetheless. A woman that knew how to please a man. _–Turns back to Glen-_ I'm putting a little extra cheese on here for you.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I like extra cheese.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Do ya?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah...

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Do ya like your cheese hot?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Melted?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Oh yeah, melted!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Let me put it in the oven for you _–puts imaginary pizza with extra cheese into the imaginary oven-_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**-turns back to imaginary audience- She was playing a game that women and men had played for centuries. Unfortunately, she looked like an open autopsy. _–Turns back to Chris-_

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**(LMAO!) _–Lights imaginary cigarette-_

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Hey! You shouldn't be smoking while you're making my pizza!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**You're right, I'm sorry. _–Throws cigarette to the ground and turns to imaginary audience-_ I felt like saying "mind your own business", but there was something about him that drew me to him, made me want him. Like that pizza in the oven, I wanted him in me.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**O.O

**Kinky Kane says:  
**FACEPALM!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Chris, you're dirty!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Hehe

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Well, I have to go.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Yeah, that's right. You go and leave me with disturbing images _–shudders-_

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**LMAO! I'm such a meanie ;-)

_**Jericho Jell-O may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Thanks to my reviewers: Meg, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Dark Kaneanite, Esha Napoleon, LastWhiteRose, spinning in colors, wrestlefan4, TorturedTourniquet, JoseJalepenoOnASteek, ****Xx Angel of Kelea xX, Tina, Rayne, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, elion mitchel, TithaHardyGirl, Mandy (Livin on the EDGE) and Home Improvement Lover**

**Someone asked me how I came up with all the stuff that I use to write this, so I thought I'd answer their question. My mind constantly works overtime; it's now come to the point where I carry a pad and pen with me all the time. A couple of chapters I've written were from comedy shows (this one came from an episode of Whose Line), but most of them come from everyday life. I'm a people watcher and I overhear conversations while I'm on the train or bus, I adapt them so that they fit in with the whole MSN Chats thing. I don't want people to assume that I'm a stand-up comedian, I'm not, and I'm far too shy to do such a thing. I also think that I'm the least funny person in my group of friends, even though they fall about laughing when I say something that I didn't think was funny at all.**

**To be honest most of the chapters I've written I didn't think were remotely funny, maybe that's because I'm the one writing them... Anyway, I'm glad that I amuse you, and who knows, I may get offered a deal to write a joke book :-p**

_**-Throws Birthday cake to everyone-**_

**Loves ya**

**Angel**

**xoxo**


	91. Irish Drinking Song

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to the Whose Line guys. Jericho, Edge, Christian and Undie all belong to themselves.**

**Irish Drinking Song**

**Captain Charisma says:  
**So the barman says: "Because I got my nipples caught in the door!"

**Adam Ant says:  
**LMFAO!!!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**I don't get it...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Well we're not explaining it to ya.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Nah I wanna play HOEDOWN!!!

**Adam Ant says:  
**I hate Hoedown, can't we play something else?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Like what?

**Adam Ant says:  
**I dunno. Irish Drinking Song, or something.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi!!! Yeah!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Okies :-D

**Undie Taker says:  
**I PWN YOU!!!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Let's sing about first kisses!

**Undie Taker says:  
**fair enough

**Captain Charisma says:  
**You start Mark, then Adam, me and Chris.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi

**Adam Ant says:  
**When I went to the movies

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I saw this chick

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**And I had a chance

**Undie Taker says:**  
I gave her a little lick

**Adam Ant says:**  
I kissed her for an hour

**Captain Charisma says:**  
Before I did see

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
We both had some fun

**Undie Taker says:  
**I was kissing me!

**Adam Ant says:**  
Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi

**Captain Charisma says:**  
Because she was so beautiful

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
Her lips were soft and moist (o.O)

**Undie Taker says:**  
I proposed to her on that day

**Adam Ant says:**  
I lifted her on a hoist

**Captain Charisma says:**  
She was my chick

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
We were so gay

**Undie Taker says:**  
But we broke up two months later

**Adam Ant says:**  
Too bad anyway

**Captain Charisma says:**  
Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
That girl and me made history

**Undie Taker says:**  
Boy, I loved her so

**Adam Ant says:**  
I wish I could find her now

**Captain Charisma says:**  
Where did she go?

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
I searched high and low

**Undie Taker says:**  
There she is, right there! _–points-_

**Adam Ant says:**  
I think I'll go and kiss her

**Captain Charisma says:**  
All over her derrière

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi

**Undie Taker says:**  
Sometimes I still think of her

**Adam Ant says:**  
When I'm all alone

**Captain Charisma says:**  
When I'm sitting in my cell

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
Gnawing on a rib bone

**Undie Taker says:**  
I think her name was Susan

**Adam Ant says:**  
Or maybe it was Jan

**Captain Charisma says:**  
Whatever her name was

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
SHE WAS A MAN!!!

**Undie Taker says:**  
Hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi-dee-hi

**Adam Ant says:**  
Chris, are you absolutely positive that you aren't gay?

**Jericho Jell-O says:**  
Yeah... why?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Because whenever we play these games the girl always turns out to be a guy...

**Undie Taker says:**  
Or a pre-op transsexual O.O

**Adam Ant says:**  
Can't forget that!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Is it illegal to be quirky now?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Then there was the time that you kissed Tista during a game of Party Quirks...

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**I was doing it for the laughs...

**Undie Taker says:  
**You did it twice!!!

**Adam Ant says:  
**Actually it was three time, you'd gone to the bathroom when he did it again.

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**I quirk was that I had to kiss the host of the party.

**Adam Ant says:  
**Yeah... but only once!

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**I didn't hear Tista complaining!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**True that...

**Undie Taker says:  
**You don't think Tista's a bit of a woolie, do you?

**Adam Ant says:  
**A 'woolie'?

**Undie Taker says:  
**A woolie woofter...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**O.O

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**??

**Undie Taker says:  
**A poofter, you morons!!!

**Adam Ant says:  
**You've been having secret meetings with Regal again, haven't you?

**Undie Taker says:  
**What gives you that idea?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Couldn't just say he's gay, could you? Had to go through all that Cockney Rhyming jargon that he uses, didn't you?

**Undie Taker says:  
**I'll admit that I had a few drinks with him last week.

**Adam Ant says:  
**Aha! You're fraternising with the enemy!!!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Technically all three of you are, I'm ECW remember...?

**Adam Ant says:  
**Oh yeah! XD

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Who cares?

**Undie Taker says:  
**Well, I'm off. I've gotta feed the dogs and take one of the bikes out. Toodles

_**Undie Taker may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Jericho Jell-O says:  
**Yeah, I'm gonna go too. I think I'll go and stir up some trouble in the lobby. Coming guys?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Sure!

**Adam Ant says:  
**I've got one foot out the door already!!!

_**Adam Ant may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Captain Charisma may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**  
****Thanks to my reviewers: **_**Rayne, Leesie, Dark Kaneanite, Esha Napoleon, Mayhem, wrestlefan4, Meg, Mandy, TorturedTourniquet, LastWhiteRose, Tina, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Wilcat Angel 16 **_and_** Home Improvement Lover.**_

Working on another chapter as you read, should be up in a short while :-D

-_Throws Women's Championships to everyone- _because to me, you're all champions (how soppy am I? LOL!)

Loves ya

Angel  
xoxo


	92. Cab Haling and Police Raids

**Sorry it took so long, I fell asleep and couldn't remember where I saved the file :-p**

**Cab Haling and Police Raids**

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Did we ever tell you about the time that Show left my house drunk in the middle of the night and tried to hale a cab?

**Ortonized says:  
**LOL! No...

**Showtime says:  
**It was kind of funny when I thought about it the morning after.

**Showtime says:  
**Actually, it was sort of funny at the time too :-p

**Ortonized says:  
**Do tell!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**He left my house, with the door open and tried haled ,what he thought, was a cab.

**Showtime says:  
**But it wasn't at all.

**Ortonized says:  
**What was it?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**A cop car...

**Ortonized says:  
**You haled down the cops?!

**Showtime says:  
**There was a light on the roof!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Yeah... Big red a blue ones!

**Showtime says:  
**I didn't know! I couldn't see very well!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**I was in bed and a police woman came into my room and said "Is this your house?" I felt like saying "No, I'm a really lazy burglar!"

**Ortonized says:  
**LMFAO!

**Showtime says:  
**The funny thing was after you had said "Yes, this is my house" she said "Well, you could tidy it up a bit, couldn't you?"

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Then she stood at the top of the stairs and pointed down to Show and said "Do you know this man?" I was very tempted to say "No, I've never seen this man in my life." I was even more tempted to say "Haven't I seen him on Worlds Dumbest Criminals?"

**Showtime says:  
**The thing was, I was wearing a tuxedo at the time, I looked like a gentleman burglar. Like I had left a note saying "The cat has visited you, HAHAHA."

**Ortonized says:  
**No offence, but it'd have to be a huge window they left open for you to squeeze in. They'd have to leave down one wall of the house!

**Showtime says:  
**LOL!!!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_**Dark Kaneanite, Animal Luvr 4 Life, LastWhiteRose, Tina, Mayhem, Meg, Mandy, wrestlefan4 **_and_** Loveless Kiss.**_

**To Mayhem: That's where I watched all of them, it took me six weeks to get through both US and UK versions, LOL!**

**To Loveless Kiss: I didn't hear about that, if you could, could you explain more in a PM?**

_-Throws Christian shaped cookies to everyone-_

**Loves ya!**

**Angel**

**xoxo**


	93. Jason's Weird Dream

**Jason's Weird Dream**

**Captain Charisma says: **_  
Sighs_

**Air Bourne says:  
**What's up?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Nothing...

**Air Bourne says:  
**There clearly is something wrong, Jay.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Oh alright!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Stop pressuring me!

**Air Bourne says:  
**o.o

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I had a dream about Chris...

**Air Bourne says:  
**That doesn't sound too bad.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**YOU didn't have to sleep through the dream.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Why don't you tell me about it?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**When did you become a shrink?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I might not want to tell you...

**Air Bourne says:  
**Fine! I'll go and play with Kofi.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**That sounds dirty.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Trust you to find a euphemism in that statement.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**...Alright, I'll tell you.

**Air Bourne says:  
**:-)

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I walked into a club. I looked fab in my black jeans and white shirt.

**Air Bourne says:  
**I was under the impression that you were telling me about your dream... Not the beginning of a story...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I AM telling you my dream.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Oh... Carry on then.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I was confident. People around me were in awe of my totally awesome butt.

**Air Bourne says:  
**... Ok ...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I was dancing by myself... and there he was.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Who?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Up on stage.

**Air Bourne says:  
**WHO!?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**In the spotlight of life.

**Air Bourne says:  
**...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Chris Jericho... and everyone knows that a Chris Jericho on the stage is worth two on a bus.

**Air Bourne says:  
**I have no idea what that means, but carry on.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**He looked at me. I looked at him.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Like two looking things...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Yeah. Time just stood still.

**Air Bourne says:  
**Yeah... I know the feeling... Is this going to take long?

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Suddenly, he got his maracas out!!!

**Air Bourne says:  
**O.O

**Air Bourne says:  
**That was... Unexpected

**Captain Charisma says:  
**He started shaking them about and singing about a hole in his trousers.

**Air Bourne says:  
**I doubt anyone will be able to help you with that vision.

**Air Bourne says:  
**I think I've been scarred for life!

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Why?

**Air Bourne says:  
**I don't particularly enjoy have dreams, or in this case, visions about my friends shaking their junk about everywhere.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**I meant maracas as in the musical instrument...

**Captain Charisma says:  
**Now who's the one making up euphemisms?

_**Just Jericho has signed on**_

_**Just Jericho has been added to the conversation**_

**Just Jericho says:  
**A man goes to a fancy dress party.  
His friend says: "What have you come as?"  
He answers: "A tortoise."  
His friend asks: "Who's that on your back?"  
He replies: "That's Michelle!"

**Just Jericho says:  
**D'ya get it?

**Just Jericho says:  
**HAHAHAHAHA!

_**Just Jericho may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Air Bourne says:  
**That was random.

**Captain Charisma says:  
**O.o

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **wrestlefan4, Leesie, Dark Kaneanite, Meg, Animal Luvr 4 Life, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, Littlemadmanofmyhouse, Mandy, Mayem, Tina, Esha Napoleon, LastWhiteRose, GoddessWriteroftheNight, TithaHardyGirl, elion mitchel and Identified Angel.

_**Thanks for ALL of your reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for a while, lack of inspiration and working hard were the problems.**_

_**Next chapter will come when inspiration hits me again.**_

_**Loves you!**_

_**Angel  
xoxo**_


	94. Tranny Vampires & Coldplay

**Tranny Vampires and Coldplay**

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I think I've just wasted a week of my life reading pointless crap.

**Undie Taker says:  
**What have you been reading?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Twilight...

**Undie Taker says:  
**I thought you liked the movie?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I did... I liked the whole idea of sparkly vampires and crap like that. Until I bought the DVD and Robert Pattinson looked like he was wearing lipstick.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**So I bought the books to see if there was any mention of Edward wearing lipstick in them...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**And guess what?

**Undie Taker says:  
**There's no mention of a tranny vampire in the books?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Nope, not one!

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I couldn't believe it! I spent all week reading, just so I could laugh my ass off at a male vampire wearing a dress... And it didn't come!

**Undie Taker says:  
**That sucks.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I think the writer must have been a Fan Fiction writer before hand though... A really BAD Fan Fiction writer.

**Undie Taker says:  
**What gives you that idea?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Mary-Sue characters, obvious plot... That sort of thing.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Sounds sort of depressing.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Oh it is!

_**Jumping Jeribeans has signed on**_

_**Jumping Jeribeans has been added to the conversation**_

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Want to hear a joke?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Another one?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Yuppadoodle :-D

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Ok...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**How many members of Coldplay can you get into a car?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**I don't know...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**All four. It's a four seater car, so it's pretty straightforward.

**Undie Taker says:  
**Where did you get that one from?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I was watching Never Mind the Buzzcocks and that happened to be a joke.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Could have fooled me...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Everyone knows that Coldplay are the most boring band on the planet!

**Undie Taker says:  
**True...

**Kinky Kane says:  
**So boring that you can't even make up funny jokes about them.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**See...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I've heard better sounds come out of a cows ass than what comes out of Chris Martins mouth.

**Undie Taker says:  
**lol!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Is his name even Chris Martin... More to the point: Why do I care?

**Kinky Kane says:  
**Can you imagine what it'd be like if he hosted Raw one week.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Nah, he wouldn't. He's vegetarian.

_**Jumping Jeribeans may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.o

**Undie Taker says:  
**What has that got to do with hosting Raw.

**Kinky Kane says:  
**It's Chris! When do we EVER know what Chris is talking about?!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Elion Mitchel, xoxLoveLifexox, Dark Kaneanite, Goddess, wrestlefan4, JeffHardyLover21, Esha Napoleon, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Lexbria, beccalouisejeff and Tina.

_**Just a little teeny note: Never Mind The Buzzcocks is a Brit panel music quiz that used to be hosted by Simon Amstell. **_

_**So, I updated. YAY!!! I'll update when I can and/or when inspiration hits me. **_

_**For those of you that have a Twitter account add me (DominiFinch). Yes I'm shamelessly plugging my Twitter. So if you ever want a chat, hit me up on there!**_

_**Angel  
xoxo**_


	95. Jack Swagger: The Inventor

**Jack Swagger: The Inventor**

**SWAGGA says:  
**I've cracked it!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Cracked what?

**SWAGGA says:  
**I've finally rendered the doorbell obsolete!

**Undie Taker says:  
**How?

**SWAGGA says:  
**Well, it involves a dog and a cannon...

**Undie Taker says:  
**O.o

**SWAGGA says:  
**You simply fire the dog from the cannon through the window of the house you wish to visit.

**Undie Taker says:  
**And that's better than a doorbell because...

**SWAGGA says:  
**You attach a note to the dogs face!

**SWAGGA says:  
**You write your name and the purpose of your visit on the note, attach it to the dogs face, fire the dog through the window and HEY PRESTO the residence know who you are and why you're visiting... Say goodbye to those 'Who's that ringing the doorbell' scenario's!

**Undie Taker says:  
**Ok, I can see the advantages of knowing who's at the door before you answer it...

**SWAGGA says:  
**I'm a genius!!!

**Undie Taker says:  
**But I think the positives are outweighed by the negatives.

**SWAGGA says:  
**There are no negatives...

**Undie Taker says:  
**Except for a broken window and a dead or severely injured dog... Not to mention that you'll have to carry a large cannon around with you, and there's the possibility that you may be visiting several houses so therefore you'd have to carry several dogs...

**SWAGGA says:  
**No, that's the beauty of this invention!

**Undie Taker says:  
**?

**SWAGGA says:  
**You can reuse the same dog!

**Undie Taker:  
**I've never shot a dog through a window, but I'll bet it causes a few lacerations... Eventually you'll need to replace the dog.

**SWAGGA says:  
**The keyword being: Eventually.

**SWAGGA says:  
**I estimate that you can shoot the same dog through 24 windows before it becomes a terrifying lump of mutilated flesh.

**Undie Taker says:  
**You're mad.

**SWAGGA says:  
**Am I mad, or am I just ahead of my time?

**Undie Taker says:  
**You're mad...

**SWAGGA says:  
**Fine, but when I'm known as the man who ended the world's reliance on doorbells don't shoot a dog through my window with a note begging for forgiveness!

_**SWAGGA may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Undie Taker says:  
**Un-fucking-believable!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: **_Lexbria, Dark Kaneanite, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Missy, JeffHardyLover21, wrestlefan4, Goddess, Tina and SolidersOfTheNight._

_**Ooo look at me updating again!!!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing. I'll update when I can!!!**_

_**Angel  
xoxo**_


	96. Neon Love Chicken, Sitcoms & The Boss

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter. I apologise for the long wait, what with work and everything it's kind of hard to update as often as I'd like. **

**I was asked by Lindsey to use Kozlov in a chat, so that's exactly what I've done (heh, unintentional usage of a Linkin Park song title XD). Off we go!!!**

**Neon Love Chicken, Sitcoms & The Boss**

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**BOO!!!

**Russian Roulette says:  
**AHHH!!! _–shits pants and runs like a girl-_

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Glenn said he's changing his attire to neon pink and yellow.

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Why?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**He said he wants to be taken seriously.

**Russian Roulette says:  
**And he thinks he's going to do that by changing his attire to pink and yellow?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**He also wants to change his ringname.

**Russian Roulette says:  
**To what?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Neon Love Chicken

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Eh?

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Is he ok? I mean, he hasn't hit his head or anything?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Well Glenn, Mark and I were having fun at the park yesterday. That was until Glenn got his head stuck in some bars and Mark poked him in the eye with a stick... Other than that, nope.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**That reminds me, Glenn wants new contact lenses. Lilac ones.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**You know, Vince's annual 'Let the Superstars Think Stuff Up' is fun!

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Why is everyone on Raw and Smackdown nuts!?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**We aren't nuts. We're creative!

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Is that what they're calling it these days?

_**Neon Love Chicken has signed on**_

_**Neon Love Chicken has been added to the conversation**_

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Yes I'm here, no need to cheer.

**Russian Roulette says:  
**We wasn't...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**You're a poet and you didn't know it!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**:D

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**What came and flew up your nose and came out your ass, Kozzie?

**Russian Roulette says:  
**...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**So, did you ask Vince?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Did I ask Vince what?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**If you could change your name?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Oh that! Yeah, I did.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**What did he say?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Well after hearing your idea and Mark's he was getting pissed off, he got so red and that vein in his head started pulsing, so I left.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**You didn't wait for an answer?

**Russian Roulette says:  
**I think the redness and the pulsing WAS his answer, Chris.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Oh...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**So what did Mark ask for?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Mark asked him if our tag-team could have a name change. He said it was boring being destructive and mean all the time, he wants to have fun!

**Russian Roulette says:  
**And Vince's reply?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**He said (well, screamed) that he didn't want a tag-team called The Brothers of Bum Action...

**Russian Roulette says:  
**I can see why! It's not very PG, is it?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Guess not :-(

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Oh yeah, Chris?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Yuss?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Your request to change your ringname to Judge Judy has been denied. Something about Copyright laws or some shit like that... I wasn't really listening because there was a fly buzzing around Vince's head at the time.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**That sucks :-(

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Speaking of sucking... He also said that he didn't want to film "a sucky sitcom called the Chris Jericho Show"... His words, not mine.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**But it wouldn't suck! It's about me working in the human resources department at a department store. And I have a friend (you, Glenn), who doesn't do much at all and another friend (Mark) who's the janitor and a pharmaceutical company.

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Otherwise known as The Drew Carey Show...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Drew Carey got there before me? Damn him and his glasses! Not only did he take Bob Barkers job, he's also ruined my dream!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**I know! Let's hope he never hosts Raw, huh?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**You should have Chokeslammed him when you had the chance!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**That wasn't in his contract :-(

_**The Boss has signed in**_

_**The Boss has been added to the conversation**_

**The Boss says:  
**NO NO NO and NO!!! It's all CRAP. NO! None of you are changing your names, I'm NOT filming a sitcom that is a ripoff of THE DREW CAREY SHOW and I'm NOT having a tag team called The Brothers of Bum Action!

**The Boss says:  
**If you ask me ANYTHING like that again I will hunt you down!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Ooooo... And throw cooked chickens at us?

**The Boss says:  
**I'll do worse than that! I'll have ALL OF YOU appear on a reality show with Gordon Ramsey!

_**The Boss may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Russian Roulette says:  
**Wow!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Gordon Ramsey?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**That's not a bad idea!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, WF4, LegacyChick, JeffHardyLover21, Missy, MorganMDW, GoddessWriteroftheNight, ****XoX-ShAdAy-XoX, DK, Miss Meggie, LastWhiteRose, elion mitchel, Lindsey and windowmaker.**

**Just a couple of things, the name Neon Love Chicken came from an episode of Whose Line UK (Mike McShane called Ryan Stiles his Neon Love Chicken, due to people taking the piss out of Ryan's orange shirt). Also, some twat reported MSN Chat's about 3 weeks ago, nothing has been said or done since then, but I'm still a bit weary. **

**One last thing, if you're not already following me on Twitter WHY AREN'T YOU!? You've been missing out on my wicked awesome PPV commentary. You can follow me at DominiFinch **

_**-Throws Divas Championships to everyone-**_

**LOVES YA!**

**Angel  
xoxo  
**


	97. Bond? What a Twat!

**Bond? What a Twat!**

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**So who should we invite to our next party?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Oh, lets invite Moneypenny...

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Oh, yeah! Let's have Moneypenny, she's always good value.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Although...

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**What?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**There's a chance that she'll bring 'that guy'.

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Oh God, yeah! I think I know the one you mean!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**The tall one. What's his name?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**James!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Yeah him. What a penis!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Well you remember last time... It was only a barbecue and he turned up in his tuxedo.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I know! He stood around making smug remarks. I don't know what Moneypenny sees in him.

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Well, you remember that drinks party I had just before Christmas? Well, Moneypenny brings James along. "Oh God!" I thought when I saw him.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I remember this!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**But then I thought "Christmas spirit" and all that. Anyway, I said to him "Hi James, we've got mulled wine or there's some beer in the fridge."

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Yep

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Cock asked for a Martini!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**A Martini?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**A Martini, yeah!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Oh, come on!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**No, really! I said to him "I'm sorry James, but I don't think I have any Martini." I mean, why would I have any Martini, what does he think it is? 1973?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Where does that guy get off? He keeps leaving his guns around!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**I think he gets them free from work...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**It's Moneypenny I feel sorry for. Did you see when I was going round with the Vodka?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**What?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I said to Moneypenny "Can you manage another finger in there?" meaning...

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Finger of Vodka in her glass of drink.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Exactly!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Self explanatory.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**And then James starts rolling his eyes like he's being possessed or something and says "Oh, you can always get another finger inside Moneypenny."

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**HE SAID WHAT?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I literally didn't know where to look!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Finger inside Moneypenny? Barbaric!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I know! And I don't think Moneypenny was at all turned on.

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Well... She was probably still recovering from the Darren incident...

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Why, what happened?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**You didn't hear about it?

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**No...

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Darren turned up and started to get a bit lippy about James cigarette case.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**What did he say?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Oh he said it was gay.

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Well it is!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Yeah I know, exactly. Anyway, everyone's laughing thinking "bit cheeky" but you know? And then suddenly James picks him up and throws him through a window!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Bloody hell! Is that why Darren can't walk now?

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Yeah! Poor guy landed on a railing spike and it went straight through his spine!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**_-shakes head-_

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Everyone's in shock apart from James who strolls over to the window, glances down and says "What a piercing bore."

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**Piercing bore? There's no such expression!

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**I know. Well, the railing was right next to a crusher, it's pretty clear that he wanted to say "crushing bore" but he'd missed so he was making the best of a bad job!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**:-O

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**What a twat!

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**I know! Anyway, I'll meet you in lobby.

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**Okies!

_**Jumping Jeribeans may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**_Neon Love Chicken may not reply as his/her status is set to offline_  
**

**Teddykins says:  
**Do you think they had any idea that we were still here?

**Code De Roads says:  
**Nope, not a clue.

**Teddykins says:  
**I never realised how strange they were...

**Code De Roads says:  
**Then you have been living under a rock, my friend!

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: Mayhem (**You're far too kind, I'll send the flamer over XD**), DK (**When I was writing it, I used Beth as Kate's character**), JeffHardyLover21, Esha Napoleon, LegacyChick, Lexbria, Skillet's Lady Goddess, WF4 and Lindsey (**I thought you'd like Kozzie :-)**)**

_**-Throws Lilian Garcia action figures to everyone-**_

**LOVES IT!!!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	98. Levitation

**Here's another chapter as promised!**

**Levitation**

**Teddykins says:  
**Cody?

**Code De Roads says:  
**Yeah?

**Teddykins says:  
**... Nah, don't worry.

**Code De Roads says:  
**What?

**Teddykins says:  
**Nah, it's ok.

**Code De Roads says:  
**What's the question?

**Teddykins says:  
**I was just reading about something, but you're just going to be all... horrible.

**Code De Roads says:  
**No I'm not! What is it?

**Teddykins says:  
**In the book it's like... I mean basically... Can people levitate?

**Code De Roads says:  
**Can people levitate?

**Teddykins says:  
**I knew I shouldn't have asked!

**Code De Roads says:  
**Can people levitate?

**Teddykins says:  
**Don't... Just... I mean it's 'no' isn't it?

**Code De Roads says:  
**Yes it is 'no'

**Teddykins says:  
**Don't be like that!

**Code De Roads says:  
**What? I haven't said anything! Don't have a go at me when you're the moron who thinks people might be able to levitate!

**Teddykins says:  
**It was very convincing!

**Code De Roads says:  
**Can _you _levitate?

**Teddykins says:  
**I knew you'd do something like this!

**Code De Roads says:  
**I'm just trying to get to the root of why you had to ask such a humiliating question!

**Teddykins says:  
**Because I have the intellectual confidence to appear stupid sometimes. You're the thick bastard who has to pretend he knows everything!

**Code De Roads says:  
**Well certainly I'm sufficiently insecure to have felt the need to establish my own satisfaction BEFORE the age of 30 whether or not humans can FLY!

**Teddykins says:  
**I'm just not going to ask you anything ever again!

**Code De Roads says:  
**FINE!

**Teddykins says:  
**Fine!!!

_**Teddykins may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

_**Code De Roads may not reply as his her status is set to offline**_

**Jumping Jeribeans says:  
**O.O

**Neon Love Chicken says:  
**And they thought WE were the crazy ones...

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: LegacyChick, Mayhem, Tina (**It would be awesome if they asked Drew!**), XoX-ShAdAy-XoX, DK, WF4, XwidowmakerX, Esha Napoleon, BatistaLover619, Skillet's Lady Goddess and Pandora's Cube.**

**We're getting closer to the big 100!!! Get your party hats and streamers ready!!!**

_**-Throws DX glow-sticks to everyone!-**_

**LOVES YA!!!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	99. Shaggy & Scooby: Greedy Gits!

**Shaggy and Scooby: Greedy Gits! **

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Oh, if we're having Freddie we HAVE to invite Daphne and Velma as well.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Yes, totally! Those three are absolutely priceless! Especially when Velma does her losing her glasses routine.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Yeah, that kills me every time. Why doesn't she get contacts?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Oh I don't know...

**Cena Ribena says:  
**I've just had a thought...

**Randy Pandy says:  
**What?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Well, if we invite Daphne, Velma and Freddie there's a chance that they'll bring 'that other one'.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Oh God! The scrawny one, the one that doesn't wash! What's his name?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Well we don't know... He's calls himself Shaggy, but I certainly don't think that's his name. I think it's some hollow sexual boast.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I think it definitely is! He's desperately trying to present himself as some sort of stud, despite being quite ugly and incredibly cowardly! The last time I saw him he was literally shaking and he spent most of the evening scampering up and down a very long corridor.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**That's certainly no way to make people have sex with you. But, maybe we're being harsh on him. I mean he's so thin and he's always shaking. He's probably in the throws of some gritty smack battle.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Let's ask him along.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Yeah... How much harm can he do? Although...

**Cena Ribena says:  
**What?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**There's a chance, just a small one, that he might bring his dog...

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Oh not his bloody dog! Surely he won't bring his dog. Who brings their dogs to parties?

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Shaggy does! If anyone is going to bring a dog to anything, he's going to bring his dog to this.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**He treat's that dog like it's a person. It's creepy. D'ya know what, I think that dog's been mistreated in the past. It's incredibly nervous. You remember that Halloween party that Shaggy was at? Every time a new person came in dressed as a ghost or whatever, the dog would have an absolute fit, make the most unnatural noises and jump into Shaggy's arms!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**I was convinced that it was going to shit everywhere!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I'll tell you that's not the worst of it. Do you remember at Jodie's party... You remember Jodie; her dad owns the disused fairground... Well, I was just popping to the kitchen for some more ice, and who should I find? Shaggy and his dog assembling the two tallest sandwiches I've EVER seen!

**Cena Ribena says:  
**I know, they made one the last time they were here. But they had a freak out before they could eat it.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**I think it's cruel to make a dog eat something like that.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**I'll tell you what, I think Shaggy must be very bitter because he's obviously invested A LOT of time in teaching that dog to talk, and it just can't. I mean, maybe he thought he was going to get him on America's Got Talent or something, but it's just not happened.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**It's a pity really. Because, of course, the dogs nephew (which is also a dog; a little puppy), actually talks very well.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**That's right! I've met that little dog, and it actually speaks very good English. It's also quite a lot braver if a little impetuous.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**It is a bit impetuous, yes. But I think you've got to forgive that of a talking dog.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Yes, I quite agree.

**Randy Pandy says:  
**So how does 7 sound?

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Sounds spiffy!

**Randy Pandy says:  
**Until then, I bid you farewell.

**Cena Ribena says:  
**Toodles!

* * *

**I don't know about you, but to me it sounds like the Superstars are planning a Halloween party... That's all I'm saying XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Esha Napoleon, JeffHardyLover21, Skillet's Lady Goddess, LegacyChick, Mayhem, DK, WF4, Lexbria, XoX-ShAdAy-XoX and TinkerBell11658.**

_**-Throws Hell In A Cell keyrings to everyone-**_

Special one for Mayhem _**–Throws Hogwarts letter- **_XD

**LOVES YA!**

**Angel  
xoxo**


	100. Jericho Buys a Horse

**Look who's back with a new chapter! I'm really sorry about how long this has taken me to actually write, I've had no inspiration whatsoever. But I hope you enjoy reading this :o)**

**Jericho buys a horse**

Y2Juggernaught says:  
I once accidentally bought a horse...

Undie Taker says:  
Excuse me?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
I once accidentally bought a horse.

Ginger Nuts says:  
You claim that you accidentally bought a horse, am I right?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
You're right :)

Ginger Nuts says:  
Okay, we're all clear on that. Under what circumstances? What did you think you were buying?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
I never thought I w was buying anything. I thought I was renting.

Undie Taker says:  
_sigh_

Ginger Nuts says:  
Did you think you were renting a horse?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Yes...

Ginger Nuts says:  
Right... So you paid to rent a horse and then at the end when you tried to return the horse, they said "What the hell are you doing?"

Undie Taker says:  
"I've been trying to get rid of Psycho for years!"

Ginger Nuts says:  
LOL!

Y2Juggernaught says:  
That's pretty much it.

Undie Taker says:  
How long had you imagined you'd rent it for?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
We thought we were going to rent it for 25 minutes.

Undie Taker says:  
Where were you renting this horse from?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
It was in Bulgaria.

Ginger Nuts says:  
And what did it cost in local Bulgarian currency?

Undie Taker says:  
What is the Bulgarian currency?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
It was 200 Lev.

Ginger Nuts says:  
200 Lev? And how much is that in dollars?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Roughly about 90 dollars.

Y2Juggernaught says:  
We thought we were getting a good deal.

Undie Taker says:  
So, 90 dollars for 25 minutes.

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Yup, for 25 minutes on a horse.

Undie Taker says:  
You said WE were renting a horse for 25 minutes. Who's WE?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Glen and me.

Undie Taker says:  
I should have known _sighs and rolls eyes_

Y2Juggernaught says:  
We had time off and we thought we'd go horse riding.

Ginger Nuts says:  
In Bulgaria?

Undie Taker says:  
In Bugaria? O.o

Ginger Nuts says:  
Did you question the odd sort of time slot that they were going for? I've never been pony trekking, but I imagine that they rent you the horse for a couple of hours, or at least a solid half hour.

Y2Juggernaught says:  
You get 25 minutes and then the horse needs a break for 5 minutes.

Ginger Nut's says:  
And then you keep the horse forever!

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Well I never knew that...

Undie Taker says:  
Of course you didn't.

Undie Taker says:  
What happened when you tried to take the horse back?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
The guy was gone. But there were 2 guys. We were heading to the place where you hire the horse.

Ginger Nuts says:  
The stables...

Y2Juggernaught says:  
We met a guy on the way and he had a horse. We thought he was from the stables so we thought we'd hire the horse from him. But there was a bit of a communication problem. There was a Bulgarian guy trying to speak English and a Canadian and an American trying to use sign language. So we thought the guy had given us the horse to ride and come back.

Undie Taker says:  
Were you not surprised... I mean, I've never been to Bulgaria, but I'd have thought that things would have been a bit cheaper in Bulgaria than the US. Were you not surprised that it cost you the equivalent of 90 dollars to hire a horse for 25 minutes?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
it was 25 minutes each.

Ginger Nuts says:  
But still you would have thought that that's a lot of money for 25 minutes each.

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Well it's an hour because you give the horse a break, as I said.

Undie Taker says:  
Let's forget about the 25 minutes.

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Let's forget about the horse.

Undie Taker says:  
You take the horse back. Guy you met on the way to the stables is gone. So you go to the stables and say to the guy there "We hired this horse outside of the stables, which was only a few yards away, but we couldn't be bothered to walk that far. So we hired this horse at an extortionate rate, nevertheless here it is." What did he say?

Y2Juggernaught says:  
We went back to the place where we hired the horse from.

Ginger Nuts says:  
Oh, so not the stables. Just some random spot on the road? And you and Glen are thinking "Well where has the mysterious man gone?" While 300 yards away there's stables, where you think the horse has come from, but you still stand there bewildered by the disappearance of the man, while you and Glen are shouting "COME AND GET YOUR HORSE" But the locals are there standing around waving their arms about saying "No, you keep horse."

Undie Taker says:  
So you're taking the horse back...

Ginger Nuts says:  
Let's go back to the start...

Undie Taker says:  
Jericho, for the love of Bruce Willis's vests, can you please tell us what happened. Because this is something out of a really shit comedy.

Y2Juggernaught says:  
Right... We bought a horse. We thought we'd rented the horse. We did the horse riding. We took it back to the place where we picked up the horse. The locals explained that we'd seen a counterfeit horse guy that didn't work for the stables.

Ginger Nuts says:  
Counterfeit horse? Like 2 guys in a costume?

Undie Taker says:  
That would explain the 25 minutes.

Ginger Nuts says:  
LMAO! XD

Y2Juggernaught says:  
No one ever takes me seriously!

_**Y2Juggernaught may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

Undie Taker says:  
He bought a horse in Bulgaria by accident. I'm still having a hard time trying to figure out how on earth that happened.

Ginger Nuts says:  
I'm having a hard time wondering how Glen managed to ride the horse without breaking it's back.

Undie taker says:  
Don't let Glen hear you say that, lol :op

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter. Sorry I can't type all your names out, had a bit of trouble with my e-mail and had to delete all the messages from my inbox.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. There will be a new one when inspiration hits again :o)

Loves ya!

Angel  
xoxo


	101. Mannequins, Shop Windows and Bins

**Hello everyone! I'm back after… How long has it been exactly? Anyway, I do apologize for the LONG hiatus, writers block took hold and married life became my top priority. I'd also like to give a shout out to my dear friend Tina, who inspired me to update again.**

**Mannequins, Shop Windows and Bins**

**Feed Me More says:  
**Have you seen Cena?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**I have.

**Feed Me More says:  
**Where?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Standing in a shop window.

**Feed Me More says:  
**What's he doing standing in a shop window.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**He's trying to scare Randy.

**Feed Me More says:  
**By standing in a shop window?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**Yep.

**Feed Me More says:  
**Glen, why is Cena trying to scare Randy by standing in a shop window?

**Feed Me More says:  
**Is it even a shop that Randy would look in?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**He's pretending to be a mannequin in the shop next to the hotel.

**Feed Me More says:**  
Oh, well that makes loads of sense _rolls eyes_

_**Cena Ribena has signed in**_

_**Cena Ribena has been added to the conversation**_

**Cena Ribena says:  
**I totally got Randy!

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Oh, that's good.

**Feed Me More says:**  
What happened.

**Cena Ribena says:**  
Well, Randy was walking along minding his own business then looked in the shop window. I scratched my nose and Randy jumped back and fell into a rubbish bin.

**Feed Me More says:**  
Is he ok?

**Cena Ribena says:**  
No, the bin got stuck on his bum. Sheamus was trying to pull it off of him.

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
LOL! He's going to be super mad at you.

**Cena Ribena says:**  
No he won't.

**Feed Me More says:**  
Yes he will!

**Cena Ribena says:**  
No he won't!

**The Big Red Machine says:**  
Yes he will!

**Feed Me More says:**  
Yes he will!

**The Big Red Machine says:**  
Randy's had to go to the hospital.

**Cena Ribena says:**  
To have the bin taken off his bum?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:**  
Yes, and the fact that in the bin there was a squirrel… it bit him on the bum.

**Feed Me More says:**  
I think you ought to buy him some flowers, John. Randy's going to be super pissed off with you.

_**Cena Ribena may not reply as his/her status is set to offline**_

**Feed Me More says:  
**Did a squirrel really bite Randy's bum?

**The Big Red Love Machine says:  
**No, a bee stung him on the nose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone, I promise there will be another update, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Would any of you be willing to make me an image for this fic? It be most appreciated as I'm useless trying to make them, I cant get my head around Paint, let alone Photoshop. If you'd like to please follow me on Twitter ( Dommie_Martin) and submit them there, all credit will go to you :)  
**

**-**_**Throws Layla shaped cookies to everyone-**_

**Angel  
xxx**


	102. The Biscuit Theory

******This was an idea that my husband thought up... Although I came up with the cool MSN handles :op **

**The Biscuit Theory**

**Ambrosia says:  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
Dude, you're pure evil!

**Ambrosia says:**  
I know, it's my specialty.

_Reigns or Shines has signed in_

_Reigns or Shines has been added to the conversation_

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
Hey Roman :-D

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
Dean, you're such a bitch!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
:-O

**Ambrosia says:**  
I know XD hehe :-p

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
This is no laughing matter, Dean, or should I call you The Biscuit Thief?!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
Oh Dean, you didn't eat Roman's biscuits did you?

**Ambrosia says:**  
Only the round ones…

**Reigns of Shines says:**  
Yes, and left ME with the SQUARE ones!

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
You know I don't do square biscuits!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
I knew you were evil, Dean, but I didn't realize you were _that _evil.

**Ambrosia says:**  
How is it evil if I eat the round biscuits?

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
Tell me, what is a decent square biscuit? Bourbons are alright, Custard Creams are horrible and don't even get me started on Malted Milks!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
COW BISCUITS!

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
Yes those things… A waste of time and effort!

**Ambrosia says:**  
So, Rich Tea are round and they are the suckiest of the sucky.

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
That's true, as soon as you dunk them in tea they fall in like they just give up on life.

**Ambrosia says:**  
And you have to use a spoon to dig them out again, otherwise it ruins the cup of tea!

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
Now, Ginger Nuts… Ginger Nuts are the FBI of biscuits!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
Ewww, they're disgusting!

**Ambrosia says:**  
NO THEY AREN'T!

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
YES THEY ARE!

**Ambrosia says:**  
It's like they shout at you to keep dunking.

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
If you could be a biscuit what kind would you be?

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
That's easy, I'd be a Chocolate Digestive.

**Ambrosia says:**  
I'd be a Party Ring (a yellow one), because I like to PARTAY!

**Reigns or Shines says:**  
What kind would you be, Seth?

**Rollins in the Deep says:**  
I'd be a Pink Wafer :-D

_Rollins in the Deep may not reply as his/her status is set to offline._

**Ambrosia says:**  
He's such a girl LOL!

* * *

_Thanks to my reviewers: __**Esha Napoleon, Enchanting Disaster, VixenOfTheFilthParade, DarylDixon'sGirl1985, Sonar and Livin on the EDGE.**_

**Thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon.**

**Angel**

**xxx**


End file.
